Somebody To Die For
by tvdspnlover
Summary: Demon!OC. Katie tried to help Sam while Dean was trapped in hell, but Sam lost her too. When she comes back with a demonic upgrade, is she really on their side? Sam feels guilty over her death, Dean doesn't trust her an inch, and Castiel thinks she's an abomination. Will they really be able to stop the apocalypse? Castiel/OC.
1. The Girl Who Hears Demons

**_ST. MARY'S CONVENT – 1972_**

"Father, look...I'm not exactly the praying type, but still...I made the sacrifice. I got you a bagful of nuns. So, uh...can you hear me? Can you whisper through the door?" Azazel inquired, kneeling on the church floor.

After a few moments, a nun he had brutally murdered not long before, let out a harsh cry, breathing in.

"I'm here, my son" A disjointed voice, of the dead nun and Lucifer replied.

"It's so good to hear your voice, Padre. I have been searching for you for so long. You have no idea. The others have lost faith. Dickless heathens. But not me" Azazel explained.

"You've done well" Lucifer praised.

"So, uh...how do I bust you out?" Azazel asked.

"Lilith" Lucifer stated.

"Lilith? Father, she's...trapped neck-deep in the pit. It won't be easy" Azazel admitted.

"Lilith. Lilith can break the seals" Lucifer went on.

"Yeah, okay. But what do I do?" Azazel questioned.

"You must find me two children. Very special children" Lucifer announced.

"What do you mean? What children?" Azazel queried, flashing his yellow eyes.

"Sam Winchester and Katie Dixon. I need them both to be able to get out of my cage" Lucifer exclaimed.

"What do you want me to do with them?" Azazel asked.

"Something that will change them forever" Lucifer replied.

* * *

Sam strolled into the decrepit house he was living in, taking a swig from the bottle of scotch in his hand. It was only 3 weeks since Dean had died, and he was already falling apart. He spent most of his time trying to find any crossroad demon who would trade his life for Dean, but so far no one had accepted. He wouldn't give up though, he thought to himself.

"Tough day at work, mate?" He heard a voice announce from across the room.

He quickly spotted a young girl sitting at the dirty table in the middle of the room, looking at him intensely. He cursed himself for not realising there was anyone in the house earlier and had to question whether he had even locked the door. He could practically hear Dean scolding him.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam inquired, but before the girl could even answer, he had held up his gun and shot at her.

She managed to duck just in time before the bullet hit her, and let out an unamused cry.

"Seriously?! Is that anyway to treat a guest?" She cried.

"Who are you?" He repeated.

"Katie Dixon. I'd shake your hand, but you look like you've been living in a dumpster, so I'll pass" She shrugged, standing up.

Sam squinted at the girl. She didn't look particularly threatening. She had long brown hair, pale skin, blue eyes, and a distinctive English accent. The only thing that really stood out about her was her short height, she could only be 5'3 at the most.

"Fine, what are you?" He questioned.

"Human, like I'm hoping you are" Katie stated.

"What do you want?" Sam insisted, annoyed that the conversation wasn't going anywhere.

"Your help" She replied.

"Well I think you've come to the wrong place then" Sam let out a harsh laugh.

"Pretty sure I haven't. Sam Winchester with the demon blood, right?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Who told you that?" He queried.

"Folks" She shrugged.

"Tell me where you heard that from" He told her, raising his gun to her head.

"Woah, okay, okay! I heard it from some demons" She admitted.

"You said you were human" He accused, dropping his gun.

"I am. I just hear them" She informed him.

"You…hear them?" Sam repeated, not sure what she was talking about.

"Yes, and I'm not crazy. What I hear about is as real as the dead bodies that have been following me lately. They talk a lot about you" Katie explained.

"I don't suppose your related to a woman called Anna Milton?" Sam suggested.

"Never heard of her" Katie shrugged.

"You hear anything about a woman named Lilith?" He inquired.

"Way too much. She's the reason that I am here" She confessed.

"What do you mean?" Sam frowned.

"She's trying to kill me, and I heard that you wanted her dead so…I thought we could work together. Take down the bitch" She went on.

"And why exactly would I work with you?" Sam asked, unimpressed.

"Because I can hear all the demons. I know where they are, and when. I can help you track her down" She exclaimed.

"Well if you can track her down, why haven't you done so yet?" Sam theorised.

"Because she'd kill me before you can say Hell Bitch. That's where you come into this" She told him.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Sam questioned.

"I'm your best hope and you know it" She insisted.

"Alright" He replied.

"Really? As easy as that?" She frowned.

"I want her dead, I'll do whatever it takes" He explained.

"Alright, deal. On one condition" She announced.

"What's that?" Sam queried.

"You stop drinking. Being too drunk to pull the trigger equals no dead Lilith" She stated.

"Deal" He said, holding out his hand.

"Nah, still not going to shake it" She smirked.

"C'mon, I didn't even spit on it" Sam retorted, as Katie grimaced, reluctantly giving him her hand.

Before she could do or say anything, he had grabbed a knife from the back of his belt and cut a line down her hand as she yelped in pain.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Katie exclaimed, gripping her hand close to her chest.

"Just checking your not a shapeshifter" Sam informed her, as he walked out the room.

"A what now?" Katie asked, her eyes widening.

He returned a moment later with some table salt and threw it towards her, staring at her reaction intensely. All he got in return was an annoyed glare as she brushed any of the remaining salt from her hair.

"Like I said…I'm human" Katie replied, with a roll of her eyes.

"Sorry" Sam mumbled.

* * *

"You know for someone who can supposedly hear the enemy, you haven't been giving me a lot of useful information" Sam sighed, a few days later.

"I can't control what I hear. Most of the time it's just jumbled whispers" Katie retorted.

"That's convenient" Sam mumbled.

"Do you think it's easy having to listen to them? You have no idea what it's like! The things that they do to people…" Katie trailed off, with a shiver.

Sam couldn't help but feel bad, he knew he was being harsh on the girl, but taking down Lilith was all he could think about.

"Can't you turn it off?" Sam questioned.

"Sometimes. If I concentrate. But most of the time it's just whispers in the back of my head" Katie admitted.

"I'm surprised you haven't gone mad" Sam stated.

"Everyone back at home thought I had" Katie sighed.

"Won't they be wondering what happened to you?" Sam frowned.

"They think I'm dead" Katie replied.

"It's for the best. People don't last long in this life" Sam grimaced.

"Doesn't make it suck any less" Katie mumbled, sadly.

"Your family will be safe. That's all that matters" Sam insisted.

"Well I guess I'm lucky then, because I don't have any" Katie scoffed.

"What about your parents?" Sam asked.

"Dead. They were in a car crash when I was young. I don't remember them" Katie shrugged.

"And there's no one else?" Sam questioned, feeling guilty again.

"...Nope" She shook her head, after a few seconds.

"How old are you, anyways?" Sam inquired.

"Nineteen" Katie confessed.

"Jesus, you're younger than I thought" Sam realised.

"Oh please, and how young were you when you got into this life?" Katie scoffed.

"I can't remember a time before it" Sam admitted.

"You knew about…this when you were a kid?" Katie tried to clarify.

"My mum was killed by a demon when I was six months old…I didn't really have a choice" Sam explained.

"Azazel, right? The demons talk about him a lot" Katie replied.

"My dad was obsessed with killing him…and eventually it got him killed" Sam sighed.

"Aren't you worried about the same thing then?" Katie queried.

"I've got nothing left" Sam gave a harsh laugh.

"…They talk about your brother a lot too. Is it true? What happened to him?" Katie couldn't help but ask.

"That he made a deal with the devil to save me and it got him killed? Yeah, it's true" Sam grimaced.

"Sounds like he was a pretty amazing brother" Katie stated.

"He was…" Sam trailed off, sadly.

* * *

"Here, you should eat something" Katie told him, shoving a sandwich in front of him.

It had been two weeks since they had started working together, and there had been no signs of Lilith, but there had been plenty of demons trying to drag her off to Lilith. Sam still couldn't understand why she was so important.

"Not hungry" He dismissed.

"You know there are homeless people all around the world who would kill for food like that" Katie insisted.

"Are you trying to guilt me into eating?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Is it working?" Katie asked.

"Fine" Sam sighed, as he begun to chew on the sandwich.

"My God, you seriously need a haircut" Katie announced, a few moments later.

"What? There's nothing wrong with my hair" He exclaimed.

"It's going to be as long as mine before long. C'mon, I'll cut it" She offered.

"Why does it matter?" He inquired.

"Do you want to have terrible hair when you kill Lilith? I'm planning to take a photo of myself grinning over her cold dead body" Katie smiled.

"Well, that's not creepy" Sam accused, with a small laugh.

A few hours later, Katie was almost finished cutting his hair. She had neglected to tell Sam it was her first time attempting to be a hairdresser, as she expected otherwise, he wouldn't let her anywhere near his hair.

"Are you finished yet?" Sam queried.

"Almost done" She mumbled, cutting a few strands of his hair on the side of his face.

Just as she was about to cut the last part of his hair, the doorbell rang, distracting her, and caused her to cut the hair far too high.

"Crap" She sighed.

"What? What have you done?" He insisted, as he grabbed a nearby mirror.

Katie couldn't help but let out a giggle when she saw his reflection. His hair looked ridiculous now, one side far shorter than the other. She was surprised when even Sam let out a small chuckle, making her grin. She went to see who was at the door, as her grin turned even wider when she saw it was the pizza delivery guy, with two pizzas in tow. She paid him the money, and then walked back into the room, erupting into a fit of giggles again when she saw his hair once again.

"It's the not that bad" He said, shaking his head, still laughing.

"Oh, it is" She told him, as she went to cut the other side of his hair to the same length.

"There, much better. Have you even gone to a hairdressers before?" She asked.

"No, my brother used to cut it…" Sam trailed off, a sad look on his face.

Katie silently scolded herself for accidently bringing up Sam's older brother, Dean. Whenever she did, he would always go into some dark place in his mind, and every time he came back out of it, he seemed less and less himself.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! This is a story that is very close to my heart, so please be gentle. I've been writing it on and off since I was about 16 years old, but I thought it was finally time to publish it. The first few chapters will be exploring Katie's relationship with Sam, and then we will be jumping forward into Season 5 and meeting Dean and Castiel. Please leave some reviews:)


	2. First Hunt

Sam woke suddenly to a sharp cry echoing throughout the house and recognised it quickly. He was on his feet in a matter of seconds, and rushed into the other room, expecting to see Katie being attacked. Instead, he saw her thrashing around on the couch, clearly having a nightmare. A bad one.

"Katie?" He called out, hoping it would be enough to wake her.

"No…no, don't!" Katie cried, as he could now see she had tears slowly falling down her face.

"Hey, it's okay" Sam exclaimed, as he came to crouch down beside her.

"Leave me alone" She shouted, louder this time.

However, the moment that Sam touched her arm, her eyes flew open, as she looked around the room rapidly.

"It's okay. It's alright, it's just us" Sam told her, as Katie wiped away her tears.

"Sorry…did I wake you?" Katie cringed, as Sam nodded.

"What were you dreaming about?" Sam frowned, as he came to sit next to her on the couch.

"I…I don't remember…" Katie trailed off, but Sam wasn't sure if he believed her.

"Well whatever it was…it's not real. You're okay" Sam insisted, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"For now," Katie mumbled, as Sam realised for the first time how scared the young girl must have been.

"How about I sleep in here tonight?" Sam suggested.

"You don't need to-" Katie started, but he cut her off.

"Well I am…besides, it has better access to the front door if we need to escape" Sam explained, as he went into the other room to pick up a pillow and blanket.

"I'm nineteen, not nine, you know" Katie cringed, as he laid down beside the couch on the floor.

"My brother would still do this all the way up to when I left for college…" Sam admitted.

"Okay, but just for tonight" Katie exclaimed, as she settled back down on the couch.

"Night Katie" Sam announced, as he turned onto his side.

"Night Sammy" Katie mumbled, sleepily, as Sam couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Did you see that? I actually managed to hit one of the cans!" Katie cried, filled with pride, after Sam had been teaching her to fire a gun that afternoon.

"1 out of 7" Sam corrected, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, don't try to taint my victory" Kate laughed, as Sam joined her.

It was nice having someone look up to him for once, instead of it being him looking up to Dean. Katie depended on him to look out for her, and that somehow brought him closer to his brother than ever, he felt like for the first time he truly understood him. But it was too late to tell him that.

Katie noticed that Sam had been distant as they walked back from their makeshift gun range and knew that it must have been something to do with Dean. It almost always was. Her eyes widened when she saw a woman sitting on the table in the house, a frown on her face.

"Who's she?" Katie asked Sam, when she saw his look of familiarity.

"Ruby. What are you doing here?" Sam questioned.

"I came to see if you wanted my help, I didn't realise you had a visitor" Ruby exclaimed, glaring at Katie.

"Ruby? As in betrayed Lilith and is now on the run, Ruby?" Katie clarified.

"And you must be the girl who hears demons. That must be fun" Ruby cocked her head.

"Do you have any information on Lilith?" Sam questioned.

"Not yet" Ruby replied.

"Then you're no help. Get out" Katie insisted.

"Woah, down girl" Ruby retorted.

"Sam, can I have a word with you in the other room please?" Katie asked, not taking her eyes off Ruby, as Sam followed her.

"She's bad news" Katie told him.

"Don't you think we could use her help?" Sam theorised.

"She's a demon! Lying's in the job description. And how does someone just miraculously get away from Lilith?" Katie accused.

"Not easily that's for sure" She heard a voice comment from behind her.

"Do you not understand what private conversation means?" Katie glared.

"Do you not understand that you need all the help you can get? I'm the only one who can teach Sam what he needs to know" Ruby insisted.

"He doesn't want to know what you'd teach him" Katie argued.

"Well, why don't we let Sam answer that?" Ruby suggested, both girls turning to look at Sam.

"Katie will be able to find Lilith soon. I don't need your help. I can kill her on my own" Sam announced.

"You're making a mistake, Sam" Ruby told him.

"Sure. Bye, bye" Katie smirked, waving her off.

Ruby stalked away with an angry expression on her face, obviously pissed. She began to realise that the young girl was going to be a problem.

* * *

"I've found her. I've found Lilith" Katie mumbled, as she walked into the room Sam was in.

It was a fortnight after she had told Ruby to leave, and she had just heard whispers about Lilith being only a state away. It seemed too good to be true. Instantly Sam stood up, preparing his guns and knives, a dark expression on his face.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked.

"Getting ready to attack" Sam replied.

"What? Sam, we can't just run in there blind. We need to think things through" Katie announced.

"No. Lilith dies today" Sam insisted.

"Something doesn't feel right. The demons have been so careful to keep quiet about Lilith's whereabouts until today. It feels like a trap" Katie suggested.

"I don't care" Sam informed her.

"Sam, this could be a trap to kill us" Katie exclaimed.

"You're not coming" Sam told her.

"And you're not going! You'll get yourself killed!" Katie cried.

"What part of I don't care are you not understanding?" Sam retorted.

"That's it, isn't it? You don't care if you die, in fact you'd probably be happy" Katie realised.

"At least I'd be with my brother" Sam stated.

"No, you wouldn't. You could go anywhere when you die. This isn't what Dean would want" Katie insisted.

"You don't know what he'd want! You don't know anything!" Sam argued.

"I'm not letting you do this" Katie growled, grabbing the gun he was holding.

Before she could do anything else, Sam had thrown her into a nearby wall and was holding a knife to her throat.

"Don't go" She pleaded.

"I'm going. And you can't stop me" He told her, pushing away and slamming the door.

Katie had managed to catch a ride to the town Lilith was supposed to be in and ran up to the house that she had heard the demons talking about. She could see the door was wide open, and walked inside cautiously. She heard a crash come from the living room, and saw Sam being beaten up by two men, who she could tell were demons by the colour of their eyes. One who was holding Sam's hands behind his back, while the other hit him. She tackled the nearest demon, allowing Sam time to get the upper hand on the demon punching him. However, the demon that she had attacked quickly pushed her off of him, effortlessly. They then slammed her into a nearby wall, as she bashed her head. He then picked her up by her neck, with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, Lilith is going to be so happy to see you" He grinned.

Suddenly, a knife was plunged through him and he dropped to the ground, releasing his grip. Sam stood behind him, panting heavily, with a guilty expression on his face.

"Are you okay?!" Sam asked, seeing her now bleeding head wound.

"I'll live" She grumbled.

"I'm sorry…I…It was a trap" Sam admitted.

"Well, duh. Jesus, what is it with people slamming me into walls today?" Katie accused, rubbing her head.

"I'm sorry about that too" Sam sighed.

"Well you did just save me...so I think I can forgive you" She stated, with a small smile.

"Thanks for saving me too" He replied.

"Sam…this quest for revenge, it's not going to end well…" Katie trailed off.

"I know" Sam sighed.

"Killing Lilith is not going to bring Dean back. I'm sorry, but nothing is" Katie informed him.

"What am I supposed to do then?" Sam questioned, a lost look his face.

"Do what you've always done. Hunt down monsters. Be a hero. Not whatever you're turning into" Katie suggested.

"I miss him so much…I…I need him" Sam stuttered, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I know, I know" Katie soothed, as she pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay. We'll get through this, together, yeah?" She said, pulling away and looking up at him, who nodded with a small sad smile.

* * *

"So, I don't know what usually happens on hunts…but I feel like this isn't going to well" Katie panted, as she and Sam tried to stop the nest of vampires from getting through the door they had just barricaded.

"You think?!" Sam retorted.

"Do we have any weapons?" Katie asked.

"Well…I have some holy water" Sam shrugged.

"Oh, great" Katie sighed, the strain of keeping the door shut getting to her.

"Do you have any more dead man's blood?" Sam inquired.

"Nope" Katie replied, getting out her empty syringe.

"Okay, what do we have?" Sam queried.

"No exits" Katie offered.

"Not helping" Sam stated.

"…Crap, we have about 30 seconds before they're breaking down this door, whether we like it or not" Sam groaned, as the plank of wood holding the door shut started to splinter.

"Dying on my first hunt…just my luck" Katie sighed.

Suddenly there was a shout from behind the door, followed by a bright white light that completely blinded the pair. Katie scrunched her eyes shut and used her arm to cover her face, but the light still somehow managed to penetrate it. A moment later, the abandoned house they were in was eerily quiet. Sam cautiously unbarricaded the door and peaked through the opening. His eyes widened as he saw half a dozen bodies outside, they had all been killed in a matter of seconds.

"What happened to their eyes?" Katie grimaced, seeing the burnt appearance of their eyes, as if they had exploded.

"I've never seen anything like this…" Sam trailed off, crouching down and looking closer at a nearby body.

"Do you think whatever did it is still around?" Katie suggested, looking around nervously.

"I think we'd be dead if it was" Sam replied.

"I don't know, whatever it was saved our lives. Maybe we have a guardian angel looking out for us" Katie joked.

"Yeah, I wish" Sam scoffed.

"Oh crap, this one's still alive" Katie gasped, hearing the shallow breaths of the vampire.

"Jesus" Sam grimaced, as he crouched down beside her.

"It…it…it…" The vampire suddenly stuttered, shocking them both.

"It what? What did you see?" Sam inquired.

"It was…everywhere. So…powerful" The vampire muttered.

"But what was it?" Katie insisted.

"I don't…I don't know…" He cried, as he began choking for air again.

"What should I do? Should I help him?" Katie questioned.

"…No. They wouldn't have mercy on us" Sam stated, as he stood up.

Katie watched as the life went out of the vampire's eyes and couldn't help but feel guilty. She knew it was stupid, the creature had been minutes away from killing her…but it didn't deserve to die like that.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sam and Katie got a bit closer in this chapter, as you can see their sibling bond start to shine through. The person who saved them might not be who you think...Please leave a review:)

teenwolfismylife101: Aw, I'm so glad you're enjoying this story so far:) It's definitely been a long time coming! Hopefully I'll start to answer your questions through the next few chapters.


	3. Death Isn't the End

"Are all hunts that dangerous?" Katie queried, looking out of the passenger seat window.

"If you don't want to-" Sam was quickly cut off.

"No, no. I do. It's just…more intense than I was expecting" She shrugged, as they pulled into the motel.

"Alright, we should mark the occasion. First hunt and all" Sam announced.

"How?" She inquired.

"You've been bugging me to let your drive for weeks now…but I mean if you're not interested anymore…" Sam trailed off, a smirk on his face.

"Move over! My time to shine" Katie grinned, as they switched seats.

She turned the engine on and placed both her hands onto the wheel, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Is this a bad time to tell you I've never driven before?" Katie questioned.

Wait, wha-?!" Sam yelled as the car suddenly surged forward.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Katie said, as she parked the car, later that night, seeing how Sam's hands were gripping tightly onto his seat.

"Never again" He stated.

"Oh c'mon, I wasn't that bad" Katie laughed, opening the car door.

"No, you were worse" Sam retorted.

"Hey, don't get sassy with me, Sammy. I may be short but I can still bust your kneecaps" Katie grinned, making Sam laugh.

"Sammy? I thought Dean was the only one who was allowed to call you that?" A familiar female voice announced from behind her.

"You really don't give up, do you, Ruby?" Katie spat, as she turned around to see the demon.

"I need to talk to Sam. In private" Ruby informed her.

"Do you have amnesia or something? He doesn't want what you're selling. So. Get. Lost" Katie exclaimed, emphasising the last words.

"Whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of Katie" Sam insisted.

"What're you doing Sam? Lilith is still walking around killing people. Do you remember her? The demon who murdered your brother?" Ruby went on.

"Of course I remember!" Sam shouted.

"Then why aren't you going after the bitch?" Ruby asked.

"Because he doesn't have a freaking death wish" Katie retorted.

"This doesn't concern you" Ruby told her.

"It's about Sam, so yeah, it concerns me" Katie shot back.

"You really are beginning to be a pain in my ass, you know that, kid?" Ruby mocked.

"Kid?! Oh that is it!" Katie shouted, charging up to her, stopping when Sam stopped in between them both.

"Would you two stop it?" Sam insisted, pushing them both apart.

"This isn't what Dean would want me to do. He wanted me to keep on fighting, not to go chasing after death. That is the end of it" Sam told her.

"Fine" Ruby spat, sauntering off.

"Were you really about to go toe-to-toe with a demon?" Sam questioned.

"Probably not my best move, I'll admit" Katie shrugged.

* * *

"Hello?" Katie answered, picking up her phone.

"Hey kid, how's Sam?" Bobby questioned.

She had been secretly keeping Bobby up to date with what was happening for the last few weeks, after she had picked up Sam's phone when he called. Sam all but refused to talk to the older man, saying it was too painful as he reminded him of Dean. Katie couldn't help but feel sorry for Bobby, so she had been keeping in touch.

"He's okay. He's a bit grouchy today though" Katie shrugged.

"It's been 3 months today since Dean…" Bobby trailed off.

"Damn-it. Of course it is" Katie sighed, face palming.

"How's the hunting going?" Bobby inquired.

"Well I'm still alive, so I'm going to say pretty well" Katie chuckled.

"He hasn't been doing anything stupid?" Bobby asked.

"Apart from eating a ridiculous amount of takeaway? Not really" Katie told him.

"And has Ruby been in touch since?" Bobby queried.

"Nope, hopefully she's gone-" Katie was cut off when the phone was suddenly ripped from her hand.

"Crap" Katie groaned, when she saw the phone in Sam's hand, as he hung up.

"Really?" Sam questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"He's worried about you" Katie stated.

"I'm fine" Sam retorted.

"Well he would know that if you would talk to him once in a while" Katie exclaimed.

"I told you…it's too hard" Sam said, shaking his head.

"Which is exactly why I'm talking to him instead of you. Look, it's this or he starts stalking you" Katie explained.

"Okay, just make sure we don't have any surprise visits" Sam warned.

"Understood" Katie grinned, giving him a mock salute.

* * *

It was the middle of August, and the sun was making everyone sweat. Sam had just popped out to get some much needed ice when Katie's phone rang. She picked the call up without looking, thinking that it was probably Bobby.

"Hello?" She spoke.

"Katie?! I need your help. I've managed to track down Lilith, but it was a trap-" Sam started, as Katie frowned.

"What?! Where are you?" Katie questioned.

"I'm only a few blocks away. It's that abandoned house near the diner" Sam answered.

"Just hold on, Sammy. I'm coming" Katie promised.

"Hurry, please they-" Sam was suddenly cut off, so all she could hear was static.

Katie bit her lip, something about the phone call hadn't been right. She couldn't believe that Sam would have been tracking down Lilith without her knowing. It must have been a trap, but he was clearly in danger. She opened her phone back up and dialled the number of the only person she could think of.

"Sam's in trouble. I think it's a trap, but I'm going anyway" Katie blurted out, as she picked up her keys and locked the door to the motel.

"Slow down-" Bobby started, but she cut him off.

"There's no time. Look I'm going to a house called 29 Applegrove Drive. It's abandoned and most likely someone is holding Sam hostage. Get someone here as quick as you can" Katie advised.

"You can't go in alone!" Bobby exclaimed, as she ran down the road.

"I'm not going to let him die, Bobby" Katie shook her head.

"Katie, just wait!" Bobby insisted.

"I'm sorry" Katie sighed, as she hung up the phone and reached the abandoned house.

"Sam? Sammy?" Katie called out, as she pushed the door open.

She looked around the dusty building and was just about to wander up the large staircase when she heard something from behind her. She immediately pulled a flask of holy water out of her back pocket and raised it at her assailant.

"For the record, I don't take any pleasure in this" Ruby announced, making her presence known.

"Well...maybe just a little bit" Ruby smirked, raising Sam's phone in the air.

"You…how did you do that? You sounded just like Sam?" Katie questioned, realising it had been a set up.

"I used to be a witch, back in the good old days" Ruby informed her.

"Huh, so you're a witch and a bitch?" Katie retorted, ready to douse her in holy water.

"I'm afraid that isn't going to work on me" A voice purred from behind her, as she whipped her head around to face them.

"Who the hell are you?" Katie asked, the blonde who had suddenly appeared.

"My name is Lilith…I've been searching for you for a while now" She grinned, her eyes turning white, as Katie immediately backed off.

She looked towards the door, but Ruby was standing in her way. There was no way she'd be able to get up the stairs before Lilith caught her. She was completely and utterly trapped.

"So, this is it then? You're going to kill me?" Katie inquired, as Lilith nodded.

"I'll make it quick" Lilith informed her, showing an uncharacteristic mercy, as she held out a knife.

"Just get it over with. I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of begging for my life" Katie retorted, even though tears were beginning to well up in her eyes.

"That's a shame, I was looking forward to it" Ruby stated.

"Whatever your endgame is, it won't work, Ruby. Sam will figure it out" Katie spat out.

"I think you have a little too much faith in him" Ruby suggested.

"If there is one person in this world I believe in, it's him" Katie insisted.

"Any last words?" Lilith inquired.

"Why? Why is it so important that you kill me?" Katie insisted.

"You'll understand soon. This isn't an end, Katie. It is your beginning" Lilith told her, before stabbing her in the stomach.

Katie couldn't help the sharp cry that come out of her mouth as she felt the excruciating burning pain in her stomach. She gasped as Lilith withdrew the knife and then plunged it back into her chest, as Katie had to grab onto her shoulders to stop her from passing out from the pain. Once she pulled the knife out again, Katie lost the feeling in her legs, and fell to the floor. Instead of the burning pain she felt a moment ago, she now felt completely numb. She tried to keep awake, to move, but it was no use. Her eyes flickered shut, as all she saw was dark.

* * *

Sam frowned when he saw that the motel room was empty, having only left forty minutes ago. He was about to go searching for Katie when he heard an urgent knock on the door and expected it to be her.

"Sam Winchester?" A man questioned, a hint of panic in his voice.

"Yes…who are you?" Sam asked, feeling something familiar about the man.

"Bobby Singer sent me. Your friend…I think she's walked into a trap" The man informed her.

"You're a hunter?" Sam guessed, as the man nodded.

"Bobby said she thought you had been taken hostage in a house a couple blocks from here. He hasn't been able to get a hold of her since-" He started, but Sam cut him off.

"What?! Take me there, now!" Sam insisted, as they both began rushing off.

He couldn't understand why Katie would go there if she thought it was a trap. She was smart. But then…she thought he had been captured. She had gone there for him. He cautiously walked through the doors of the abandoned house, an overwhelming feeling of dread falling over him. He stopped short when he saw a body on the floor, and a pool of blood surrounding them.

"No, no, no" Sam mumbled, as he rushed towards the body.

He cried out when he saw it was Katie, her shirt completely drenched in blood. Her eyes were closed, but from the expression on her face, it was clear she had been in pain.

"No, Katie. Please, you can't be dead. You can't die" Sam shook his head, as he dropped to his knees and took her in his arms.

"Please, you can't. Wake up, wake up" He cried, cradling her head to his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" He stuttered, tears falling down his face.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We're finally going to be getting Demon!Katie next chapter, which is going to be exciting. I'd really like some feedback, so can I please have some reviews?:)


	4. Back to Life

Katie shot upright, breathing heavily as she begun to take her surroundings. She was in the middle of the road, it was late at night…and the last thing she could remember was being in Hell.

"What the f-" She started, but was cut off by a car's blaring horn and realised she was still in the road.

She quickly hobbled away, as the car zoomed past her. She looked down at herself to see she was in the clothes she died in. She still had the blood stain on her chest. She shook her head as she tried to remember what had happened. It had been a normal day, she was locked up in her cage, when suddenly there was bright light and then…she was here. Was she alive? She quickly began to run, knowing that whatever had just pulled her out of her cage could not be far behind. After being stuck in a metal box that she could barely stand up in, it felt good to be able to move, to run. She wanted desperately to see someone, anyone. She had no visitors the entire time she was there, most days her throat was sore from screaming for anyone to find her. But they never did. It had felt like she had been there for over 90 years. Suddenly a sick thought appeared in her head, as she begun to wonder whether her surroundings were even real. She soon found a diner a mile or so away, and cautiously entered the building. There were only a few stragglers, as she realised it must have been early in the morning.

"Hi" She beamed, as she walked over to the counter.

"Um…yes?" The man behind the counter questioned, clearly unnerved by the way Katie was smiling.

"What day is it?" Katie queried.

"Tuesday" The man replied.

"What year?" Katie asked.

"How much have you had to drink?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Please, just tell me" Katie insisted.

"May 14th 2009" He answered, with a shrug.

"Nine months…not even a year" Katie mumbled.

"Is that blood on your shirt?" He inquired, his eyes going wide.

"Um…no…" Katie trailed off, seeing the man next to her had also started to stare.

She turned around, about to take a hasty escape when she saw two men enter the diner. She had to stifle a gasp as she saw that they had black smoke inside their bodies. Demons, she realised. She whipped her head back around, trying not to stand out.

"It's just ketchup…I'll have a coke" She informed him, as he simply shrugged and went to do this.

She then sat down at the farthest away booth, and stuck her head down. Why were they here and how could she see them now, she wondered? She felt herself stiffen as both men went to stand at the counter.

"What can I do for your gentlemen?" She heard him ask.

"We're looking for a girl. Around 20, brunette. Probably has blood on her" The tallest replied.

She bit her lip, waiting to see how he would reply. She was dead if her gave her away.

"We get a lot of brunette's in here, fellas" He smiled.

With a grimace, they both began to turn away, as Katie let out a sigh of relief.

"How much do you want this information? If you've got the money, I'd be willing to help out" The man who had been sitting at the counter announced.

The tallest man slapped down a $50 note onto the counter, with a smirk.

"She's in the corner" He gestured towards her.

They whipped their heads around, spotting her instantly. She stood up, trying to think of a way out, but coming up with none. She was trapped.

"There's no need to make a scene" The shorter one told her.

"I'm not going back there" She retorted, as he pulled out a knife.

Everyone in the diner gasped, and started to head towards the door, realising a fight was about to breakout. The shorter man lunged at her instantly, as she ducked away from his knife just before it hit her. However, it did strike her arm, cutting through the flesh. She cried out, holding her arm close to her chest. Suddenly the pain stopped, as she looked down to see the wound had completely vanished. Before she could think about this more, the man advanced on her again. This time she caught his hand between her own, mere inches from her chest. To both of their surprise, she managed to stop him from getting any closer. He then used his other hand to try to push down harder, but even with only one hand, Katie seemed far stronger than him. With a frown, she bent his hand backwards, and plunged the knife into his own chest. She then kicked out with her leg, pushing him to the ground. Meanwhile, the other man had got closer and was about to strike her when she raised her hand out. He instantly steeled his movements, as she realised that even though she wasn't touching him, she seemed to be able to control his movements. With a flick of her wrist, she sent him over the counter. Then she began to run. She ran for miles and miles, until she got to what seemed like the nearest city. She had never heard of it, but at least there were people around. She sat down on a bench for a moment, and tried to listen out for demons, hoping that maybe she would still be able to hear them.

"We've lost her" She heard a voice pipe up.

"She attacked you?" A woman's voice asked.

"Yes, but she seemed surprised by it" The male voice stated.

"She doesn't realise she's one of us? Good, we could use-" Katie began to lose the link, as her breathing got heavy.

A demon? She couldn't be…but those powers she had used, they were just like the black eyed monsters she had faced in the past. She looked down to where her cut should have been and saw there was still nothing there. She had healed like a demon, had used telekinesis like a demon, and seemed far stronger in general. Something was different with her at least. Deciding it was best to listen in on the conversation, she once again stopped listening to the sounds around her and tried to find the demons.

"We should go for the next target. Sam Winchester was spotted close by" The same man announced.

"Where exactly?" The female inquired.

"A motel on the east of the city. We should reach him soon" The man stated.

"Lucifer will not be happy that we have lost the girl" The woman insisted.

"We'll find her again, she can't hide for too long" He retorted, as Katie cut off the conversation.

She couldn't believe it; Sam was in the city. She felt a sense of relief wash over her at this news, but she couldn't stop the niggling doubt at the back of her mind. It all seemed to easy, too much of a coincidence. But she needed help. She quickly set off in the east direction, trying not to dwell on the fact that supposedly the literal Devil was looking for her. She soon found the motel, but quickly realised that she had no idea how to find Sam, it wasn't as if she could knock on every door. A moment later, she recognised a familiar voice and turned around to see the female demon she heard from before walking into the motel. She quickly turned around and started to walk in the opposite direction. She spotted a church, and thinking that it would be the last place they would look, she ran inside. She knocked into someone as she ran through the door, and seeing as they were so tall, couldn't see their face.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you…" Katie trailed off, looking up to see who she had knocked into.

She gasped as she saw the exact man she was looking for, sharing an equally shocked expression.

"Sam?" She questioned, breaking into a grin.

"How…how are you…" Sam stuttered, as Katie pulled him into a hug.

"I can't believe it's really you" She smiled, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You were dead…I don't understand" Sam exclaimed, pulling away.

"I'm as confused as you, one moment I'm in hell and the next I just woke up in the middle of the road miles away. Demons have been after me ever since" She explained.

"You were in hell?" Sam inquired, a dark expression on his face, as she nodded.

"Sam, somethings happened to me since I've been back, I have these…powers" She admitted.

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

"I mean like…demon powers" She confessed.

"What?" Sam asked, pulling back slightly.

"I don't know but I feel different. It's hard to explain. I got cut earlier and look, not even a scratch" She stated, holding up her arm.

"So…does that me you don't have a soul anymore?" Sam inquired.

"I don't think so, I still feel like me. I still care about you" She informed him, as he brought out a flask from his jacket.

"Holy water, huh?" Katie mumbled, as Sam splashed a little on her arm.

Katie flinched a little, having some minor pain from it, as Sam frowned.

"Does it hurt?" Sam inquired.

"A little I guess" She shrugged.

"This is weird" Sam stated.

"Still, it's so good to see you" She smiled.

"I can't believe you're alive…you went after me and it got you killed. It was all my fault" Sam cried, guilt clear in his voice.

"No, no. It's my fault, I never should have gone there. I knew Ruby was trouble and-" She started, but he cut her off.

"Ruby was the one who killed you?" He queried.

"Well it was Lilith, but it was Ruby who set me up. Do you know where she is? Because I wouldn't mind ripping her head off right now" Katie said, angrily.

"She's dead. So is Lilith" He told her.

"How? Who killed them?" Katie frowned.

"I did…I…I've screwed up, really bad, Katie" Sam sighed.

"Okay, you can tell me on the road. I just saw a pair of demons walking into the motel you've been staying in. We need to leave here, now" Katie insisted.

"Shit...Dean's in there" Sam exclaimed, rushing towards the door.

"Hold up. As in dead brother Dean?" Katie questioned, running after him.

* * *

It wasn't long until they got back to Sam's room, and could hear a fight had erupted inside.

"Wait, you stay out here" Sam told her.

"What? But I can help!" Katie insisted.

"Its too dangerous" Sam said, shaking his head.

He then barged into the room, leaving Katie alone in the corridor. She lasted about 20 seconds before following after him, not caring that it was dangerous. Sam was in trouble and that was all that mattered. She spotted Sam immediately, who was getting punched repeatedly by a woman on the floor. She then spotted one of the men from the diner earlier beating up another man.

"Hey!" She shouted, raising out her arm, as she flicked her wrist.

This caused the male demon to be thrown into the corner of the room, shocking everyone momentarily.

"Wow, it's like buy one get one free" The woman smirked, pushing Sam to the floor, and standing up.

"Get away from him" Katie hissed, her eyes flickering going black for a second.

Katie seemed to realise this and was able to pull herself back. Meanwhile, the other man had grabbed a bloody knife and plunged it into the male demon, killing him. This seemed to spook the woman, who backed away and then smoked out of her meat suit, which dropped to the floor.

"Bobby!" She heard the man shout, as she spotted the familiar older man on the floor.

"Oh my God" She gasped, rushing to Bobby's side, and seeing blood was pouring out of his stomach.

She grabbed a nearby cushion and started to press it onto the bleeding.

"Who the hell is this?" She heard the man ask Sam.

"I'm guessing you must be Dean, I'd shake your hand but I'm kind of busy trying to keep his guts in. Now, are you going to help me get him up or what?" She questioned, and after a moment Dean went to do this.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! By now I'm sure you've all heard the sad news about Supernatural. It's strange how I knew this was coming, as I suddenly decided to publish this story after so many years:( So, Katie is back and has met Dean now...sort of. He's certainly not going to be happy finding out Sam has another demonic ally. Please leave a review:)

WickedlyMinx: Aw, thank you so much:) It's great to hear you like this story!

teenwolfismylife101: Don't worry, Cas is turning up very soon now:) Thanks for the review:)


	5. There Are Angels Now?

"Hang on, Bobby. Hang in there. You're gonna be okay" Dean told him, as they rushed into ER.

Bobby was quickly placed onto a gurney and wheeled away by a team of nurses and doctor's, who all seemed suspicious of the group. Katie wouldn't have been surprised if the police had already been called.

"Just wait here" A nurse stated.

"We can't just leave him" Sam retorted.

"Just don't move. I've got questions" The nurse insisted.

"Sammy, we got to go" Dean announced.

"No. No way, Dean" Sam said, shaking his dead.

"The demons heard where the sword is. We got to get to it before they do if we're not too late already. Come on!" Dean insisted.

"Bobby's where he needs to be right now. We can't do anything else for him" Katie added, pulling Sam along.

They rushed out to the car, as Dean got in the driver's seat, and Katie sat down in the front with him, as Dean's eyes widened.

"Um, what are you doing?" He queried, as Sam got into the backseat.

"I have always ridden shotgun in this car and I don't plan to stop now" Katie informed him, with a shrug.

"Okay, seriously. Who is this girl?" Dean asked.

"A friend. Someone we can trust" Sam replied.

"Drive now, talk later," Katie told him, ushering to the road, as Dean started the car.

It wasn't long until they reached their destination, an old storage lockup of John Winchester's. Sam and Dean began to set up their weapons, taking what they thought they might need. When Katie went to pick up a gun, Sam quickly stopped her, raising an eyebrow as he did so.

"Woah, woah. 1 out of 7 cans, does not mean you're good enough to shoot a gun" Sam scolded her.

"I can't go in empty handed" Katie stated, as she went to pick up a machete with a mischievous look in her eyes.

With a roll of his eyes, Sam grabbed the demon knife from Dean and gave it to a smirking Katie, who saluted him and began walking towards the storage unit.

"How do you know this chick and I don't?" Dean inquired.

"I met her when you were in hell" Sam replied.

"Wait, is this like Ruby 2.0?" Dean queried.

"No, she is nothing like Ruby" Sam scolded him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend your girlfriend" Dean snapped.

"Ugh, what? That's disgusting. Katie's like a sister to me" Sam grumbled.

"She's a demon, Sam" Dean insisted.

"Well, she wasn't when I first met her…look, I let her down. She went to hell because of me" Sam sighed.

"So, this is a guilt thing?" Dean asked.

"No, this is I care about her and she's got mixed up in all of this because of me, thing" Sam retorted.

"God, can you two stop arguing like little babies for two minutes and help me open this door?" Katie called over to them.

Dean then ushered her out of the way as he began to pick the lock, knowing they had a tight time limit.

"Can you do that any faster? The demons are probably here already" Katie insisted.

"I'm sorry, do you want to do this? No, I didn't think so" Dean bickered.

"Just saying, but Sam could have picked that lock like 30 seconds ago" Katie grinned, watching Dean get riled up.

Sam couldn't stop the small smile that appeared on his face, remembering how Katie had said if she ever met Dean she would annoy the hell out of him. A moment later, Dean had picked the lock and they cautiously entered the room. They quickly spotted two dead bodies on the floor and guessed that they must have been demons.

"I guess someone got here before us" Katie mumbled, raising her knife up.

"I see you told the demons where the sword is" A voice boomed from behind them.

Katie saw it was an older man in a suit, with two men behind him. What was really amazing, were the wings sprouting from their backs.

"…They've got wings…" Katie trailed off, in awe.

She blinked and suddenly she couldn't see them anymore. She was sure they had been there, much larger than the men themselves.

"Oh, thank god. The angels are here" Dean mocked.

"Hold up, there are angels now?" Katie questioned.

"A lots happened since I last saw you. Action now, talk later" Sam whispered to her, giving her speech from earlier.

"And to think...the demons could have grabbed it any time they wanted. It was right in front of them" Zachariah announced, closing the door with a flick of his wrist.

"What do you mean?" Sam frowned.

"We may have planted that particular piece of prophecy inside Chuck's skull, but it happened to be true. We did lose the Michael sword. We truly couldn't find it. Until now. You've just hand-delivered it to us" Zachariah smirked.

"We don't have anything" Dean shrugged.

"It's you, chucklehead. You're the Michael sword" Zachariah went on, as Dean's eyes widened.

"…What sort of comeback is chucklehead?" Katie queried, breaking the awkward silence.

"We also thank you for bringing us the demon. We don't want Lucifer getting his hands on her" Zachariah added.

"Why would Lucifer want me?" Katie frowned.

"Well because of the prophecies of course…and because of your blood" Zachariah started.

"My blood? What the hell are you talking about?" Katie questioned.

"You got the good old crib blood when you were 6 months old just like Sam here" Zachariah informed her.

"Azazel did that to her too?" Sam suggested.

"Nope, think a little bigger" Zachariah smirked.

"Lucifer" Dean realised.

"Wait, you're saying I have the Devil's blood in me?" Katie frowned.

"Got it in one, kiddo" Zachariah replied.

"You said something about prophecies?" Dean added.

"Something happened that never has before. Two separate prophecies about the same thing. One says' you'll die saving the world from the Lucifer, the other says that you'll help Lucifer in destroying the world" Zachariah explained.

"Bit contradictory" Dean stated.

"So I say we keep you holed up in a nice little cage until we decide whether to kill you or use you" Zachariah smirked.

"Back off," Sam said, standing in front of her protectively.

Katie didn't know how she was supposed to process what she had just been told, it seemed so ridiculous. How had she gone from being another hopeless soul in hell to a demon with Lucifer's blood in a matter of hours?

"I'm getting off topic here, back to you Dean. What, you thought you could actually kill Lucifer? You simpering wad of insecurity and self-loathing? No. You're just a human, Dean. And not much of one" Zachariah accused.

"What do you mean, I'm the sword?" Dean asked.

"Michael's weapon. Or, rather, his...receptacle" Zachariah replied.

"I'm a vessel?" Dean questioned.

"You're the vessel. Michael's vessel" Zachariah clarified.

"How? Why—why me?" Dean insisted.

"Because you're chosen! It's a great honour, Dean" Zachariah went on.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, life as an angel condom. That's real fun. I think I'll pass, thanks" Dean spat out.

"Joking. Always joking. Well...no more jokes" Zachariah announced, holding his fingers like a gun, pointing at Dean, and then shifting to Sam.

"Bang" He said, as a loud crunch could be heard and Sam fell to the floor.

"God!" Sam cried out, in pain.

Katie crouched down beside him as he held his legs in agony. She glared at Zachariah, trying to weigh in her options. She could try to fight the angel, but he would clearly win, even with her newfound demonic powers.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean shouted at him.

"Keep mouthing off, I'll break more than his legs. I am completely and utterly through screwing around. The war has begun. We don't have our general. That's bad. Now, Michael is going to take his vessel and lead the final charge against the adversary. You understand me?" Zachariah explained.

"How many humans die in the crossfire, huh? A million? Five, ten?" Dean queried.

"Probably more. If Lucifer goes unchecked, you know how many die? All of them. He'll roast the planet alive" Zachariah informed him.

"There's a reason you're telling me this instead of just nabbing me. You need my consent. Michael needs my say-so to ride around in my skin" Dean realised.

"Unfortunately, yes" Zachariah sighed.

"Well, there's got to be another way" Dean retorted.

"There is no other way. There must be a battle. Michael must defeat the serpent. It is written" Zachiriah told him.

"There's also some prophecy saying that I'm going to help Lucifer…and that certainly isn't happening" Katie spat out, as Zachariah glared at her.

"Good point. And on the other hand...Eat me. The answer's no" Dean announced.

"Okay. How about this? Your friend Bobby—we know he's gravely injured. Say yes, and we'll heal him. Say no, he'll never walk again" Zachariah offered.

"No" Dean shook his head.

"Fine, let's start with the demon next" Zachariah stated, raising his hand to Katie.

She flinched as she felt a strange power wash over her, but was surprised when she didn't feel any pain. When she opened her eyes, she saw the angels staring back at her in equal shock. Zachariah did this again, but once again nothing happened. It was obvious the angel was becoming angry.

"Lucifer's blood must be protecting you" Zachariah grumbled.

"Or maybe you're just not as good as you think you are" Katie suggested, with a smirk.

"Then how about we heal you from...stage-four stomach cancer?" Zachariah said to Dean, who instantly doubled over, coughing blood onto his palm.

"No" Dean spat out.

"Then let's get really creative. Uh, let's see how...Sam does without his lungs" Zachariah went on, as Sam began to gasp for air.

"Stop it, you asshole!" Katie cried, helplessly.

"Are we having fun yet? You're going to say yes, Dean" Zachariah insisted.

"Just kill us" Dean replied.

"Kill you? Oh, no. I'm just getting started" Zachariah grinned.

With a yell, Katie raised her arm forward and motioned towards Zachariah, who was instantly pushed onto his back. Katie looked down at her hands in shock, she hadn't actually expected anything to happen. It had been muscle memory more than anything. But from what memory? The two other angels looked at each other unsurely, as Zachariah glared at her.

"You'll pay for that, you black-eyed bitch. I may not be able to use my powers on you, but I can still kill you" Zachariah fumed, storming forward, as Katie held her breath.

Suddenly a bright light flashed behind them, as they all turned to see a man had appeared and now had his blade through one of the angel's throat. Katie's mouth dropped as she saw this man also had wings, but it was his bright blue eyes that caught her attention. The other angel charged forward, as the man in the trench coat dodged his blows. He then kicked the angel into the wall, using his blade to stab him in the arm. With the angel at his mercy, he broke his arm, shoving the blade from his hand, and threw him into another wall. He then used his blade to stab the angel in the back, as there was once again a bright light. He walked confidently towards them, and Katie was pretty sure she had never seen someone look so hot.

"How are you..." Zachariah trailed off.

"Alive? That's a good question. How did these two end up on that aeroplane? Another good question. 'Cause the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer, don't we?" He went on.

"No. That's not possible" Zachariah shook his head.

"It scares you. Well, it should. Now, put these boys back together and go. I won't ask twice" He warned, as Zachariah vanished, and both the boys sighed in relief.

Katie had to remember to close her mouth as the man seemed to spot her, his expression instantly turning dark. This isn't going to end well, Katie thought to herself.

"Demon" He mumbled, as he began to advance on Katie, who took a step back.

"Wait, Cas. It's okay, she's with us" Sam said, stepping in front of him.

"Do you not remember what happened last time you had a demon friend?" He squinted at him.

"What do you mean the last time?" Katie frowned.

"Look, it's not important. Katie's my friend, and you're not to hurt her, alright?" Sam insisted, as he reluctantly nodded.

"You two need to be more careful," He told them, as Sam and Dean stood up, seemingly ignoring Katie.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that. Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought" Dean stated.

"I don't mean the angels. Lucifer is circling his vessel. And once he takes it, those hex bags won't be enough to protect you" He explained, as he put his hands on both Sam and Dean's chests, as they both gasped.

"What the hell was that?" Dean queried.

"An Enochian sigil. It'll hide you from every angel in creation, including Lucifer" He told them.

"I'll have one of those" Katie piped up, raising an eyebrow at him.

He cautiously walked over to her, quickly placing his hand on her chest, as she felt a searing pain go through her.

"Ouch, give a girl a bit of warning, next time?" Katie cried.

"What, did you just brand us with it?" Dean questioned.

"No. I carved it into your ribs" He replied.

"Yeah, could have done with that information before, mate" Katie sighed, rubbing her chest.

"Mate? Why would I wish to mate with you?" He frowned at her.

"…Is he for real?" Katie asked.

"Unfortunately" Dean mumbled.

"Hey, Cas, were you really dead?" Sam inquired.

"Yes" He admitted.

"Then how are you back?" Dean queried, as suddenly he vanished.

"Not one for goodbyes, I'm guessing?" Katie asked as they shrugged.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Castiel has finally entered this story, but he and Katie's relationship will certainly be getting off to a rocky start. I'm not sure if I was totally happy with how this chapter went, but I always find it difficult introducing characters. Please leave a review:)

WickedlyMinx: Aw, thank you! It makes me really happy to know you're enjoying this story:)

teenwolfismylife101: She's definitely still Katie, but her new powers will have a big change on her, as power can be a very tricky thing. Thanks for the review:)


	6. Screw the Apocalypse

"So basically, his name is Castiel and he's a rebellious socially awkward angel?" Katie queried, as they walked into the hospital.

"Yeah, why all of the interest?" Sam questioned.

"No reason. Just curious" She shrugged with a small smirk.

They soon came to Bobby's room and could hear shouting from inside. They looked through the doorway to see Bobby with a Doctor, who had a terrified expression on their face.

"Guessing he's awake at least" Dean mumbled.

"Unlikely to walk again"?! Why, you snot-nosed son of a bitch! Wait till I get out of this bed! I'll use my game leg and kick your friggin' ass! Yeah, you better run!" Bobby shouted after a doctor who was running away.

"You know this hospital has a zero tolerance policy, right?" Katie grinned, walking inside.

"Well, I never. I thought I saw you at the motel, but I thought I was just losing my marbles. How are you alive, kid?" Bobby asked.

"Wait, you know her too?" Dean frowned.

"She'd give me updates on Sam, stop me from going crazy" Bobby explained.

"And what did I get in return? Gruff insults" Katie grinned, hopping onto the window seal.

"And free beer" Bobby reminded her.

"Why do you think I bothered showing up?" Katie laughed.

"Can you believe that yahoo that doctor was spewing?" Bobby queried.

"Screw him. You'll be fine" Dean insisted.

"So, let me ask the million-dollar question. What do we do now?" Sam questioned.

"Well...We save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess. It's bad. Whoever wins, heaven or hell, we're boned" Bobby shrugged.

"What if we win?" Dean asked as everyone turned to look at him.

I'm serious. I mean, screw the angels and the demons and their crap apocalypse. Hell, they want to fight a war, they can find their own planet. This one's ours, and I say they get the hell off it. We take 'em all on. We kill the devil. Hell, we even kill Michael if we have to. But we do it our own damn selves" Dean explained.

"Whatever he's been smoking, I want it" Katie stated.

"And how are we supposed to do all this, genius?" Bobby inquired.

"I got no idea. But what I do have is a GED and a give-'em-hell attitude, and I'll figure it out" Dean went on.

"We're all doomed" Katie whispered to Sam, who had to hold in his laughter.

"You are nine kinds of crazy, boy" Bobby sighed.

"It's been said…Listen, you stay on the mend. We'll see you in a bit" Dean told him, as they started to walk out of the room.

"Sam?...I was awake. I know what I said back there. I just want you to know that...that was the demon talking. I ain't cutting you out, boy. Not ever" Bobby announced.

"Thanks, Bobby" Sam smiled at him.

"You're welcome. I deserve a damn medal for this, but...you're welcome" Bobby mumbled, as they left him in peace.

"You know, I was thinking, Dean—maybe we could go after the Colt" Sam suggested, once they got into the car park.

"What's the Colt?" Katie asked.

"It's a gun that was created by an old west hunter that can kill anything. It's the thing that killed Azazel" Sam explained to her.

"Wait, she knows about that?" Dean frowned.

"I know about pretty much everything…well, up until I died" Katie shrugged, as he rolled his eyes.

"Why? What difference would that make anyway?" Dean queried.

"Well, we could use it on Lucifer. I mean, you just said back there-" Sam started, but Dean cut him off.

"I just said a bunch of crap for Bobby's benefit…I mean, I'll fight. I'll fight till the last man, but lets at least be honest. I mean, we don't stand a snowball's chance, and you know that. I mean, hell, you of all people know that" Dean insulted, pushing past him.

"Dean...Is there something you want to say to me?" Sam questioned.

"I tried, Sammy. I mean, I really tried. But I just can't keep pretending that everything's all right. Because it's not. And it's never going to be. You chose a demon over your own brother and look what happened" Dean exclaimed.

"Hold up, he did what? With what demon?" Katie queried.

"Ruby. He chose Ruby over me, and she manipulated him into killing Lilith and that's why Lucifer is out of his cage" Dean told her.

"You went back to Ruby?! After all those times I told you not to?" Katie gasped.

"Wow, even the demon told you not to…and you still did" Dean stated.

"I would give anything—anything—to take it all back" Sam insisted.

"I know you would. And I know how sorry you are. I do. But, man...you were the one that I depended on the most. And you let me down in ways that I can't even...I'm just—I'm having a hard time forgiving and forgetting here. You know?" Dean confessed, as Katie tried to process everything.

"What can I do?" Sam pleaded.

"Honestly? Nothing. I just don't...I don't think that we can ever be what we were. You know? I just don't think I can trust you" Dean admitted, shocking Sam.

Katie went to follow, but Sam held her back, looking at her sadly.

"I didn't…I didn't know…" Sam trailed off.

"She pretty much killed me, Sam. And you've been hooking up with her for months. How many bloody times did I tell you she was bad news?! Why didn't you listen to me? Did you not care?" Katie asked.

"I did! Of course, I did. But after you died, with Dean gone…I just didn't know who else to turn to" Sam sighed.

"You're right, you know. You really have screwed up this time" Katie shook her head, walking away.

She then went to open the back seat door, as Dean frowned at her from the driving seat.

"I thought you said you were never going to sit in the back seat" Dean stated.

"Suddenly it doesn't seem so bad" Katie mumbled, getting in and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"You know if you frown any harder you'll get wrinkles" Bobby informed her, as she let out a sigh.

"You're one to talk, old man" She retorted.

"What's up with you and Sam anyway?" Bobby queried.

"I don't know…I'm just upset he went with Ruby after how many times I told him to avoid her" Katie admitted.

"Dean was dead, and you had just been murdered. He was off the deep end" Bobby explained.

"I get that…but why Ruby?" Katie sighed.

"You know how manipulative she was. She even fooled me" Bobby confessed.

"Yeah…I'll get over it. But I'm still pissed" She insisted.

"You know he gave you a hunter's funeral. Read a soppy poem and everything" Bobby informed her.

"And I thought he knew me" Katie mocked.

"He did play the song though" Bobby mumbled, with a smile.

"He played 'Stayin Alive'?" Katie grinned, as Bobby nodded.

"Awesome" Katie giggled.

"How're you doing anyway?" Katie questioned, a moment later.

"I'll be better once that angel arrives to heal me" Bobby replied, as Katie bit her lip, hoping he was right.

She had seen Dean approaching the room and noticed the brown envelope he was holding. Curious, she stood up and went to talk to the pair.

"What's in there?" Katie inquired.

"I went to radiology and got some glamour shots. Let's just say the doctors are baffled" Dean exclaimed, as he showed them the X-ray.

It showed he had numerous carvings on his ribs, which Sam frowned at. Katie couldn't believe the writing must have been on her own ribs and rubbed against her chest subconsciously.

"Holy crap…is this Enochian?" Sam suggested.

"What are you talking about? It's in English" Katie stated.

"Uh…no. It's not" Sam told her.

"Look, that says something about archangels…and that bit has some names in it…" Katie trailed off when she saw Sam staring at her weirdly.

"Wait…she can read Enochian now?" Dean queried.

"Zachariah did say Lucifer gave you his blood" Sam frowned.

"Ugh, don't even say that. It gives me the creeps" Katie shivered.

A moment later, Sam's phone rang as he took it out of his pocket. Katie was busy inspecting the X-ray still, trying to decipher more of the words when she heard a familiar name.

"Hello? Castiel?" Sam answered.

"Speak of the devil" Dean mumbled.

"St. Martins hospital. Why? Cas?" Sam queried, as he hung up.

"Not chatty at all," Katie said, leaning against the doorway.

* * *

A few minutes later they spotted the angel walking towards them, a determined look on his face.

"Cell phone, Cas? Really? Since when do angels need to reach out and touch someone?" Dean asked him.

"You're hidden from angels now…all angels. I won't be able to simply-" Castiel was cut off.

"Enough foreplay. Get over here and lay your damn hands on…Get healing. Now" Bobby insisted.

"I can't" Castiel confessed, as Bobby turned to look at the angel.

"Say again?" Bobby questioned.

Castiel went to enter the room but saw Katie standing in the doorway and glared at her. With a roll of her eyes, she backed up, as he sauntered over to Bobby.

"I'm cut off from heaven and much of heaven's power. Certain things I can do. Certain things I can't" He explained.

"You're telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life?" Bobby accused.

"I'm sorry" Castiel offered, looking somewhat downtrodden.

"Shove it up your ass" Bobby retorted, as he turned his wheelchair around.

"At least he's talking to someone other than the demon now" Dean mumbled.

"I heard that" Bobby called out, gruffly.

"Hey, we'll find a way. Okay? Winchesters seem to love making deals with the devil…so maybe that will work" Katie stated, giving Sam a look.

Sam just put his hands up in mock defence, knowing there was nothing he could say to her that would make things better. He'd have to show her how sorry he was instead, he thought to himself.

"I don't have much time. We need to talk" Castiel announced, as he turned to the three.

"Okay…" Dean trailed off.

"Your plan to kill Lucifer" Castiel started.

"Yeah. You want to help?" Dean suggested.

"No. It's foolish. It can't be done" Castiel shook his head.

"Oh. Thanks for the support" Dean retorted.

"But I believe I have the solution. There is someone besides Michael strong enough to take on Lucifer. Strong enough to stop the apocalypse" Castiel went on.

"Who's that?" Sam inquired.

"The one who resurrected me and put you on that aeroplane. The one who began everything. God. I'm gonna find God" Castiel explained, as they all shared sceptical looks.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry, this update took so long but it's been my birthday week so I was very busy. This chapter was a bit of a filler, but we'll have some fun Katie/Cas interactions coming up next time. Please leave a review:)

WickedlyMinx: That's great to hear:) Thanks for the review!


	7. God?

"God?" Dean asked, as he closed the door, not wanting anyone to hear their conversation.

"Yes" Castiel nodded.

"God" Dean repeated.

"Yes! He isn't in heaven. He has to be somewhere" Castiel exclaimed, getting irritated by Dean's behaviour.

"Try New Mexico. I hear he's on a tortilla" Dean joked.

"I don't get it" Katie stated, not understanding the joke.

"Buzzkill" Dean mumbled.

"No, he's not on any flatbread" Castiel frowned, thinking Dean was serious.

Katie had to hold down a laugh. The angel's nativity was kind of adorable, she thought to herself.

"Listen, Chuckles, even if there is a God, he is either dead…and that's the generous theory-" Dean began but was cut off.

"He is out there, Dean" Castiel told him.

"-or he's up and kicking and doesn't give a rat's ass about any of us" Dean went on, finishing his sentence.

Castiel glared at this, as it was clear to everyone, apart from Dean he was beginning to get angry.

"I mean, look around you, man. The world is in the toilet. We are literally at the end of days here, and he's off somewhere drinking booze out of a coconut. All right?" Dean suggested.

"Enough. This is not a theological issue. It's strategic. With God's help, we can win" Castiel informed him.

"It's a pipe dream, Cas" Dean replied.

"I killed two angels this week. My brothers. I'm hunted. I rebelled. And I did it, all of it, for you, and you failed. You and your brother destroyed the world…and I lost everything, for nothing. So keep your opinions to yourself" Castiel said angrily, as he advanced on Dean.

"Well, the world's not over yet. So maybe instead of fighting, we should help each other?" Katie suggested.

"Your opinion is not necessary" Castiel stated.

"Oh, you did not just-" Katie was cut off as Sam cut her off.

"Angel, remember? Let it go" Sam told her, as Katie nodded, backing off.

"You didn't drop in just to tear us a new hole. What is it you want?" Bobby asked.

"I did come for something. An amulet" Castiel confessed, his anger dissipating.

"An amulet? What kind?" Bobby queried.

"Very rare. Very powerful. It burns hot in God's presence. It'll help me find him" Castiel explained.

"A God EMF?" Sam exclaimed as Cas nodded.

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about. I got nothing like that" Bobby informed him.

"I know. You don't" Castiel said, as he looked and Dean, his gaze dropping onto his amulet.

"What, this?" Dean realised, gesturing to his amulet.

"May I borrow it?" Castiel asked.

"No" Dean replied, gruffly.

"Dean. Give it to me" Castiel insisted.

Dean mulled this over for a few seconds, as Katie knew it must be hard for him, remembering how Sam had kept the amulet after Dean had died. It meant a lot to both of them.

"All right, I guess" Dean sighed, as he held it out, but pulled it back at the last second.

"Don't lose it" Dean warned him, as Castiel took it from his hand.

"Great. Now I feel naked" Dean grimaced.

"I'll be in touch" Castiel informed them, as Dean nodded.

A moment later he was gone in a flap of wings, surprising them all a little. Katie rolled her eyes at the angel's vanishing act as she realised it was a common thing.

"When you find God, tell him to send legs!" Bobby shouted out.

"What an asshole. He could have at least explained a bit more" Katie grumbled.

"Well, like you said. He's not one to talk" Sam shrugged.

"He still shouldn't have just flapped off like that" Katie insisted, thinking it was rude.

She suddenly noticed how everyone's eyes widened, looking at something behind her. She frowned when she turned around to find the angel she was just talking about.

"Uh…didn't you just leave?" Katie queried, wondering how much he had heard.

"I…what did you do?" Castiel accused, walking up to her.

"What?! I didn't do anything!" Katie exclaimed.

"I was brought back here by something. And you're the only **thing** here" Castiel went on.

"First of all, I'm not a thing. Second of all, you better watch your tone. And lastly, I don't know what the hell you're talking about" Katie spat out, taking a step forward so the pair were toe to toe.

She knew she should have been intimidated by the angel, but she doubted he would hurt her, and besides...it was pretty fun to rile the guy up.

"Um, Katie. He's an angel, remember?" Sam mumbled in the background.

"Oh, so it's all right for him to be an ass?" Katie retorted, turning to glare at Sam.

"Wow Sam, you sure know how to pick your friends" Dean stated, trying to hold down a laugh.

"Would y'all stop bickering? Look, Katie, maybe it was you. I mean, demons can teleport right?" Bobby suggested.

"They can't teleport angels around" Castiel glared at her.

"Maybe you're just not as powerful as you think you are" Katie smirked at him.

He went to approach her, but before he got far he suddenly disappeared, as Dean and Sam frowned.

"Okay…that time definitely was me" Katie confessed.

"Great, now he's going to be pissed next time he turns up" Dean rolled his eyes, and he stomped out of the room.

"…Oops" Katie mumbled, feeling a little bad.

Castiel was rightfully angry that the team he had betted on had let him down, and now all the group seemed to do was give him a hard time. Her more than any of them. She decided the next time she saw him, if he didn't smite her first, she would hand him an olive branch.

* * *

Not long after the confrontation with Castiel, Bobby had received a distressed call from his friend, Rufus. He explained that the town he was in Colorado, had been infested with demons, and he was cut off by gunfire soon after that.

"Are we really sure it's a great idea to bring a demon along to demon Disneyland?" Dean insisted.

"I have a name…human. Ew, no that just sounds weird" Katie grimaced, from where she was sitting in the back of the Impala.

"Fighting fire with fire" Sam shrugged.

"I'd be a lot more helpful if I was given a gun" Katie suggested.

"Never going to happen," Sam said, turning her around and giving her a fake smile, which she returned with a mocking expression.

A few minutes later, they found the road they were driving on had been destroyed, as they all exited the car.

"This is the only road in or out," Dean said, pushing a stone off the edge.

"No signal" Sam exclaimed, holding up his phone.

"Rufus was right. Looks like demons got this place locked down" Dean told them.

"Looks like we're hiking in" Sam sighed.

"The hits just keep on coming" Dean added.

"I second that" Katie mumbled.

* * *

None of them had been prepared for what they were walking into when they arrived in the town. Cars were left abandoned, glass was spew all over the streets, and there were blood patches everywhere.

"Jesus" Katie grimaced as they came across a blood trial from where someone had been dragged out of their car.

Katie was the first one to hear someone approaching them from behind and pulled out the dagger from the waistband of her jeans. The brothers whipped around quickly, holding their shotguns up as they recognised the newcomer.

"Ellen?" Sam questioned, in disbelief.

"Hello boys" The woman announced, as she lowered her gun.

"Ellen, what the hell is going on here?" Dean asked, as the woman threw what appeared to be holy water in his face.

"We're us" Dean exclaimed, trying not to roll his eyes.

Ellen's eyes locked on with Katie's as she studied her, trying to work out who she was.

"She's a friend" Sam insisted, stepping forward.

He knew things would end badly if Ellen knew they had been joined by a demon, and they didn't have time to deal with it. Without another word, Ellen walked past the three, as Katie let out a sigh of relief. It was short lived when they entered a nearby church and saw a devil's trap on the floor, along with a line of salt.

"Uh, you know what, I'm just going to hang back out here" Katie shrugged.

"Does this kid not realise that it's not safe out there?" Ellen queried.

"Oh, I'd be more worried about it being safe if she comes in" Dean mumbled, as Sam glared at his brother.

"What does that mean?" Ellen frowned.

"She's Sam's new demon" Dean informed her.

Instantly, Ellen pulled her gun out and raised it towards Katie's temple, who backed up at the gesture.

"You brought a demon here?!" Ellen shouted, angrily.

"She's here to help. She's not like-" Sam started, but Ellen cut him off.

"Don't! Just don't, Sam. You want to bring your little demon along on your road trips, fine. But she stays out of my sight" Ellen insisted.

"But it's not safe out here. You said so yourself" Sam argued.

"I'm sure she can handle herself" Ellen mocked, as she walked away.

"It's fine, Sam" Katie stated, as she grabbed Sam's arm to stop him from calling back to her.

"No, it's not. You don't deserve to be treated like that" Sam told her.

"Maybe I do…I'm not…I'm not the same girl I was when we first met. How could I be? Look…just go after her, find out what's going on" Katie explained.

"I'll be back in ten minutes, tops," He said, as he began to chase after her.

Dean had listened to the interaction from the bottom of the stairs and was confused, to say the least. Either she was a master manipulator or…no, she was a demon, a liar, he thought to himself.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Things between Katie and Castiel are...icy at the moment to say the least, haha. They will have a very developed relationship though as time goes on. I feel like Katie came off a little bitchy in this chapter but she's basically been thrown into the apocalypse so I think that's understandable. Please leave a review:)

YaoiLovinKitsune: Thank you! I'm really glad you're liking this story and hope you continue to read it:)


	8. Useless Demon

A few minutes later, like promised, Katie heard the boys walking back up the stairs when they stopped and began to argue. It was clear that Dean didn't trust Sam's judgement around demons, which only angered Sam more. When she heard them approaching she walked over to the far door and acted like she hadn't heard anything.

"I'll get the salt. You get the guns" Sam suggested as they walked outside.

"No, we'll go together" Dean insisted.

"Dean, it's right there. Can we at least do this like professionals?" Sam retorted, as he raised his gun and walked towards the shop.

"I'll go with him" Katie offered.

"That doesn't make me feel any better" Dean grumbled, as Katie rolled her eyes.

They hadn't been in the store long when they heard someone enter through the door. They peeped over the shelf they were searching and spotted two demons had entered.

"Oh great, hillbillies" Katie groaned.

They both ducked down again when one demon came to stand at the end of aisle and Sam went to reach for his gun. The cans that were placed there rattled lightly at this motion, and the man turned around and began to attack Sam instantly. They threw a few punches between each other before the man pinned Sam down by his neck, as Sam tried to choke out an exorcism.

"Hey!" Katie yelled as she threw a salt canister over the man.

She frowned when it seemed to have no effect and wondered if somehow his clothes had shielded him from it. However, before she could think too much of it, the other man had lunged at her and threw her towards the refrigerator, as she fell. He then went to attack Sam, but only after a few seconds of attacking him with a lump of wood, Sam had stabbed him in the neck. Katie was disorientated as she went to stand up but noticed the intense look Sam had towards his now blood covered knife. She could tell he still craved the blood, even he wouldn't admit it himself.

"Sammy?" They heard Dean shout out, gruffly.

Dean looked at the scene around him and couldn't help but look at Sam with distrust.

* * *

"So, you're going out there again?" Katie inquired, as Sam and Ellen got ready to go looking for Jo and Rufus.

"I'd take you with me, but Ellen would never agree with it," Sam told her.

"It's fine, honestly. I kind of got my ass whopped out there anyway. I'll look after Dean, don't worry" Katie promised.

"And yourself" He stated, patting her on the shoulder, as he went to walk away.

"I saw how you were looking at the knife, Sammy. You can lie to me and Dean…but don't lie to yourself" She exclaimed.

"It's not the blood I miss…" Sam trailed off.

"But the power. I get it. I feel stronger than I've ever been with these freaky demon powers. But that doesn't mean it's right. It doesn't make me feel good. And it won't feel good if you fall off the wagon, not for long" Katie explained.

"I had to kill two teenagers in that store…if I still had my powers…" Sam suggested.

"Then you'd be falling down a slippery slope. It was changing you. And not into something good" Katie insisted.

"You're right" Sam nodded.

"I'm always right" Katie smirked, as Sam laughed, lightly.

* * *

"So, what's going on with you and Dean? It's hard not to notice how different things are between you two these days? That demon getting in the way?" Ellen suggested as Sam cringed.

"She has a name" Sam stated.

"Black-eyed bitch sound about right?" Ellen went on.

"Look, I know you and Dean don't trust her and that's fine. I probably wouldn't either in your shoes. But she's trying to help" Sam explained.

"I've never known a demon to help with anything if it wasn't for their own personal gain" She pointed out.

"She still has her soul, Ellen" Sam retorted, surprising the older woman.

"How?" She frowned.

"Lucifer brought her back to life…with an upgrade" Sam mumbled.

"Then how do you know she's not working for him-" Ellen started, but he cut her off.

"Because I know her! She was there for me through thick and thin…so I'm going to be there for her now" Sam argued.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Sam" Ellen sighed.

* * *

Katie sat in the doorway of the church as the night rolled in, and it started to get colder. She hadn't seen anyone in hours, humans or demons. She wished she still had the demon knife, but Sam needed it more as he was going further into town. But he still wasn't back yet. She could hear Dean walking up the stairs long before she could see him. She supposed she had her weird demon sixth sense to thank.

"No sign of them yet?" Dean asked as he reached the top of the landing.

"Nope. Nothing" Katie sighed.

"Sam said that you used to be able to tune into demon radio. Can't you do that?" Dean suggested.

"I'm always tuned in. But I can't hear anything about this place" Katie admitted.

"What do you mean always tuned in?" Dean frowned.

"I can hear them in the back of my head. Usually, when I'm close enough I can't tune them out even if I wanted to but here…I don't know, I guess they might know I'm here so they're keeping quiet" Katie explained.

"Oh…right" Dean nodded, awkwardly, not sure what to say.

He turned to start walking down the stairs again, but Katie stopped him.

"Hey, do you have any food down there? I haven't eaten since this morning?" Katie questioned, as Dean gave her a weird look.

"You remember you're a demon, right?" Dean pointed out.

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. But I'm still starving" Katie replied.

"And what do you like to eat? Babies…maybe a puppy?" Dean joked.

"Alright, guess I'll just tell Sammy you let me starve when he comes back…" Katie trailed off, a small grin growing on her face.

A moment later, something was thrown onto her lap, as she picked it up, and almost laughed when she saw what it was.

"I said food, not these weird protein bars Sam loves…Ugh, it's cardboard. It's literally cardboard" Katie grimaced, as she took a bite.

"Oh well, if it's that bad I can always take it back-" Dean began, going to grab the bar.

"I never said that" Katie replied, holding it out of his reach.

Dean huffed an amused laugh, which quickly died when Katie stood up, her hand going to her knife.

"Someone's coming" She announced, as Dean picked up his shotgun.

"Demon?" Dean queried.

"I don't think so" She shook her head, as Ellen came into view.

"Where's Sam?" Katie and Dean asked at the same time, glaring at each other as they did so.

Ellen looked down to the ground, as she shook her head, sadly. Katie felt her heart stop for just a moment, as she couldn't help but wonder if he was dead.

"They didn't…?" Katie trailed off, not sure if she wanted the answer.

"He was alive last time I saw him," Ellen told her.

"Alright, I'm going after him" Dean announced.

"What about the people downstairs?" Ellen insisted.

"…Dammit" Dean sighed after mulling it over for a second, looking like he wanted to hit something.

"I'll go" Katie exclaimed, a determined, yet scared look on her face.

"No. Sam told me I needed to keep you alive. You'll only get yourself killed going out there on your own" Dean explained.

"Like you care" Katie scoffed.

"You're right, I don't. But my brother does" Dean retorted, as he and Ellen went to walk down the stairs.

"Wait…did salt or holy water have any effect on the demons that you saw?" Katie inquired.

"No" Ellen frowned, knowing how odd it was.

"There's something not right about this. If demons had Sam in their grasp, they'd be broadcasting it loud and clear to each other" Katie pointed out.

"…You might be on to something" Dean mumbled.

* * *

Just as the sun was beginning to rise, Katie noticed a man stumbling down the road. He wasn't a demon, that much she was sure of.

"Hey, slow down. Who are you?" Katie questioned.

"I'm Roger, I went to find out what was going on and ran into…" The man trailed off when he saw how Katie was looking intensely at his ring.

There was some sort of energy coming off his ring in waves, it was almost making Katie feel sick to be standing so close to it. Her eyes snapped up to his face, as her hand went to her knife. Before she could react, he had grabbed her by the back of the neck and slammed her head into the doorway, not once, but three times. Everything went black for a few moments, as Katie cursed herself.

"Some demon I am" She groaned, as she rolled onto her back.

By the time she had managed to push herself upright, Dean and Ellen were running up the stairs, rock salt flying after them.

"Go, go!" Dean yelled as he pulled the disorientated Katie along with him.

"Why did you let that guy pass?" Dean questioned, as they got nearer to the house Ellen was leading them to.

"He…overpowered me" Katie shrugged.

"Who knew the biggest problem with having a demon on our side would be that they were useless" Ellen mumbled to herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry would you rather me go on a murderous rampage?" Katie retorted.

"Alright, enough you two. Let's just hurry up" Dean insisted.

Once they made it to their destination, Ellen explained that the house was most likely booby trapped. They threw bricks through the windows and were unsurprised when a pipe bomb exploded on the front window. Dean told her to stay out of the fight, knowing that she would probably only get in the way, which annoyed Katie to no end. However, she didn't have much choice when a boy who could have been no older than herself came up behind her with a shotgun. She quickly raised her leg and kicked the gun out of the boy's shaking hands. She then threw her arm forward, watching as the boy was thrown into a nearby wall, with her telekinesis powers. She grimaced as she saw he had broken through the wooden wall on impact.

"I'm coming through the window; don't you dare shot me!" Katie announced, as she crawled through the window, finding Ellen standing next to a blonde girl, who she expected must have been her daughter.

"That bang out there was you?" Ellen questioned.

"Guess I'm not so useless after all" Katie grinned, proudly.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **I've put a poll up on my profile about what stories you guys want me to start/continue, so it would be great if you could vote on that! **Not to worry, this story is not in that poll as I'll definitely be continuing, by if you read my other stories check it out:) I've wanted to show that Katie will not be a great fighter all of a sudden because of her powers, but we'll slowly see her develop over this season. More Cas content next chapter. Please leave a review:)

YaoiLovinKitsune: Thank you! Glad you're enjoying Sammy and Katie's relationship, I love their bond:)

teenwolfismylife101: He will eventually! But Dean has a lot of trust issues, so it's going to take some time. Thanks for the review:)


	9. First Battle Wounds

"Whoa, whoa!" Dean exclaimed as he and Rufus came running through the doorway, as Ellen raised her gun.

"We all on the same page?" Ellen asked as they both nodded, and she lowered her gun.

"Hi, Jo" Dean smiled at the blonde, his eyes softening as he saw her.

"Hey" Jo nodded at him, the pair looking at each other for just a second too long.

Katie looked in between the two, figuring that there was something going on there. However, before she could think too much about it, she heard the familiar sound of the safety being taken off a gun. In a split second, she pushed the whole group to the ground using her telekinesis powers, as bullets burst through the windows. Katie ducked as quickly as she could, but she still got hit twice in the stomach. She let out a cry as she slid to the floor, as blood starting to seep through her shirt.

"Dammit" Dean sighed, as he realised the group from the church must have followed them.

"Wait…so she is a demon?" Rufus asked, confused.

"It's a long story…why aren't you healing?" Dean frowned, as blood began to drip onto the floor from where Katie was holding her stomach.

"I don't know…Jesus, this really hurts" Katie groaned, her hands now covered in blood.

"You're…you're not going to die, right?" Dean inquired, knowing that Sam would kill him if he let that happen.

"I think I'd already be dead if that were the case…I hope" Katie grimaced.

Bullets continued bursting through the glass of the windows, as Ellen passed her gun to Jo. They needed to do something. Fast.

"Go get Sam," Katie told him.

"But-" Dean began, but she cut him off.

"Go!" Katie exclaimed as Dean stood up.

The group all disbanded to deal with the threat of the shooters outside, and the people upstairs who were shooting back. It would be a bloodbath soon enough. Katie was getting close to passing out when two men suddenly broke down the door. She gulped when they pointed their guns at her, not sure if she would be able to take anymore. She knew demons couldn't die from gunshot wounds, but she wasn't your average demon. Not knowing what else to do, she thought about the only backup they might have.

"I could really use your help right now, Castiel…Please" Katie mumbled, scrunching her eyes shut and praying that the angel would appear.

It seemed like her prayers weren't going to be answered when she heard a bang from in front of her. However, no pain ever came. She opened her eyes to find a bullet hovering in the air, dangerously close to her head. She heard something from the side and turned to see Castiel standing there.

"Leave," Castiel told them, in a deep voice.

Neither of the young boys seemed sure what to do, as they debated over whether they could take Castiel on. They soon got their answer when there was a flash and suddenly Castiel's wings could be seen, all black and terrifying, taking up more space than the room would allow. The boys dropped their guns and ran out the way they came, almost falling over themselves.

"You came" Katie stated, a small smile on her face.

"You're wounded" Castiel pointed out, curiosity in his voice.

"Don't suppose you could heal me?" Katie inquired, as he shook his head.

"I don't have enough grace" Castiel informed her.

"Would you heal me even if you did?" Katie asked.

"…I'm not sure" Castiel admitted, honestly.

"What's wrong with me? I got stabbed a few days ago and healed instantly" Katie went on.

Castiel cautiously crouched down beside her and placed his hand over her own, as she frowned at the action. His large hand was warm and reassuring, but she expected the angel had not meant it in a comforting gesture.

"You are tethered to Lucifer's grace" Castiel announced, pulling his hand away.

"What do you mean?" Katie inquired, ignoring the fact that she already missed his hand touching hers.

"You are able to pull a certain amount of Lucifer's grace from his own supply. When you teleported me back to the hospital earlier, you used more than you had available" Castiel explained.

"So now I don't have enough to heal myself?" She guessed as he nodded.

"Is that it then? Have I used all my powers up?" Katie queried, clearly worried.

"No. You just need to rest" Castiel informed her.

"Oh…okay" Katie nodded, in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to be a bitch. I guess I'm just touchy about being called…you know…" Katie trailed off.

"An abomination?" Castiel guessed.

"Not the word I was going to use, but sure that'll work" Katie laughed, grimacing when her pain got worse.

Suddenly they heard running footsteps along the patio, as Sam rushed into the house. Katie was met with his usual puppy dog eyes when he saw her bleeding on the floor.

"Oh my God. Are you okay?" Sam asked, being by her side in an instant.

"I'll live" She reassured him, as he threw off his coat and pressed it against her stomach, in the hope to stop the bleeding.

Castiel stood up, knowing that by the following morning the demon should have been all but healed. He wasn't sure why he did come to save her. He wasn't planning on it until he heard her say please in such a scared voice. Demons shouldn't be able to get scared.

"Thanks, Cas," Katie said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Not knowing what to say, Castiel simply nodded at her, before his wings flew him away in a split second. Katie turned to where Sam was still looking over her injuries, still clearly concerned.

"I told you, I'll be fine. Honestly" She insisted.

"How did this happen?" Sam questioned.

"Guess I was a bit slow" Katie shrugged.

"She pushed us out the way. She didn't have time to duck before the bullets hit her" Dean admitted, a tiny hint of guilt in his voice.

"She saved you" Sam stated, as Dean nodded, reluctantly.

"Don't you think there's something you should say to her?" Sam went on, giving Dean a look.

"…Thank you" Dean gritted out.

"I think that actually physically pained him to say that" Katie stated, as Sam laughed lightly.

* * *

"How're you doing?" Sam questioned, climbing into the passenger seat of the Impala.

Katie was huddled in the back, a blanket covering her as she slowly healed from her wounds. The bleeding had stopped but she still felt weak. By the paleness of her face, Sam expected she would barely be able to stand.

"Awesome" She replied, giving him a thumbs up.

"I need to talk to you about something" Sam began, but she cut him off.

"I know, I know. It was stupid and reckless getting myself shot. I'll get more in control of these powers soon and then-" Katie guessed, but he shook his head.

"No, it's not about that. Well, you were reckless, but you saved Dean's life. So, thank you" Sam told her.

"He's your brother…that means I have to look out for him" Katie shrugged.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Katie…I'm going away for a while, and I want you to stay with Dean" Sam announced, as Katie shot up from where she had been slouched against the car door.

"Woah, rewind. What do you mean you're leaving?" Katie asked.

"I'm too dangerous to be hunting" Sam replied.

"Okay, fine. Then we stop hunting" Katie stated.

"It's not just…I'm not safe to be around you" Sam admitted.

"You wouldn't hurt me" Katie shook her head.

"All I can think about is demon blood. How strong it made me feel…I miss it more than anything in the world. My first thought when I saw you bleeding out on the floor earlier, just for a split second, all I cared about was the blood, your blood…" Sam trailed off, with a disgusted look on his face.

"God, I'm sorry. I didn't even think about that" Katie mumbled.

"You shouldn't have to! I can't be around you, not if there's even the smallest chance I could hurt you. That's why you need to go with Dean" Sam explained.

"Dean who hates my guts?" Katie clarified.

"He needs someone even if he doesn't like to admit it. And you need to learn how to hunt" Sam pointed out.

"Sammy, he'll never agree to it" Katie insisted.

"Actually, he already has" Sam informed her.

"What did you do? Threaten to burn his cassette tapes?" Katie suggested.

"I may have explained it'll be safer to keep an eye on you compared to letting you wander off into the world" Sam went on.

"Ah, so he's doing it out of duty" Katie rolled her eyes.

"I think he sees it as more of babysitter duty" Sam added, as Katie groaned.

"Just go easy on him, okay? He's trying, and you need to as well" Sam told her.

"I will but…I waited so long to get back here, and now you're just going to leave me again?" Katie sighed, as Sam grimaced thinking about her death and why it happened.

"I won't be gone forever, alright? I just need some space. I'll be back before you know it" Sam said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"You better be" Katie mumbled, as she leaned forward and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Look after yourself" Sam exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her back.

"You too, Sammy" Katie replied, pulling away, giving his shoulder a squeeze as she did.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We've got lots of fun Dean and Katie moments coming up, as he has had to reluctantly learn to trust her more. Also, lots more of Cas to come! Please leave a review:)

19vanelkc: Thank you so much:) I'm really glad you're liking this story, means a lot to me!


	10. Angel Wings

"That was disgusting" Katie announced, looking down at her jacket that now had blood sprayed all over it.

"Should I have let the vampire bite you instead?" Dean questioned, as he opened the door to their motel room.

"I just think you could have decapitated it a little further away…and not enjoyed ruining my new jacket so much" Katie insisted, seeing the smug smirk Dean was wearing.

"Perks of the job" Dean grinned, as Katie rolled her eyes and removed her jacket.

"Asshole" Katie mumbled under her breath, as she began trying to clean the blood out.

"What was that?" Dean questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't say anything…maybe your hearing is going, that's what tends to happen with old age, right?" Katie teased, as Dean threw one of the pillows on his bed at her.

She went back to trying to wash the blood out of her jacket with a satisfied smirk when she heard something behind her. She looked up and saw Castiel standing inches behind her in the mirror. She jumped, letting out a shocked gasp, as her heart rate when through the roof from his sudden arrival.

"Jesus, Cas! Don't do that!" She exclaimed as she turned around.

"Hello" Castiel mumbled, as Katie realised just how close she was to the angel.

He was all dark hair, stubble and kissable lips, and far too close for comfort. Katie backed up a pace, feeling her back pressed up against the sink. Castiel seemed to frown at this action, wondering why her heart rate had sped up again.

"Dean, can you talk to him about personal space, please?" Katie called over to the amused hunter.

"Cas, back it up a bit" Dean stated, not bothering to look over.

"My apologies" Castiel exclaimed, as he did what he was told, allowing Katie to move from her position.

"How did you find me? I thought I was flying below the angel radar" Dean announced, as Katie went to stand beside him.

"You are. Bobby told me where you were…Where's Sam?" Castiel questioned, once he noticed the youngest Winchester was missing.

"Me and Sam are taking separate vacations for a while" Dean confessed, packing some of his clothes into a duffel bag.

"And you brought the demon along with you?" Castiel queried, confused by the arrangement.

"Wow, you almost went a full minute without dropping the 'D' word. Well done" Katie said, sarcastically, as she flopped down on her bed.

"I'm babysitting. So, did you find God yet? More importantly, can I have my damn necklace back?" Dean inquired.

"No, I haven't found him. That's why I'm here. I need your help" Castiel announced.

"With what, God hunt? Not interested" Dean shook his head.

"It's not God. It's someone else" Castiel replied, as he stepped closer to them.

"Who?" Katie asked, beginning to get interested.

"It's an archangel. The one who killed me…His name is Raphael" Castiel informed them.

"You were wasted by a Teenage Mutant Ninja Angel?" Dean joked, as Castiel completely ignored him.

"I've heard whispers that he's walking the earth. This is a rare opportunity" Castiel went on.

"For what, revenge?" Dean guessed.

"Information" Castiel clarified.

"So you think if you find this dude, he's just gonna spill God's address?" Dean suggested, sarcastically.

"Yes. Because we are gonna trap him and interrogate him" Castiel retorted.

"Okay, that sounds extremely dangerous" Katie pointed out.

"You don't have to come," Castiel told her.

"Hold on, you're serious about this" Dean tried to clarify, as Castiel nodded.

"So, what, I'm Thelma and you're Louise and we're just gonna hold hands and sail off this cliff together?" Dean teased, getting a blank look from Castiel.

"Hey, I actually got that reference," Katie said, clicking her fingers at Dean.

"See…even the demon got it" Dean exclaimed, raising an eyebrow at Cas.

"Okay, next douchebag to say the 'D' word is getting a punch in the face" Katie glared at him.

"Look Cas, give me one good reason why I should do this" Dean sighed, not liking the sound of the plan.

"Because you're Michael's vessel and no angel will dare harm you" Castiel explained.

"Oh, so I'm your bullet shield" Dean rolled his eyes.

"I need your help because you are the only one who'll help me. Please" Castiel begged, looking at Dean intensely.

"…I'll help" Katie offered, raising her hand up.

"What?" Both men said as they turned to look at her.

"Well, you did save my life not so long ago so…I do this and we're even. Sound fair?" Katie went on, as she stood up.

Castiel seemed to mull this over for a moment, before nodding.

"Raphael may believe you are more powerful than you are…he could be less likely to attack if he sees what side you are on" Castiel theorised.

"Alright, let's do this" Katie announced, holding her hand out to him.

Castiel frowned at this gesture, looking between her face and her hand a few times, obviously not understanding what she wanted. With her other hand, she grabbed his arm, rolling her eyes as she did so.

"Shake on it?" She explained, placing their hands together.

Reluctantly, Castiel moved his hand into the right position and shook her hand. However, he didn't seem to know when to stop this motion, so he kept going, as Katie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, you can let go now" She giggled, lightly, as Castiel quickly pulled away.

"All right, fine. I'm in too" Dean stated, a small smirk on his face, as he watched the flustered angel.

"Where is he?" Dean asked as Castiel turned to him.

"Maine. Let's go" Castiel exclaimed, as he reached out to touch both of them.

"Whoa, whoa" Dean cried, as Castiel stopped.

"What?" Castiel frowned.

"Last time you zapped me someplace I didn't poop for a week. We're driving" Dean insisted, as Katie grimaced.

"Way too much information" She mumbled.

* * *

"So, I have a few questions" Katie announced, as she leaned forward to press her arms against the front seats.

"Oh, here we go" Dean groaned, expecting her to start sprouting stupid questions.

"You just focus on driving" Katie stated, as she turned to Cas.

"How come I can't see your wings anymore? Are they still there or…?" Katie inquired.

"You could see my wings?" Castiel frowned, as Katie nodded.

"Angels can see each other's wings…I suppose as you have Lucifer's blood, you are part angel…" Castiel trailed off.

"So, I'm basically half-angel, half-demon?" Katie guessed.

"Part angel. Lucifer is not your actual father, therefore you are not his offspring and cannot-" Castiel was cut off, by Katie waving her hand.

"Okay, you don't like being reminded of the whole part angel thing, understood. Back to the question at hand, are your wings still here?" Katie asked.

"Yes, they are hidden" Castiel clarified.

"Can I see them?" Katie questioned.

"No, they would break this car apart" Castiel answered.

"Yeah, okay. Let's not do that" Dean panicked, worried about his baby.

"So…do I have wings?" Katie inquired.

"No. You teleport the same way as demons" Castiel informed her.

"Not quite the same. I managed to pull you back, remember" Katie smirked, as Castiel turned to look at her.

"And it almost killed you" Castiel retorted, almost childishly.

"…But if I learn to better control my powers…could I do that more? Teleport angels around?" Katie insisted.

"Theoretically, yes" Castiel nodded, turning back to look out the window.

"Huh," Katie hummed, as she leaned back into her seat.

"What…what are you doing?" Castiel frowned when he could feel Katie's gaze on him still a few minutes later.

"Nothing" Katie replied, innocently.

Castiel could feel a hum of power building around him, as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. The next thing he knew, his wings were suddenly flickering into sight, as his eyes widened.

"Woah, woah! What the hell?!" Dean cried as he began to veer off the road as the wings surrounded him.

As quickly as they were there, they suddenly vanished, as both men turned to glare at Katie in the backseat.

"Oops," She shrugged, with an awkward smile.

"Alright, no more demon powers while we're in baby!" Dean insisted as Katie nodded like a scolded child.

"Jesus…should she even be able to do that?" Dean frowned at Cas.

"Practice will make her powers grow quicker" Castiel clarified.

"It didn't take much practice" Katie shrugged, as Castiel gave her a look.

"You just…caught me by surprise" Castiel theorised.

"Maybe you weren't trying to hide them as much as you thought you were" Katie mumbled, as Castiel glared at her.

"Yes, I was! Seeing an angel's wings is like…like seeing a man naked" Castiel pointed out.

"Holy shit. Are you saying angel's wings are like-" Katie began, but Dean cut her off.

"Let's not go there!" Dean scolded, holding his hand up.

"So…are yours bigger than average or-?" Katie was stopped once again by Dean.

"No! No, we are not having this conversation" Dean insisted, as he turned the radio on full blast.

Katie leaned back in her seat with a satisfied smirk, as she watched the angel scratch his neck awkwardly. He was just too much fun not to mess with.

* * *

Castiel was pleased when they eventually made it to the police station in Maine. He decided next time he would insist to Dean that they teleport instead.

"We're here why?" Dean questioned, as they all exited the car.

"A deputy sheriff laid eyes on the archangel" Castiel announced.

"And he still has eyes? All right, what's the plan?" Dean queried, as Castiel raised his arms out in a very human gesture as if to say he wasn't sure.

"We'll tell the officer that he witnessed an angel of the Lord. Then the officer will tell us where the angel is" Castiel suggested like it was obvious.

"You're serious? You're gonna walk in there, tell him the truth?" Dean questioned.

"Why not?" Castiel retorted.

"Because he'll cart you off to the nearest mental facility" Katie pointed out.

"We're humans. And when humans want something really, really bad we lie" Dean explained, putting Cas's fake ID badge in his pocket.

"Why?" Castiel frowned, as Dean passed Katie her own badge.

"Because that's how you become president," Dean told him, as Katie couldn't help but agree.

Katie's eyes lowered to where Castiel's top button was undone, and his tie was skewwhiff. Without another thought, she reached out, about to make him look more professional when Cas's hand wrapped itself around her wrist.

"Hey, it's okay. I was just going to sort your tie out" Katie stated, in a soft tone.

Castiel thought about this for a moment, before letting go of her wrist. She quickly got to work, buttoning his shirt, and then moved on to tightening his tie. Her eyes snapped up to his as she was finishing up, finding him staring at her intensely. She quickly averted her gaze back to her work, when her hands began to fumble.

"There you go, all done" She smiled, as he looked down at her handiwork.

Castiel gave her a nod of thanks, as the pair turned to Dean, who had been forgotten during the interaction. He was frowning as he looked in between the pair, before shaking his head, and gesturing for them to follow.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I loved writing the Cas and Katie scenes in this chapter, I can't wait for her to start getting under his skin. Please leave a review:)

HappilyInLove23: Aw, thank you so much! I'm glad you find this story interesting:) Enjoy this new chapter!


	11. Brothel

Things went from bad to worse while they were interrogating the deputy as Castiel's awkwardness and lack of professionalism were clearly making the deputy suspicious. In fact, Katie had kicked Castiel's foot underneath the table more than once to get him to stop talking. They decided to make a hasty exit once they had got their next lead. A local man had been taken to a psychiatric hospital after being found in the middle of a riot without a scratch on them. They soon made their way to St. Pete's hospital and found Donnie Finnerman, who seemed to barely be able to swallow his own saliva. It was horrible to see anyone in that state, even a stranger.

"I take it that's not Raphael anymore" Dean announced, as they watched him through the window.

"It's just an empty vessel" Castiel replied.

"So, is this what I'm looking at when Michael jumps my bones?" Dean inquired.

"No, not at all. Michael is much more powerful. It'll be far worse for you" Castiel explained.

Dean looked away with a pained expression on his face. He hid it well, but Katie could tell even the thought of being possessed by an angel terrified him.

"Jesus, you really need to work on your people skills" Katie mumbled after Dean had walked away to talk to the nurses.

"Would you have lied to him?" Castiel retorted.

"No, but I would have been a little more reassuring. He's supposed to be your friend, isn't he?" Katie pointed out.

"I'm an angel. We don't have friends" Castiel told her.

"Well, he's the first person you came too when you needed help. That's usually how people act around their friends" Katie went on.

"I don't need critique from a demon" Castiel grumbled.

"Whatever you say, tree topper" Katie mumbled, as Castiel gave her an annoyed look.

"Can you help him?" She questioned, a moment later.

"Who?" Castiel frowned.

"Donnie. Can't you heal him or something?" Katie inquired.

"Even if I had enough grace, his soul has been broken and burnt by Raphael. There's not enough left to fix" Castiel told her.

"So, he's just going to be stuck like that forever?" Katie asked.

"Until Raphael needs a vessel again, and he slowly starts to degrade his body…yes" Castiel nodded, as Katie sighed.

She then opened the door to Donnie's room, as Castiel watched her approach the man with confusion. She crouched down beside the sick man and reached out to take his hand.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, Donnie. But I promise we're going to put a stop to all this" Katie informed him, but Donnie made no sign that he had heard her.

"After we've caught Raphael, we'll…I'll help you, okay? I won't make you suffer longer than you need to" She went on, as Donnie's eyes suddenly snapped to hers at the end of the sentence.

It was only for a second, but she felt Donnie squeeze her hand before his eyes became unfocused again. There was still a part of him in there, a part of him that was suffering.

"I won't forget you" She insisted, squeezing his hand before standing up.

She saw Castiel was giving her a strange look as she exited the room and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why did you say that?" Castiel inquired.

"I feel sorry for him" Katie replied, which seemed to make Castiel uncomfortable.

"You think I'm lying?" Katie queried.

"I don't know. I don't understand you" Castiel admitted.

"I'm going to choose to take that as a compliment" Katie stated.

"I didn't mean it as-" Castiel began, but she cut him off.

"Ah, ah. Compliment" Katie insisted, holding her hand up.

Castiel was surprised when he felt the corner of his mouth twitch, having to mask his amused expression. He couldn't let his guard down around the demon. Before Katie could say anything else, he had disappeared in front of her eyes.

"Ever heard of saying goodbye?" Katie exclaimed in the direction he had just been.

A few onlookers saw her and assumed she was talking to herself, giving her disapproving looks. In response, Katie gave them an awkward wave before running off to find Dean.

* * *

"So, this ritual of yours, when does it got to go down?" Katie heard Dean ask, as she walked down the stairs.

She and Dean had found an abandoned house not far from the hospital that seemed the perfect fit for the dangerous ritual. Katie had been contemplating calling Sam ever since they had come up with the plan, it seemed wrong him not knowing what was happening.

"Sunrise" She heard a familiar voice reply.

"Hey, when did you get here?" Katie asked, approaching Castiel.

"Not long," He said, with his usual gruff voice.

"Tell me something. You keep saying we're gonna trap this guy. Isn't that kinda like trapping a hurricane with a butterfly net?" Dean suggested.

"No, it's harder" Castiel admitted.

"Sounds like the kind of thing we could use Sam's help with" Katie added.

"No" Dean shook his head.

"She's right. It would make logical sense-" Castiel began, but Dean cut him off.

"I said no!...Look, Sam made his choice. We're all you've got Cas" Dean told him, as Castiel reluctantly nodded.

"Do we have any chance of surviving this?" Dean inquired, a moment later.

"You both do" Castiel stated, ominously.

"So, odds are you're a dead man tomorrow" Dean realised.

"Yes" Castiel agreed.

"But Dean and Sam have gone up against angels before and lived, and they're just human" Katie pointed out.

"They're not expendable. I am" Castiel explained.

"Wow, is that really what you think of yourself?" Katie frowned.

"It's the truth" Castiel shrugged.

"Well. Last night on earth. What are your plans?" Dean questioned.

"I just thought I'd sit here quietly" Castiel admitted.

"Seriously? C'mon, there must be something you want to do" Katie suggested.

"Exactly. Booze…women?" Dean questioned, as Castiel looked away from him awkwardly.

"You have been with women before. Right? Or an angel, at least?" Dean inquired, as Castiel refused to look at him, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud-seeding?" Dean went on, amused.

"I've never had occasion, okay?" Castiel snapped.

"Give him a break, asshole," Katie said, feeling sorry for Cas.

"Katie, he's what, thousands of years old and he's never slept with a woman! That's crazy" Dean insisted.

"It's not that weird" Katie replied, crossing her arms.

"Wait…hold up. You too?" Dean questioned when he noticed how defensive Katie had gotten.

"Getting laid wasn't exactly my top priority once the demons started chasing after me" Katie shrugged.

"How did I end up surrounded by virgins?" Dean shook his head, as Katie threw a nearby book at him with her telekinesis.

"Ow, no demons powers!" Dean cried, as Katie smirked.

"All right…Let me tell you something. There are two things I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, Cas, you are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch. Let's go" Dean announced, as he grabbed his jacket.

Castiel followed him a few seconds later, after sharing a worried look with Katie. With a groan, Katie grabbed her bag, running after the pair.

"Wait, where are you going?" Katie called after them.

* * *

"Sam is going to be so pissed when he finds out you brought me to a brothel" Katie exclaimed, as they sat down at a table in the middle of the establishment.

"He's not going to find out unless you tell him" Dean pointed out.

"And I won't…for the right incentive" Katie grinned.

"Ugh, what do you want?" Dean groaned.

"For the next ten motel rooms, I get the bed and you sleep on the couch" Katie offered.

"You don't even need to sleep" Dean insisted.

"Well I still like sleeping, so that's my final offer. Hmm, I wonder if Sam would still be awake now. Let's find out, shall we?" Katie suggested, taking her phone out of her pocket.

"Wait, wait! Fine. You get the bed" Dean grumbled, as Katie grinned from ear to ear.

"Hey, Earth to Cas? You look like you're about to cry" Katie stated, as she saw Castiel's terrified expression.

"This is a den of iniquity. I should not be here" Castiel insisted.

"Dude, you full-on rebelled against heaven. Iniquity is one of the perks" Dean told him.

"Look, you don't have to do this if you don't want to-" Katie began, but Dean cut her off.

"Uh, yes he does…showtime" Dean smirked, as he saw as a blonde hooker approaching them.

"Hi, what's your name?" The blonde asked, confidently.

Katie had to stop herself from laughing as she thought she had never seen anyone look as scared as Cas did. He physically jumped when Dean spoke up.

"Cas. His name is Cas" Dean informed her.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about him…I was talking about her" The hooker stated, setting her gaze on Katie.

"What?" Dean questioned, confused.

"We don't get many girls in here as pretty as you, sugar" The blonde smiled at Katie.

"Oh, really? And what's your name?" Katie smirked, as Dean's mouth dropped open.

"Chastity," The blonde told her.

"Funny, and hot, huh?" Katie flirted, as Dean practically choked on his drink.

"Okay, Katie's not even old enough to drink yet, so that's not gonna' happen" Dean insisted, as the blonde pouted.

"I think I've pissed off your brother" The hooker giggled, as Dean and Katie's eyes widened.

"He's not my brother/sister" They both said at the same time.

Castiel seemed to think that this would be the perfect opportunity to slip away, but Chastity mistook the movement.

"Someone's eager…come on, baby" Chastity smiled, grabbing Castiel's hand and pulling him along.

"Hey, listen. Take this…If she asks for a credit card, no. Now just stick to the basics, okay? Do not order off the menu. Go get her, tiger" Dean smirked, handing Castiel some money.

Castiel turned to Katie, a desperate look in his eyes, but Dean was already pulling her away by her arm.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She called after him, as Chastity started pulling him away too.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I think Katie's really starting to grow on Dean, and maybe Cas doesn't hate her anymore. Please leave a review:)

HappilyInLove23: Thanks for the review:) They're so awkward that it's cute, haha.

YaoiLovinKitsune: Aw, thank you! I'm really glad you're liking their relationship so far. I think Cas definitely has a thing for demons, whether he likes to admit it or not.

WickedlyMinx: Thanks for the review! That scene was a lot of fun to write, haha.


	12. Three's Better Than Two

"C'mon, lighten up. You've had more girls hit on you tonight than I have" Dean exclaimed, nudging Katie's shoulder as they sat at the bar.

"Speaking of which, the busty blonde at 3 o'clock has been staring at you for the last few minutes. Why don't you make a move, Romeo?" Katie suggested, nodding over to the grinning girl.

"What about you?" Dean frowned.

"I'll go make sure some of Castiel's virtue remains" Katie joked, standing up from her seat.

"He'll be fine" Dean dismissed.

"Dean, I don't think he's even kissed anyone before, and you sent him to a brothel. Talk about throwing him into the lion's den" Katie explained.

"…Okay, you may have a point. Do you want me to come?" Dean questioned, as the blonde approached them.

"I think you have your hands full" Katie snorted, as she began to make her way through the crowds.

She cautiously walked down a long corridor, cringing at the moans and shouts coming from the rooms. Katie quickly realised that there was no way she'd be able to find Cas on her own.

"Hey" She exclaimed, approaching a pretty redhead.

"Hello, yourself" The woman smirked, as she began to check Katie out.

"Oh, I'm not looking for…uh, that. I'm looking for my friend. Well…a guy…that I know…" Katie stuttered, not sure what to really call Castiel.

"Oh, your boyfriend's doing the dirty on you, huh?" The redhead guessed.

"What? No! He's not my boyfriend. I think he'd rather carve his eyes out…uh, I'm getting off-topic. He went off with a blonde. Chastity?" Katie questioned.

"Third room on the left. But don't cause any trouble, alright?" The redhead insisted as Katie nodded.

Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the door in question and banged three times before stepping back. She heard some rustling inside and then the door was cracked open an inch, revealing Chastity in just her underwear.

"Oh, hey cutie. Have you come to join in?" Chastity grinned, opening the door.

"No-" Katie started, but Chastity pulled her inside with a surprising amount of strength.

"I do charge more for threesomes, but in this case…I think we can come to an arrangement" Chastity grinned, as she raised her hand to start unbuttoning Katie's shirt.

"Woah, woah. I didn't come for that. I just wanted to check on…" Katie trailed off, seeing Castiel sitting on the bed, looking horrified.

His trench coat and blazer were off, and his tie had been thrown across the room. His shirt was unbuttoned, revealing a surprisingly muscular chest. Katie quickly averted her eyes when she realised, she was checking him out.

"Can you give us a minute?" Katie asked Chastity, who seemed confused by the pair.

"Do I still get paid?" Chastity inquired.

"Sure, keep the change" Katie replied, handing her the money that was on the bed.

"Thanks, baby. Come find me later and I'll make sure you get your money's worth" Chastity winked at her, as Katie blushed lightly.

"Uh, sure. I mean…you're welcome?" Katie chuckled, nervously, as Chastity left the room.

"Earth to Cas? You still in there?" Katie queried, waving her hand in front of his face.

"She gave me a…strip show" Castiel gulped, as Katie had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Oh yes, it must have been very traumatising" Katie sniggered, as she bent down to start buttoning his shirt up.

Once again, Castiel's hands grabbed her wrists before she could touch him. It seemed like it was an automatic reaction, but Katie still felt a sliver of fear, knowing how powerful the angel was. Castiel couldn't stop himself from feeling guilty when he realised, he had scared her.

"My apologies" Castiel mumbled, letting go.

"It's alright. I was just going to…" Katie trailed off, ushering to his unbuttoned shirt.

"Oh..." Castiel nodded, as he began doing his shirt up.

"So, there any reason why you're so jumpy? Or is it just the whole demon thing?" Katie questioned, as she bent down to pick up his tie.

"I'm not used to people touching me" Castiel clarified.

"Angels aren't big on hugs, huh?" Katie guessed as he finished buttoning his shirt.

"Physical contact is unnecessary" Castiel replied, as Katie handed him his tie.

"A lot of things are unnecessary…doesn't mean there not nice to do once in a while" Katie pointed out.

"You're a demon. You're not supposed to like things like that" Castiel frowned, as he had trouble doing his tie-up.

"I'm probably also not supposed to help an angel with his tie because he's clearly incompetent…yet here I am" She grinned, as she brushed his hands out of the way.

"…You like physical contact?" Castiel inquired, a moment later, as she straightened out his tie.

"I guess it depends who from" Katie shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked.

"Well, a pat on the back or a hug from a friend is nice. It makes me feel…I don't know, warm inside. But some creep on the street touching me is a big no" Katie tried to explain.

"Big no" Castiel repeated, as Katie had to stop herself from laughing at his serious expression.

"All done. C'mon, we should find Dean before he catches an STD" Katie announced.

The pair began to search through the brothel for Dean but couldn't find him anywhere. Katie guessed the blonde from before had probably taken him to a room, and she was in no rush to interrupt that. Castiel began knocking on doors, whilst she leaned against a nearby wall and looked through her phone. Sam hadn't contacted her that day, which was strange. She was just thinking about texting him when a shadow loomed over her. She looked up to see an older man standing there, as he held his arm out in front of her, blocking her in.

"Aren't you a pretty one?" The older man grinned at her, with his yellow teeth.

"I'm not on the menu, asshole" Katie grimaced, shoving past his arm.

"C'mon, how much? I've got a fifty-dollar bill" The creep exclaimed, as he grabbed her arm.

"Let me make something very clear to you. I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last man on Earth, you ugly ass prick" Katie informed him, pulling her arm from his grasp.

"Whore" He scoffed, slapping her ass as she turned around.

"Oh, you really picked the wrong girl to do that to" Katie mumbled, whipping her head around, angrily.

However, in a flash, Castiel was in front of her and had slammed the creep into the wall. Her eyes widened as she saw he had used so much force that he had broken the wall on impact. Everyone's eyes were quickly drawn to them. Castiel banged the man's head against the wall, before turning to Katie, who was looking at him with a look of awe on her face.

"Big no" He nodded to her, as a grin spread on her face.

"Seriously? I leave you two alone for two seconds and you're knocking the place down!" They heard Dean complain, as he appeared out of one of the rooms, his clothes crumpled.

"I think that's our cue to leave" Katie suggested, spotting a group of security guards making their way towards them.

* * *

"Wait, so she offered to have a threesome with you?" Dean questioned, bursting into a fit of laughter.

It was the following morning and they had gone back to St. Pete's to attempt to trap Raphael in a ring of holy fire. However, Dean was more interested in what had happened in the brothel.

"She was very…handsy" Castiel confessed as he began to spread out the oil needed for the spell.

Dean once again began laughing uncontrollably, finding Castiel's uncomfortable expression hilarious.

"Enjoying yourself, jerk?" Katie shook her head but was also having a hard time not laughing.

"God, it's been a long time since I've laughed that hard. It's been more than a long time…Years…" Dean trailed off, as his smile faded.

"So, how does this work?" Katie inquired, turning her attention to the angel.

"When the oil burns no angel can touch or pass through the flames, or he dies" Castiel explained.

"Okay, so we trap him in a steel cage of holy fire. But one question, how do we get him here?" Dean pointed out.

"There's…well, almost an open phone line between an angel and his vessel. One just has to know how to dial" Castiel went on, as he crouched down near the comatose Donnie.

"Can you actually understand any of that?" Dean whispered to Katie, as Castiel began to speak in Enochian.

"Yeah, but it just sounds like a jumble of random words" Katie replied.

"I'm here, Raphael. Come and get me, you little bastard" Castiel growled, now speaking in English.

"Okay, that I understood" Dean chuckled.

"Damn Cas, who knew you were so badass?" Katie grinned, as he walked out of the circle and picked up some matches.

"So, how long do you think this will take?" Dean questioned.

"It's impossible to tell. It could be in ten minutes or ten hours" Castiel admitted, as he threw a match onto the oil, which created a ring of fire.

"Well, in that case, I'm going to grab some coffee. Behave you two" Dean announced, as he walked out of the room.

"So…I wanted to say thanks for the last night" Katie exclaimed, as she hopped up onto a nearby set of drawers.

"For what?" Castiel asked.

"For having my back. I appreciate it" She told him.

"In what way did I take your back?" Castiel frowned.

"No, no. I mean…thank you for defending me against that creep. You didn't have to" Katie explained, as Castiel seemed to ponder over her words.

"You're welcome" He replied, as she smiled.

"Why did you do it?" She inquired.

"It seemed like the right thing to do…and I want to do more right" Castiel confessed.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem for you" She stated, as Castiel's lips twitched into a small smile.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It looks like things are becoming more civil between Katie and Cas, as she's going to start teaching him more human things. Please leave a review:)

YaoiLovinKitsune: Aw, thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last:)

Guest: As you can see in this chapter, she almost did! Katie's definitely more flexible than the boys are with her sexuality, haha.

HellToTheNo123: Thank you:) I'm glad you're enjoying this story!


	13. Dumb Winchesters

Katie and Dean walked nervously into the abandoned house they were occupying, not sure if they hoped their plan would work or not.

"Wait!" Castiel exclaimed, holding an arm out in front of the pair in a protective gesture.

Standing in the middle of the room was Donnie, but he was no longer drooling in a wheelchair. He stood tall as lightning crackled from his back in the shape of wings, destroying all the lights in the room.

"Castiel" The angel announced, smugly.

"Raphael" Castiel greeted, as the three approached him.

"And I thought you were supposed to be impressive. All you do is black out the room" Dean mocked.

"And the Eastern Seaboard" Raphael retorted, as lightning began to flash from outside.

Katie could feel the air practically vibrating with power. She could tell the man in front of her was more powerful than anything she had faced before.

"It is a testament to my unending mercy that I do not smite you here and now," Raphael told Castiel, as Dean scoffed.

"Or maybe you're full of crap" Dean suggested, as Raphael glared at him.

"Maybe you're afraid God will bring Cas back to life again and smite you and your candy-ass skirt…By the way, hi, I'm Dean" Dean went on, giving him a sarcastic wave.

"I know who you are. And now, thanks to him, I know where you are" Raphael pointed out.

"You won't kill him. You wouldn't dare" Castiel stated.

"But I will take him to Michael. And kill your little demon friend" Raphael warned, his gaze falling on Katie.

"I'm guessing your plan to murder me has something to do with the prophecy?" Katie exclaimed.

"I'm not willing to wait and find out whether you will join Lucifer. Safer to smite you here and now" Raphael explained, taking a step forward.

"Well then. Sounds terrifying. It does. But, uh, hate to tell you, I'm not going anywhere with you. And you're not killing her" Dean retorted, grabbing a beer.

"Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach cancer?" Raphael goaded, as Dean turned around to take a swig of his drink.

"Yeah, that was, that was hilarious" Dean said, sarcastically.

"Well, he doesn't have anything close to my imagination," Raphael told them.

"You just try" Katie argued, taking a step forward, surprising Dean.

"You insignificant little insect. I could destroy you with a click of my fingers" Raphael gritted his teeth.

"Come on then. I'm right here" Katie insisted, taking another step forward, as Raphael did the same.

Just as Raphael was about to step into the ring of oil they had previously spread into a circle on the floor, he stopped, with an amused smile.

"Do you really think I would be so stupid as to miss a ring of holy fire? I'm an archangel" Raphael announced, as Katie gulped nervously.

"Can't blame a guy for trying?" Dean joked as he grabbed Katie's arm to pull her back, knowing Sam would kill him if anything happened to her.

"You've really become a thorn in my side, Castiel. It's time I plucked you out" Raphael announced, raising his hand, as he clicked his fingers.

Castiel flinched, expecting to die instantly, but nothing happened. Raphael frowned, as he repeated the motion again but still nothing happened.

"Looks like I'm not such an insignificant insect, huh?" Katie smirked, as Raphael looked at her pupils which had become black.

Angry that she had been able to have any effect on him, he raised his hand out, as Katie should have been thrown into the wall behind her. Instead, a small gust of wind blew her hair back, as she raised an eyebrow.

"Did you mean to do this?" Katie questioned, as she raised her own hand and pushed Raphael onto his back with an invisible force.

"Now!" She exclaimed as Castiel threw the lighter onto the ring of oil, as flames grew all around the angel.

Katie stumbled back as her eyes returned to normal, as she began to feel faint. Dean and Castiel held onto either side of her, as she gripped onto their arms to keep herself upright.

"Didn't know you had that in you, kid" Dean stated, impressed.

Katie turned to him with a small smile, as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She would have fallen to the ground if both men weren't holding onto her.

"Woah, woah. Katie?" Dean panicked, worried that she had pushed herself too far.

Castiel had one of his hands wrapped around her shoulders, as his other was holding her own hand. Closing his eyes for a moment, he used his angelic abilities to find out that she had simply passed out.

"She'll be fine," Castiel told Dean, as both men helped pull her over to a nearby chair.

As Castiel let go of her hand and placed it on her lap, he realised he was glad she would be alright. She had saved his life.

* * *

When Katie slowly began to wake up, her head was pounding. It felt so bad she thought her head would explode.

"Remind me not to do that again" Katie mumbled, as Dean rushed over to her.

"You good?" He questioned, as she was surprised to see concern in his eyes.

"Yeah. I feel sick…but that's probably just because of his ugly ass" Katie stated, ushering to Raphael who was still talking to Castiel.

"Yep, she's definitely alright" Dean grinned to Castiel; who's lips twitched into a smile.

"This is funny to you? You're living in a godless universe" Raphael announced.

"What have I missed?" Katie frowned, as she slowly pushed herself up.

"Supposedly God has left the building. Been gone for a long time. So grumpy here and the other kids decided to throw an apocalypse while he was gone" Dean explained.

"We're tired. We just want it to be over. We just want...paradise" Raphael went on.

"Paradise? If this big showdown goes down the earth it's going to be a slaughter!" Katie argued.

"A slaughter of humans" Raphael pointed out, as Katie grimaced.

"So, what, God dies and makes you the boss and you decide you can do whatever you want?" Dean scoffed.

"Yes. And whatever we want, we get" Raphael announced, as the wind outside strengthened and the windows burst in.

Katie was surprised when Castiel shielded her from the onslaught of glass, his arm covering her head, as they all ducked. As the pair stood up again, it felt like something had changed between them. Somehow throughout the day, they had gone from barely tolerating each other to actively looking out for another. Maybe they could even be friends one day, Katie thought to herself.

"Thanks" Katie smiled at him, as he returned the gesture.

"Yeah, thanks Cas" Dean grumbled, brushing the glass out of his hair, as the angel hadn't shielded him.

"If God is dead, why have I returned? Who brought me back?" Castiel glared at an angry Raphael.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer raised you?" Raphael suggested as Castiel's blood went cold.

"No" Castiel shook his head.

"Think about it. He needs all the rebellious angels he can find. You know it adds up" Raphael went on.

"Except for the fact that Cas would never join Lucifer and I might not know the devil, but I'm pretty sure he'd be smart enough to figure that out" Katie explained, as Castiel gave her a grateful look.

"Let's go" Castiel announced, as he began to walk away.

"Castiel, I'm warning you. Do not leave me here. I will find you" Raphael exclaimed, as Castiel stopped in his tracks.

"Maybe one day. But today, you're my little bitch" Castiel retorted, as Katie and Dean's eyes widened.

"So badass" Katie mumbled, following the angel.

"What he said" Dean exclaimed, always wanting to get the last word, as Katie shook her head, fondly.

* * *

Dean peered in the mirror at Katie's sleeping form in the back of the Impala. She had been passed out for the last couple of hours, and to Dean's surprise, Cas had hung around the whole time.

"She'll be alright now, won't she?" Dean questioned.

"This is unmarked territory but yes, I believe so" Castiel nodded.

"Did you know she'd be able to do that? Take on an archangel?" Dean inquired.

"No. It would seem she is more connected to Lucifer than I first thought" Castiel admitted.

"What do you mean?" Dean frowned.

"She's connected to Lucifer's grace, but every time she uses her powers, she seems to grow stronger" Castiel explained.

"She's holding onto the power?" Dean realised, as Castiel nodded.

"She should refrain from using her powers as much as possible" Castiel told Dean.

"If she didn't tap into her powers today, you'd be dead, and I'd be with Michael by now" Dean pointed out.

"The more power she holds onto…the more parts of herself she'll lose" Castiel explained.

"You mean she could become like Lucifer?" Dean frowned.

"Or worse. Lucifer has control over his powers. She would be like a bomb, ready to go off at any second" Castiel informed Dean, who looked terrified at the thought.

Neither realised that Katie had woken up a few minutes ago and had heard everything. Could she really go dark side?

* * *

Katie yawned as she pushed their motel door open with her foot, one hand carrying a bag of food and the other holding the keys. She placed the groceries on the counter, taking a beer out and throwing it Dean's way, who gladly caught it. He seemed to be on the phone to someone, but Katie was too tired to pay attention. She yawned, flopping onto the couch that would be where she would sleep for the night. She had been travelling with Dean for almost three months and they had got used to the routine of switching between bed and couch.

"Okay, all right. I'm-I'm telling you, Cas, the mooks have melted down the gun by now" Dean spoke into the phone, as Katie sat up quickly.

"Is that Cas? Hey Cas!" Katie exclaimed, grabbing the phone from an annoyed Dean.

"Hello Katie" Castiel greeted, now that they were on a first-name basis.

"How've you been? We haven't heard from you in like a week" Katie pointed out, as Dean tried to grab the phone back, but she batted his hands away.

"I've been well. Have you used your powers since we last spoke?" Castiel queried.

"Nope, I've been good-" Katie was cut off, as Dean managed to grab the phone from her hand.

"More like annoying" Dean scoffed, as Katie rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Where do we start?" Dean spoke into the phone.

"Kansas City. Century Hotel, room 113" Dean informed him, as Katie expected Castiel to appear in the room at any second.

"Whoa, whoa. No, come on, man. I just drove like sixteen hours straight, okay? I'm human. And there's stuff I got to do" Dean told him, as Katie pouted.

"Eat, for example. In this case, sleep. I just need like four hours once in a while, okay? So, you can pop in tomorrow morning" Dean explained, before hanging up.

"I'm starting to think you're the reason he's so bad at goodbyes" Katie accused, crossing her arms.

Katie groaned when only a couple of hours later her phone began to ring, waking her from her sleep. She didn't need much sleep since becoming a demon, but even she was becoming sleep deprived.

"I swear if this is some PPI crap-" Katie growled into the phone, annoyed.

"Katie, it's me" Sam answered, as she sat up quickly.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Katie frowned.

* * *

"This is insane. Is it really a coincidence that you're Lucifer's vessel and I have his blood in my veins?" Katie frowned, once Sam had explained about his encounter with the devil.

"I don't think it is. Maybe's its fate" Sam admitted.

"Screw fate. You're my brother because I want you to be not because the universe has been trying to push us together" Katie explained.

"I'm glad someone still considers me family" Sam sighed.

"Don't be stupid. He'd never admit but Dean's been missing you like crazy" Katie told him.

"That's why he never calls?" Sam scoffed.

"No, that's because his immature" Katie mumbled.

"I want back in, Katie. I have to make things right" Sam announced.

"I want you back hunting with us too. But it's Dean you'll have to convince" Katie sighed, looking at the sleeping Winchester.

* * *

Katie grimaced as she heard Dean turn down Sam's attempts to come back to the world of hunting at every turn. It didn't look like the brothers would be reunited anytime soon.

"We're not stronger when we're together, Sam. I think we're weaker. Because whatever we have between us-love, family, whatever it is-they are always gonna use it against us. And you know that. Yeah, we're better off apart. We got a better chance of dodging Lucifer and Michael and this whole damn thing if we just go our own ways" Dean explained, as Sam seemed to argue.

"Bye, Sam" Dean mumbled, as he scrunched his eyes shut, hanging up the phone.

"Dean, he's your brother. Hell, he's one of the best hunters I've ever met. We need him" Katie insisted.

"I can't spend all of my time worrying about him. I need to…to keep my head straight" Dean shook his head.

"Maybe you don't want to admit it, but I will…I miss him" Katie confessed.

"So, this is it, huh?" Dean questioned.

"What?" Katie frowned.

"I'm surprised it took so long to happen. You're going to leave and join Sam" Dean suggested.

"I never said that" Katie retorted.

"It's not even a choice, Katie. He's your brother" Dean pointed out, a bitter tone in his voice.

"And you're my friend, so I'm not just going to-" Katie started, but Dean's scoff cut her off.

"Friend? We've been travelling together for three months now and I'm no closer to knowing if I can trust you or not. I'm a hunter…your one of the things I hunt. That's not going to change" Dean told her, trying to ignore the hurt expression on her face.

"Your lucky that I know you well enough to know you don't mean that. You forget I've had plenty of practice with a Winchester trying to push me away" Katie informed him, grabbing a beer, and her keys.

"Where are you going?" Dean sighed.

"To give you some time to cool off and stop being an asshole" Katie grumbled, as she slammed the door.

She thought for a moment about trying to teleport to Sam, he had told her which road he was on. It wouldn't be too hard to find him. But then he wouldn't want her to leave and Dean wouldn't want to see him yet.

"Dumb Winchesters" Katie rambled, kicking a rock on the pavement.

Wait, pavement? She looked around and realised that without realising it she had teleported to a road, as a truck whizzed by her.

"Katie?" A familiar voice questioned from behind her.

"Oh…hey Cas" Katie greeted, rubbing the back of her neck.

"What are you doing here? Dean said you had…stuff to do" Castiel stated.

"Dean's an asshole" Katie replied, crossing her arms.

"Oh…" Castiel trailed off, awkwardly.

"You want a beer?" Katie inquired, holding out the beer.

"I've never had one" Castiel frowned at the drink as if it was poison.

"Woah, woah. Hold up. You've never had a beer?!" Katie gaped, as Castiel nodded.

"Alright, you're going to teleport us to England and we're going on a pub crawl" Katie announced.

"It will be approximately 10 am in England" Castiel exclaimed.

"Well's it's 5 o'clock somewhere" Katie grinned, placing her arms on his shoulders, as he teleported them away.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter! Katie and Cas are going to do a little bonding of their own while Dean is zapped into the future. I wonder if anything he sees will influence how he is with Katie? It'll be interesting to see what Cas/Katie's relationship was like in the future. Please leave a review:)

YaoiLovinKitsune: Aw, thank you! Poor Cas really was a damsel in distress, haha. That's a very interesting idea *saves it to my to do list for this story* haha.

HappilyInLove23: Thanks for the review:) Who knows, maybe in a few chapters they will work their way up to being friends, haha. It looks like Katie doesn't owe him anymore!

teenwolfismylife101: Thank you so much:) It's great to hear you're loving this story!


	14. Welcome to the Endverse

Katie stumbled back when she realised their surroundings had already changed. Castiel's wings were clearly much faster than she could teleport. Katie almost felt jetlagged as she saw they were outside an old looking pub.

"Let's see…it's raining, there's sheep over there and I can see about seven potholes from here…yeah, I'm definitely home" Katie grinned, as she ran into the pub.

"Ah, this is more like it. Do you smell that, Castiel?" Katie announced as she stepped through the entrance.

"Alcohol and sweat?" Castiel guessed, looking around the dimly lit establishment.

"English authenticity" Katie replied, walking towards the bar.

"Hi! I'll have two beers, please" Katie exclaimed, as she sat on a bar stool.

The female bartender looked her up and down and raised an eyebrow at her. The bartender was pretty, with long blonde hair, and tattoo's up and down her arms.

"You got I.D?" The bartender inquired, as Katie rolled her eyes.

She rummaged around her pockets, bringing out her provisional license and passed it to the bartender who only glanced at it.

"Holy crap, I just realised…I'm twenty!" Katie gasped, as the bartender gave her an odd look before she walked away to get their drinks.

"I missed my twentieth birthday…not many people can say that I guess" Katie sighed.

"Angels don't really celebrate birthdays" Castiel informed her, not sure why he said it, as he came to sit on the stool next to her.

"I guess that makes sense, you must be like thousands of years old right?" Katie guessed.

"Millions" Castiel clarified, as her eyes widened.

"No need to flash your I.D then" Katie teased, as the bartender returned with their drinks.

"Just let me know if you need anything else, sweetheart. Anything at all" The bartender smirked at Castiel, who gave her a confused look, but took his drink, nonetheless.

"Cas, she was totally just flirting with you!" Katie exclaimed once the bartender was out of hearing distance.

"How can you be sure?" Castiel tilted his head.

"She was literally fluttering her eyelashes at you" Katie stated.

"I thought she just had something in her eye" Castiel murmured, as Katie groaned.

"Alright, I can see this situation calls for desperate measures. Time for Flirting 101" Katie announced as Castiel gave her a concerned look.

"Just go with it, okay? You start. Imagine I'm some hot chick that's just sat next to you…what are you going to say?" Katie went on, turning on the stool towards him.

"Hello…" Castiel trailed off, not sure where to go from there.

"…Okay, good start. Now compliment me" Katie told him, as she took a swig of her drink.

"You have…nice…skin…" Castiel stuttered, looking like a deer in the headlights.

"Now you sound like a serial killer. Try again" Katie insisted, putting the bottle to her lips.

"You have nice…" Castiel trailed off, his eyes going to her chest, as Katie almost choked.

"Now you're a douchebag…alright, let's swap. I'll flirt with you" Katie shook her head.

"The only reason I can think of a guy as hot as you, being at the bar on his own is you've been stood up…I guess her loss is my gain" Katie flirted, as she leaned closer towards him.

"Uh…thank you?" Castiel replied, awkwardly.

"Ooo, how about chat up lines! Do you have any raisins? How about a date?" Katie winked at him.

"I don't think this pub sells any such food" Castiel answered.

"Okay, that one didn't work. Oh, I know! I must be in heaven because I can see an angel in front of me" Katie laughed, banging on the counter.

"It's funny because it's a chat up line and it's true…no? Really? Okay…" Katie trailed off, trying to stop her laughter as Castiel gave her an unimpressed look.

"Alright, Plan B. Watch the flirt master in action" Katie grinned, as she looked around the pub for her next victim.

"We'll have to find them first" Castiel mumbled, bringing the beer to his lips, as Katie gapped at him.

"Damn, that was actually funny. Maybe you don't have such a stick up your ass after all" Katie teased him, as Castiel's lips twitched into a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dean was having one hell of a day. Zachariah had kidnapped him and sent him five years into the future, where Lucifer had won, and the world had all but ended. To make things worse, he had been handcuffed by the future version of him, who seemed to believe his story, but not trust him an inch. He wished he had never argued with Katie. Maybe the demon could have helped him out of the mess he was now in. His eyes widened in realisation. That was it!

"Hey…uh, me. Is Katie around here?" Dean queried, as he watched the future version of himself flinch.

"She's still with you? Back in your time?" Future Dean asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't she be? Jesus, don't tell me she turns on us-" Dean started, but Future Dean cut him off.

"Shut it" Future Dean growled.

"What?" Dean frowned.

"I said shut it. You don't talk about her like that. You…you don't get to do that" Future Dean gritted his teeth.

"Something happened to her?" Dean realised.

"Yeah, something did happen. We happened" Future Dean grimaced, his hands balling into fists.

"I don't understand-" Dean started but was once again cut off.

"This conversation is over" Future Dean announced, as he grabbed his duffel bag full of guns.

"Oh, come on! You can't just leave me here!" Dean yelled.

"Watch me" Future Dean retorted, as he stormed out of her room, slamming the door shut.

It had taken all night, but Dean was finally able to get out of his handcuffs after pulling a nail from the floorboards. Once he bumped into Chuck, not knowing who else to turn to, he quickly asked him where Castiel was.

"Dean…are you really sure you want to see him?" Chuck questioned.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Dean frowned.

"Well, you're not exactly friends anymore" Chuck pointed out.

"Uh, right. That's what I want to talk to him about" Dean stuttered, caught off guard.

"It's your funeral man. He's in his hut over there last I heard" Chuck exclaimed, pointing to a building not far away.

"Thanks" Dean nodded, as he began to rush over to the hut, his thoughts going a mile a minute.

Why was he not friends with Cas anymore, he wondered? Cautiously, he knocked on the door of the hut twice but got no response. He placed his hand on the doorknob and was surprised to find it was unlocked. He squinted as he opened the door and found it was practically pitch black inside apart from a few candles on top of the fireplace.

"Cas? You in here?" Dean called out, as he walked further into the room.

As he once again got no reply, he wandered over to the fireplace and found it was surrounded by pictures and a few items. It was almost like a shrine. He frowned when he spotted all the pictures had one familiar face in them. Katie. He reached out and took the nearest photo, his eyes widening as he saw it was Katie and Castiel, who had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. She was looking up at the angel, a happy expression on her face. The picture was slightly crumpled as if it had been handled a lot in the past. He placed the photo back down, his frown deepening further when he spotted himself in another picture. Sam, Castiel, Katie, Bobby, Ellen and Jo were in the picture as well, all with slightly grim expressions. He noticed that it was he who had his arm around Katie's shoulder this time. He was shocked when he looked down and saw Castiel was holding Katie's hand. Why did Cas have so many pictures of her? Next, Dean noticed a small box on the mantle and saw on closer inspection that there was a silver necklace inside, in the shape of wings. It had the number twenty-one carved in the middle. Dean was just about to reach out and touch the necklace when a loud voice boomed behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Castiel questioned, with an uncharacteristic amount of venom in his voice.

"Cas, we've got to talk" Dean announced, as he turned to look at angel.

In the dimly lit room, he was able to make out the tatty looking clothes he was wearing, but more concerning was the unkempt beard on his face and messy hair. Something was very wrong with him.

"You're not you…not now you, anyway" Castiel realised, as he looked Dean up and down.

"Yeah…yes! Exactly" Dean replied happy someone had figured it out.

"What year are you from?" Castiel inquired.

"2009" Dean answered as Castiel's eyes widened.

"Katie's still with you?" Castiel questioned, as Dean nodded.

"That's what Dean…me, asked earlier. What happened to her-" Dean began, but he was cut off as he was suddenly slammed into the wall.

Castiel had his hands balled up against the lapels of Dean's jacket, as he seemed to be restraining himself from doing any further damage. From the close position, Dean could already smell the alcohol on Castiel's breath.

"You happened, you son of a bitch" Castiel growled, shoving him back against the wall again.

"I hurt her?" Dean frowned.

"You practically handed her over to Lucifer with a ribbon attached" Castiel scoffed.

"What?! Why the hell would I do that?" Dean asked.

"For Sam. You traded your brother's life for hers…not that it worked anyway" Castiel stated, darkly.

"Cas, that wasn't me. I didn't do that…not yet at least" Dean insisted.

"Who sent you here?" Castiel inquired, pulling his hands away.

"Zachariah" Dean answered.

"Why?" Castiel questioned.

"He wants me to say yes to Michael…I guess he figured showing me the consequences of saying no would change my mind" Dean explained.

"You'd actually have to care about someone apart from yourself and your brother for that to work" Castiel mumbled, as he walked over to a nearby table and picked up a bottle of vodka.

"So, you're not going to try to convince me to say yes?" Dean frowned.

"I don't care about that" Castiel replied, as he began to drink straight from the bottle.

"You don't care about the world ending?" Dean frowned.

"My world has already ended" Castiel sighed, as he took another swig from the bottle.

Dean opened his mouth to question what he meant when he spotted another photo on the mantle. It was a close up of Castiel and Katie who were both covered in cuts and bruises but seemed happy as can be. It appeared Katie was the one taking the picture from the angle of her arm, as Castiel pressed a kiss to her hair. Dean noticed Katie was wearing the necklace on the mantle in the picture. The one that was shaped like wings.

"Damn, I'm slow…" Dean trailed off, as he realised what it all meant.

"Do you have any pictures of her on your phone?" Castiel inquired, seeing what he was looking at.

"Uh…one, I think" Dean murmured, taking his phone out of his pocket, as he began scrolling through the pictures.

"She had slept with her makeup on, it smudged everywhere. I sent it to Sam, which only pissed her off more" Dean chuckled, as he found the photo and passed it to Cas.

Castiel's eyes softened as he looked at the picture, seeing the eyeliner and lipstick Katie had been wearing was smudged. Her hand was out as if she was trying to grab the phone and there was an angry, yet amused look on her face.

"Do you know what the worst thing is? I don't even remember what her voice sounds like…it only took me a few years to forget…" Castiel trailed off, tears beginning to well in his eyes.

"I think I have a voicemail from her somewhere" Dean suggested, as he took the phone back and placed it to his ear.

"Yeah, here we go…" Dean trailed off, as he put the phone on speaker.

"You've been gone for like two hours, Dean! How long does it take to grab a freaking pizza? I'm hungry!...If you're not back in ten minutes I'm letting out the air from the tires on the Impala!" Katie threatened as Castiel laughed at the end.

"I bet you turned up quickly after that one" Castiel chuckled, as Dean nodded, with a sad expression.

* * *

"He's the one" Katie whispered, ushering her head in the direction of a man sat at the end of the bar.

He appeared to be in his early thirties, with a thick beard, and a nice-looking suit. Castiel supposed he was attractive from a human standpoint.

"Can I get you anything else?" The pretty bartender from earlier questioned, her eyes on Castiel only.

"Yes, actually. Another drink for the cute guy over there…and let him know it's from me. Thanks" Katie told her, with a mocking smile.

"Sure thing" The bartender retorted; her voice far too sweet to be real.

"How will this result in a flirtation?" Castiel frowned, as the bartender pulled a drink from the shelf and walked over to the suited man.

"Because if he thinks I'm hot, he'll want to come over and thank me" Katie explained.

Right on cue, the man looked up in surprise as the bottle was slid towards him, and the bartender exchanged a few words. The attractive man looked over to the pair, who nodded in his direction. With a smirk, he stood up, grabbed his drink and began walking towards them.

"Showtime" Katie grinned, pulling her shirt down lower to show more of her cleavage.

Castiel's eyes widened at the action, as he looked away with a small blush. Katie twisted around in her stool, leaning back against the bar as the man stopped in front of them.

"Thanks for the drink handsome" The man grinned at Castiel, who's mouth hung open slightly but gave no other response.

Katie had to stifle a laugh as she saw Castiel begin to sweat under the man's intense gaze. Castiel brought the bottle of beer to his lips and seemed to hope the man would walk away.

"So, what's a guy like you doing in a place like this?" The man went on, as Castiel practically choked on his beer.

"I…uh…beer. I mean…I'm having my first beer" Castiel stuttered, awkwardly, raising his drink in the air as proof.

"Huh…you in the mood for another first maybe?" The man raised his eyebrow, as Castiel's blush got deeper.

He looked to Katie with pleading eyes, who found it hard to resist his puppy dog expression.

"He'd love to but…" Katie trailed off, looking back to Castiel.

"I can't" Castiel shook his head.

"Why not?" The man questioned.

"He's my boyfriend" Katie blurted out.

"Yes…yes, I am" Castiel nodded.

"We're totally in love" Katie insisted, swinging her arm over Castiel's shoulder, who tensed up for a moment before he relaxed against her.

"Right…uh, I'm not actually into threesomes so…I'm just gonna' go…" The man stated as he began to walk back over to his seat.

"Why does everyone think we want a threesome?" Katie frowned, with a thoughtful expression, pulling away from Cas.

Her eyes widened when she heard a loud laugh from beside her and turned to see Castiel practically in stitches, his eyes crinkled, as he held his chest. After almost a minute, he had finally calmed down and noticed her looking at him in astonishment.

"What?" He questioned.

"I've just never heard you laugh before" Katie replied.

"I can't remember the last time I've laughed" Castiel admitted.

"Well you should do it more often…it was nice" Katie told him, with a sheepish expression, as Castiel found himself smiling once again.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry, it took so long, but I went on holiday recently, so I've got a bit behind with my fics. Aren't Cas and Katie so awkwardly adorable, haha? It was hard having to write Cas so broken in Endverse, but it seems once he lost her he went into a deep depression. Please leave a review:)

teenwolfismylife101: Aw, thank you! I'm really glad you're still enjoying this story:)


	15. You Can't Run From Destiny

Dean frowned as he watched Future Castiel spill a few pills onto the palm of his hand and gulp them down easily, whilst one hand remained on the wheel. The future version of Dean had sent them all on a suicidal mission to find Lucifer, which sounded like an obvious trap. However, it didn't seem like Dean had much choice in the matter and had opted to drive with Cas.

"Amphetamines?" Dean grimaced, as he grabbed the bottle from Castiel's hand.

"You want some?" Castiel suggested.

"What? No. Why are you even taking these?" Dean retorted.

"Helps take the edge off. And it means I don't have to sleep much" Castiel shrugged.

"Since when do angels sleep?" Dean questioned, as Castiel burst into a manic fit of laughter.

"I'm not an angel anymore, Dean" Castiel informed him, as his giggles died down.

"What?!" Dean gaped, in shock.

"Yep, I went mortal" Castiel nodded.

"What do you mean? How?" Dean went on.

"Maybe it had something to do with the angels leaving…maybe it's because I just gave up" Castiel shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road.

"And your powers went just like that? With a click of your fingers?" Dean frowned, as Castiel shook his head.

"No. It started to drain away after I…saw her…Katie's not dead, Dean" Castiel announced, as Dean's eyes widened.

"Care to elaborate?" Dean insisted, clearly confused.

"You know why Katie's different to other demons? Because she has a soul? Well, she doesn't anymore" Castiel told him.

"Is that what I did? I…I gave away her soul?" Dean realised as Castiel nodded, his hands tightening on the wheel of the car.

"Without her soul, she's like all the other demons. Even worse. It's like she's dead inside" Castiel murmured.

"And you saw her? After her soul was gone?" Dean tried to clarify.

"Lucifer had sent her to ambush a group of survivors. I don't think either of them realised I was going to be there. I wasn't sure she'd even recognise me…" Castiel trailed off, tears beginning to well in his eyes at the memory.

"But she did?" Dean guessed.

"It's like she remembered how she felt about me but…she couldn't actually feel it. She's like a shell" Castiel explained.

"How did you escape?" Dean inquired.

"She let me go. Told me if she ever saw me again, she'd kill me" Castiel answered.

"Maybe's she's still in there, then? Maybe we can save her-" Dean began, but Castiel cut him off.

"Don't you think I've thought of that?! Why do you think I let you drive with me?" Castiel snapped.

"I don't understand" Dean frowned.

"All future you cares about these days is killing Lucifer, ending the world's suffering, but I need you…this version of you, to get Katie's soul back. No matter the cost" Castiel told him.

"How the hell am I going to do that?" Dean questioned.

"I don't know. And I don't care. You owe me this, Dean. You owe Katie this" Castiel insisted.

"I'll try, man. But how do you know I'll even get close enough?" Dean stated.

"Because future you is going to use me and the rest of the group as bait" Castiel answered.

"What? Why did you come here if you knew that?" Dean retorted.

"You think I care what happens to me? I'm tired, Dean. I'm so tired. I just want this to be over" Castiel sighed.

"Cas…did you love her?" Dean asked, already thinking he knew the answer.

"Yeah…I still do" Castiel admitted, as a tear fell down his cheek.

* * *

**2009**

"Jesus, that's rough" Katie grimaced, as Castiel teleported them back to America.

She placed her hands on her knees, feeling queasy. She couldn't understand why she felt so sick every time Castiel teleported them anywhere.

"Demons aren't really made to be teleported by angels" Castiel informed her, as she slowly stood back up.

"That would explain it" Katie scoffed, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Thanks, by the way. For taking me to the pub" Katie clarified, a moment later.

"You're welcome" Castiel nodded, respectfully.

"You mind getting Dean by yourself? I still don't really feel like seeing him" Katie suggested.

"Dean sometimes says things he doesn't mean, he's…hot-headed" Castiel mumbled, trying to think of the best way to describe his friend.

"And that's putting it nicely" Katie joked, as Castiel's lips twitched into a smile.

"I will be back soon" He announced, as he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Huh, he actually said goodbye" Katie smiled, as she turned to sit on the kerb.

She had only just settled in her position on the ground when she heard a familiar flutter of wings and turned to see Castiel was back with a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Katie frowned.

"It's Dean. Zachariah has taken him" Castiel divulged, as Katie's eyes widened.

"What?! We have to go; we've got to get him back!" Katie panicked, standing up quickly.

"We have no way of knowing where he is" Castiel pointed out.

"Then we find Zachariah and make him tell us where Dean is" Katie suggested.

"He's a powerful angel" Castiel stated.

"So are you" Katie insisted.

"Not that powerful" Castiel sighed.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing!" Katie cried, anxiously.

"Wherever Zachariah has taken him I'm sure he'll be fine. He'd never hurt Michael's true vessel" Castiel explained.

"I told Sammy I'd look out for him. I never should have left him alone…" Katie trailed off, guiltily.

"It would make no difference. Zachariah would still have taken Dean…the only difference is you might be dead now" Castiel pointed out.

"You really think Dean will be okay?" Katie questioned, looking up at the angel with a puppy dog expression.

"He's one of the strongest men I've ever known. He can handle himself" Castiel insisted.

"I hope so" Katie mumbled, wrapping her arms around herself.

Castiel found himself raising his arm out and placing his hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture, almost automatically. She gave him a grateful smile, as he gave her shoulder a quick squeeze, before letting go. He wasn't sure why he had done it, but the demon certainly seemed to appreciate it.

* * *

Meanwhile, in 2014, despite Dean's best efforts to stop his future self from sacrificing his friends, he had been knocked out. When he came to, everyone was gone, but he knew where they were from the shouts and screams coming from inside the building. He rushed towards the sound, going through the backway, but came to a halt when he spotted a familiar figure with his back turned to him. Dean felt his heart stop when he saw Sam with his foot on his future's self's throat, and without a second thought, he brought the heel of his foot down. Dean grimaced as he could hear the snap of his own neck and had to look away.

"Oh…hello Dean" Lucifer announced, as he turned around, in a way that was so far from his brother's body language.

"Get the hell out of my brother, you son of a bitch" Dean growled, as he took a step forward.

"Now, now, Deano. Mind your blood pressure" A female voice warned him, as Dean felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"So…it's true, then? You're with him now?" Dean questioned, as he saw Katie begin to walk out of the shadows.

"I chose the winning side. Don't be a sore loser" Katie retorted.

"This isn't you, Katie. You'd never choose to be the devil's lapdog" Dean insisted.

"Ouch" Katie scoffed, as she went to stand beside Lucifer.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I know this must be very upsetting. Seeing the people that loved you the most…well, kill you" Lucifer explained.

"Sammy's dead. You killed him…and you killed her too" Dean exclaimed, pointing to Katie.

"I helped your brother reach his true potential. And as for Katie…I gave her a gift. She doesn't feel anymore. No guilt, pain, suffering. I made her better" Lucifer insisted.

"How is that better?!" Dean yelled, angrily.

"This isn't personal. I needed these people. It had to be them" Lucifer went on.

"And what about everyone else? Their just collateral damage? Cas is in that building right now, probably being killed, because of you…because I ruined you, Katie" Dean sighed, as her eyes widened.

"Cas is here?" Katie stiffened, as Lucifer frowned at her reaction.

"He knew it was a trap and he still came. I guess he didn't want to go on without you" Dean told her, waiting to see what her reaction was.

Dean couldn't keep the disappointment off his face when she only looked at him with confusion. As if she couldn't understand why Castiel would feel that way. However, it had seemed to spark her interest. Lucifer watched in annoyance as Katie started to back away, towards the large building behind them.

"Where are you going?" Lucifer huffed.

"To put him out of his misery" Katie replied, not bothering to turn around.

Dean had seen this distraction as the perfect opportunity to grab the colt that was still in his future self's dead hands and now raised it towards the devil.

"I want my brother back" Dean growled, as he took the safety off the gun, as Lucifer turned to face him.

"I'm suddenly getting a sense of Déjà vu" He smirked, his eyes lowering to the dead body beside them.

"Do you think I'm bluffing? Bring Sam back!" Dean exclaimed his trigger finger itching.

"I can't. There's not enough left of Sam in here. It's been five years" Lucifer informed him, as Dean gripped the gun tighter.

"Then you'll give Katie her soul back. At least I can make that right" Dean insisted, as Lucifer shook his head.

"Her soul's gone, Dean. Long gone" Lucifer told him.

"What?" Dean frowned.

"I destroyed her soul the moment you gave it to me" Lucifer went on, as Dean felt the fight go out of him.

* * *

Katie closed her eyes and focused on homing in on Castiel's grace but found that she could only pick up on a flicker of power. She quickly teleported to the second floor where she had felt the spark and found herself in the middle of a horde of demons and Croat's. They were massacring the group Dean had come with, as most of their bodies laid on the floor, covered in blood. Katie roughly pushed her way through the throng of demons and quickly spotted the man she was looking for. Castiel had been backed into a corner, with the only barrier separating him from a snapping Croat, his arm that he raised out. Katie clicked her fingers as suddenly every creature, demon, human, or infected, dropped to the ground. Castiel's eyes widened as he noticed her standing in the corridor. She stepped over the now dead body of a pretty woman, that from Castiel's expression, he seemed to know.

"You didn't have to kill them all" He stated, holding his stomach.

"I didn't need them alive either" Katie shrugged, as she saw a red patch underneath his hands.

"You're hurt" She pointed out, as she came to stop only inches away from him.

"Don't! Don't touch me" Castiel flinched, as Katie raised her hand out.

"I'm not going to hurt you" Katie frowned, as he pressed his back against the wall.

"It's five years too late for that" Castiel murmured, as Katie rolled her eyes and brushed his hand away from the wound.

She sighed as she realised, he had been bitten by a Croat. Before Castiel could say or do anything, Katie had pressed her hand against his chest, as a bright light erupted from her palm. In the blink of an eye, the wound was healed, and Castiel expected any infection with it.

"You said you'd kill me the next time you saw me" Castiel frowned, as she kept her hand where it was.

"What's the point? You're almost human now. It would be like stepping on an insect" Katie told him, as she went to move away.

"Please, Katie. Just…I don't want to be without you anymore. Either way…" Castiel trailed off, as he grabbed her hand to hold it in place against his chest.

"You want me to kill you?" Katie gaped.

"I'm human. I've alienated all my friends. I've lost you. I've got nothing left" Castiel cried, as Katie grimaced.

"No. I'm not going to kill you" Katie insisted, as she pulled away, and turned around.

"Then come with me!" Castiel exclaimed, as Katie came to a halt.

"What?" She frowned, confused.

"I know you're not the same person that you used to be. I know you don't feel things anymore but…maybe we can still exist together?" Castiel suggested.

"Why?" Katie questioned, not understanding his motivations.

"Because any life with you is better than nothing" Castiel sighed, as her eyes softened slightly.

"I-" Katie was cut off, as there was a loud thunderclap from outside.

"Dean's been taken back to his own time" Katie announced, as she could sense Zachariah's arrival in 2014.

"Maybe he'll change things" Castiel hoped.

"Maybe…but I think there's some things you can't run from" Katie mumbled.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Poor Castiel, his future self is clearly in a deep depression. We'll have to wait and see if Dean can really change things. Please, can I have some reviews this chapter:)


	16. New Ally

Katie had been pacing on the pavement for the last twenty minutes, feeling more anxious by the second. They had no idea where Dean was and there was nothing she could do about it. If something happened to his brother, Sam would never forgive her. Castiel turned to the stressed girl and frowned when he could feel power coming off her in waves.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked, as she gave him a confused look.

"I'm worried. I pace when I'm worried" Katie explained, as Castiel shook his head.

"You're using your powers. Can't you feel it?" Castiel told her, coming to stand in front of her.

"I guess I feel a little dizzy. What am I doing?" Katie asked, as Castiel took both her hands in his.

"You're searching for Dean…can you sense him?" Castiel queried, closing his eyes as he felt her power flow around them.

"I thought you said you couldn't find him" Katie frowned, trying to ignore the nice feeling of their hands touching.

"I can't. But you might be able to" Castiel pointed out, as Katie nodded and closed her eyes too.

"I can sense something…it's like an energy…" Katie trailed off, imagining Dean's face in her mind and finding the energy seemed to get clearer.

"Latch onto it. You might be able to pull him back" Castiel told her, as she visualised grabbing the sparks of energy.

"There's something blocking me…" Katie cringed, feeling pain course through her body.

"What is it?" Castiel questioned, opening his eyes.

"I don't know. But it's watching me. I can feel it" Katie grimaced, as she continued trying to push past the force.

"You're bleeding" Castiel exclaimed, seeing Katie's nose had begun bleeding.

"I've almost got him" Katie replied, ignoring his comment, as she latched onto the energy.

"Katie, stop. You're hurting yourself" Castiel insisted, but she shook her head, pulling the energy closer to herself.

Katie's eyes suddenly flew open, as her knees buckled from underneath her. Castiel held onto her arms to stop her from falling to the ground, concern clear on his face.

"Are you okay?" Castiel frowned, his hands still gripping her tightly as Katie stood upright.

"Yeah…yeah, I think so" Katie nodded, as they heard an awkward cough from behind her.

"Am I interrupting something?" Dean questioned, as they both whipped their heads around.

"Dean!" Katie grinned, a look of awe on her face, as she realised it had worked.

Castiel was also surprised to see she had been able to not only find him but bring him back to them. She seemed to be growing more powerful by the day. He was even more surprised when Dean rushed forward and pulled Katie into a tight hug, a look of pure relief on his face.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Katie questioned; her arms held out as Dean kept his arms wrapped around her.

"I was just…I'm glad you're okay" Dean replied, as Katie slowly hugged him back.

"I'm fine. But I'm starting to question if you are. Did Zachariah drop you on the head or something?" Katie joked, as Dean pulled away.

Dean huffed out a laugh, grinning at Katie and Castiel. He had never been gladder to see the demon and angel.

"Don't ever change…either of you" Dean announced, patting Castiel on the shoulder.

"Consider it done" Castiel nodded, making Katie giggle lightly.

"How did Zachariah find you?" Castiel inquired, as Dean took his phone out of his pocket.

"Long story. Let's just stay away from Jehovah's witnesses from now on, okay?" Dean replied.

"Who are you calling?" Katie asked.

"You were right. Sam is my brother and we…I need him. I'm gonna' make it right" Dean informed her, as Katie grinned.

* * *

The moment Sam exited his car after getting a call from Dean to meet up, Katie was launching an attack hug on him, almost bowling him over. Sam chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I missed you" Katie smiled, a massive smile on her face.

"I missed you too" Sam beamed, ruffling her hair lightly, as he pulled away.

"Never leave me alone with your brother again. I was this close to killing him…pretty much every day" Katie whispered, as Sam laughed harder.

"Whatever she's said, it's all lies" Dean announced, as he approached the pair.

"Dean" Sam nodded in his brother's direction, as Dean held out the demon knife, making Sam flinch for a second.

"If you're serious and you want back in...you should hang on to this. I'm sure you're rusty" Dean told him, holding out the knife, as Sam took it from his hand.

"Look, man, I'm sorry. I don't know. I'm...whatever I need to be. But I was, uh—wrong" Dean admitted, surprising Katie.

"Did that actually pain you to say?" Katie teased, as Dean rolled his eyes.

"What made you change your mind?" Sam queried.

"Long story. The point is...maybe we are each other's Achilles heel. Maybe they'll find a way to use us against each other, I don't know. I just know we're all we've got. More than that. We keep each other human" Dean explained.

"Thank you. Really. Thank you. I won't let you down" Sam promised, with a puppy dog expression

"Oh, I know it. I mean, you are the second-best hunter on the planet" Dean replied.

"But who knows for how long. I'm a pretty good hunter now, if I do say so myself" Katie grinned.

"She's not bad…for a beginner" Dean mumbled, getting a nudge in the ribs from Katie.

"So, what do we do now?" Sam questioned.

"We make our own future" Dean announced, as Katie nodded thoughtfully.

"Guess we have no choice" Sam sighed.

"No, Sam. We always have a choice" Dean informed him.

* * *

"Well, this is awkward" Katie mumbled, from the back of the Impala, as another moment of silence ticked by.

"Just because we're not as mouthy as you doesn't mean we're being weird" Dean retorted.

"I could practically cut the tension in this car with a knife. I might teleport Cas here just to get another buffer between you two" Katie explained, as a teasing grin grew on Dean's face.

"How's it going between you and the tree topper?" Dean inquired, peaking Sam's interest.

"What do you mean?" Katie frowned.

"Well, where's the next date going to be?" Dean smirked, as Katie's eyes widened.

"The next what?!" Sam gaped, whipping his head around to give Katie an accusatory look.

"He's just joking, Sam" Katie rolled her eyes.

"I am?" Dean questioned, as Sam looked to be getting angrier by the second.

"Cas and I are just friends! Hell, we're not even that. I'm an abomination, remember?" Katie pointed out.

"Look, he doesn't really feel that way. It's just difficult for him. He's supposed to hate you, but trust me, he doesn't" Dean explained.

"And how would you know that? Have you two been having secret girly sleepovers?" Katie suggested, as Dean scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't listen to me then" Dean shook his head, fondly, knowing how stubborn Katie was.

"So, there's nothing going on between you two?" Sam questioned.

"No! I've got more chance of doing it with-" Katie began, but Sam quickly cut her off.

"I'm going to stop you right there! I don't want to imagine you…doing it, with anyone" Sam grimaced, looking a little green in the face.

Katie gestured to zipping her lips shut, as she leaned back in her seat, as Sam chuckled lightly, before turning to Dean.

"So, what's with this job?" Sam inquired, changing the subject.

"Dude suffers a head-on collision in a parked car? I'd say that's worth checking out" Dean stated, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, definitely, uh, but, uh, we got bigger problems, don't you think?" Sam pointed out.

"I'm sure the apocalypse'll still be there when we get back" Dean said, raising an eyebrow at his brother.

Katie cringed as she saw how Sam flinched at the comment, needing to compose himself for a moment.

"Right, yeah, but I mean, if the Colt is really out there somewhere-" Sam started, but was cut off by Dean.

"Hey, we've been looking for three weeks, we got bupkis. Same with Cas" Dean went on.

"Okay. But Dean...I mean, if we're gonna'…ice the Devil…" Sam trailed off, as Dean groaned in annoyance.

"This is what we're doing! Okay? End of discussion" Dean snapped, as Sam sighed and looked away.

"It's just that this is our first real case, back at it together. You know, I, I think we oughta ease into it, put the training wheels back on" Dean explained.

"So you think I need training wheels" Sam scoffed, as Katie remained quiet in the backseat.

"No, 'we'. 'We' need training wheels, you, me and Katie. As a team. Okay? We've never really all worked together before. Let's just ease ourselves into this" Dean told him, as Sam nodded reluctantly.

"Okay" Sam mumbled, his hands fidgeting in his lap.

"Man, I really want this to be a fresh start, you know? For all of us" Dean admitted, looking at Katie in the backseat.

"Okay" Sam repeated.

"Well if this is really going to be a fresh start, I better put all my cards on the table. Dean indirectly led me to almost have a threesome in a brothel" Katie announced, as Dean almost veered off the road at the shock of the confession.

"What?!" Sam gaped, as Katie had to bite down a laugh.

"It's…it's not what…look, if you're going to punch me can you at least let me pull over first? I don't want to crash baby" Dean begged, as Katie now burst into laughter.

"Oh, you're so dead when we get out of this car" Sam told him, a small smile on his face too.

"I can't help it if the prostitutes were all over her!" Dean exclaimed, as Sam's mouth dropped open again.

Katie watched as the boys argued in the front, with a smug expression. Well at least they're talking to each other again, she thought to herself.

* * *

Katie listened distractedly to the man who found his best friend with his head through his car windshield. She had felt uncomfortable since the moment she had entered the town. It felt like she was being watched. As the three walked out of the police station, with Dean ranting about the possibility that James Dean's car might have killed the Vic, Katie was barely listening. She could sense an immense power nearby and wondered if it was linked to the case. Whatever it was, it felt like it was calling to her.

"I'm gonna' go grab us some lunch" Katie announced, as she started walking down the street.

"Don't forget to get us dessert!" Dean called after her, as Katie whipped back around quickly.

"As if I would, Deano" Katie replied, with a smirk.

Her expression turned serious as soon as she turned around and began to search for the strange force that was calling to her. Soon enough, she found herself outside a diner on the outskirts of the town and was pulling the doors open before she knew what she was doing. The restaurant wasn't much to look at, and only had a few customers inside. But she could still feel the power humming around her. She realised it was coming from one booth, and cautiously approached.

"It took you long enough" A man sitting in the booth announced, taking a scoop from his ridiculously large sundae.

He was clearly attractive and he knew it from the mischievous glint in his eyes. The man who appeared to be in his mid-thirties, had brown eyes, curly hair and his upturned lips were worn in a smirk.

"Excuse me?" Katie frowned, as she stopped above him.

"I was calling out to you all day. I wanted to see how much angel there really is in you" The man informed her, as she took a seat opposite him.

"There's a lot more demon in here, trust me. So, you better tell me who you are and what you want" Katie announced, as the man started to laugh.

"Oh, there's definitely a bit of Luci in you" The man told her, with an amused look, as she flinched.

"You're not human, obviously. Did you kill that man in his garage?" Katie suggested, making the man shake his head.

"Nope. Not guilty of that one. I'm just here for you" The man went on.

"You want to kill me?" Katie guessed, seeing as that was what most strangers wanted to do these days.

"Now, why would I want to do that? We should be friends, my brother's blood does run through your veins" The man exclaimed, as Katie's frown deepened.

"You're an angel? One of Lucifer's minions?" Katie questioned, as the man took another scoop of his sundae.

"I'm glad that hanging around the Winchester's hasn't lowered your IQ too much" The man teased.

"You know Sam and Dean? What's your name?" Katie asked, as he licked his spoon.

"Gabriel. But you can call me Gabe, sweetcheeks" The man smirked.

"You're an archangel?" Katie gulped, as Gabriel nodded smugly.

"No need to look so scared. From what I've heard, you can hold your own against an Archangel. I would have loved to see Raphael's face when you threw him on his ass" Gabriel chuckled.

"So, who's side are you on? Lucifer or Michael's?" Katie inquired.

"Neither. I don't want to be involved" Gabriel informed her.

"Then what are you doing here?" Katie pointed out.

"I wanted to find out which side you were on" Gabriel replied.

"The humans. I did happen to be one not so long ago" Katie sighed.

"Well, that's not true. You haven't really been human since Luci gave you the good old crib blood" Gabriel explained, making Katie cringe.

"And just to clarify...you've got no plans of handing me over to Lucifer?" Katie questioned.

"Hell no. If my brother gets his hands on you..." Gabriel trailed off, with a dark look in his eyes.

"What?" Katie gulped.

"He wants to destroy your soul. First opportunity he gets, he'll crush it right in front of you" Gabriel explained, as a shiver went down her spine.

"I can't outrun him forever, can I?" Katie sighed.

"There might be a way. I can remove your soul and place it in an object that's important to you" Gabriel informed her.

"That sounds even more dangerous" Katie frowned.

"Not if you give it to someone else for safekeeping. If Luci gets his hands on you, he still won't be able to get your soul. Problem solved" Gabriel shrugged, taking the cherry from the top of his sundae and gulping it down.

"Sounds like I'd have to put my life in someone else's hands. Years of mistrust and abandonment issues are gonna' make that difficult" Katie pointed out.

"Have a think about it. You can finish the sundae" Gabriel grinned, sliding it across the table.

"Hey, wait! Give me one good reason why I should trust you" Katie announced, as Gabriel stood up.

"Because I'm one of the only friends you've got, sweetcheeks" Gabriel told her, stepping out of the small booth.

"Oh, and don't tell Sam and Dean about this. They're not exactly fans of mine" Gabriel said, a moment later.

"My confidence is growing in you by the second" Katie stated, making Gabriel grin and give her a wink.

Katie's jaw dropped open as the angel seemed to dematerialise in front of her. Looking back at the sundae, she picked up the spoon and began to tuck in. It was pretty good, she thought to herself.

"Here's the bill, honey" A waitress announced, leaving a receipt on her table, as Katie groaned.

"Son of a bitch" Katie muttered, as she rifled through her pockets for money.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Things are going to get a lot more interesting now that Gabriel is around. Please leave a review:)

Gabrielle: Aw, thank you!

teenwolfismylife101: Hopefully they can find a way around it, as Dean said, they always have a choice!


	17. Paris Hilton?

"Hello? Earth to Katie, you still in there?" Dean questioned, knocking on her head.

"Like I thought. It's just hollow" Dean mumbled, as Katie picked up a motel pillow and threw it roughly at him.

"The case seems pretty cut clean to me. Everything seems connected to that weird wax museum in town. Probably some type of ghost. You two go there, burn whatever you can get your hands on. Problem solved" Katie explained, looking back at her laptop.

"We're supposed to be working as a team, you know. As in all three of us" Dean pointed out.

"You scared of a couple of ghosts, Dean?" Katie teased.

"Right back at ya. What are you looking up on there, anyway? Porn?" Dean suggested, making Katie grimace.

"Gross" Katie rolled her eyes, typing away on her computer.

Before she could say anything, Dean suddenly grabbed the laptop from her hands, holding it above her head so she couldn't reach it.

"Hey! You're gonna' break it!" Katie exclaimed, clawing at his arms.

"Someone's touchy…" Dean trailed off, when he saw what she had been researching.

"Why have you been researching into soul transference?" Dean frowned, becoming distracted which allowed Katie to take the laptop back.

"Well I've just been thinking…the reason I'm not like the other demons is because I have my soul, right?" Katie pointed out, as Dean nodded.

"What happens if I lost it?" Katie went on, as Dean's frown deepened.

"It's not the kind of thing you tend to lose down the back of the couch" Dean retorted.

"You know what I mean. What if Lucifer or someone else takes it?" Katie explained.

"What's brought this up?" Dean asked, beginning to look pale.

"It's just been worrying me, that's all" Katie shrugged.

"Your soul isn't going anywhere, okay? I won't let that happen. I promise" Dean told her, as she gave him a grateful smile.

"Careful, Dean. That almost felt like a chick flick moment" Katie teased, as Dean huffed out a laugh, just as his phone began to ring.

"Who's that?" Katie inquired, as Dean brought the phone out of his pocket.

"Bobby…no more soul research, okay?" Dean insisted, pointing to her, as she reluctantly nodded.

She closed her laptop, and walked over of the motel room, finding Sam finishing packing the trunk of the Impala. He had his brooding face on. Never a good sign, Katie thought to herself.

"You want me to leave some pizza for you when you get back tonight?" Katie called out to him.

"You're not coming with us?" Sam frowned.

"I want an early night" Katie shrugged, as Sam didn't believe this, but decided not to comment.

"Yeah, Abraham Lincoln and James Dean, can you believe that?...Why so kill-crazy? Ah, maybe the apocalypse has got 'em all hot and bothered. Yeah, well, we all know whose fault that is...Well I'm sorry, but it's true" They heard Dean mutter, as they entered the motel room.

Katie couldn't help but cringe at Dean's harsh words, as she looked at the hurt expression on Sam's face. He slammed the door shut, causing Dean to turn around, realising they had come back.

"I'll call you later. Bye" Dean stated, hanging up the phone.

"Who was on the phone?" Sam inquired

"Bobby" Dean answered.

"And?" Sam replied, beginning to get annoyed.

"Nothing" Dean shook his head.

"So we're just gonna pretend I didn't hear what I just heard?" Sam scoffed.

"Pretend or don't pretend. Whatever floats your boat" Dean shrugged.

"Dean, don't be a dick" Katie rolled her eyes.

"This was supposed to be a fresh start" Sam pointed out, as Dean picked his jacket up.

"Well, this is about as fresh as it gets. Now are we going or not?" Dean insisted, walking past the pair.

"He'll come around, Sammy. He's just a stubborn son of a bitch" Katie told him.

"What if he doesn't? What if he can never forgive me?" Sam asked, with a puppy dog expression.

"This is Dean we're talking about. Dean who sold his soul for you. Dean who was more like a father to you than your own dad. He loves you, alright? That's never going to change" Katie explained, as Sam nodded.

"Now get out of here before he starts-" Katie began, as right on cue, Dean began beeping to the horn of the Impala, earning a small laugh from the pair.

* * *

"Uh, Cas? It's me, Katie. I need to talk, so…could you come down here? Please?" Katie announced to the empty room.

She looked around and wasn't surprised when she saw she was still the only person in the room. He was busy, she guessed trying to find God. He wouldn't have time to talk with her. With a sigh, she walked over to the bed, opening the pizza box laying there. Just as she placed the slice of pizza in her mouth, she realised there was someone sitting next to her. She jumped in fright and began choking on the pizza, as she realised it was Castiel. He awkwardly started patting her on the back, as she continued coughing.

"I'm gonna' have to put a bell on you if you keep doing that" Katie muttered, as Castiel pulled his hand away.

"My apologies" Castiel nodded.

"Wait…you came?" Katie realised; surprise clear on her face.

"You called, did you not?" Castiel replied.

"I just thought you'd be too busy. What's the word with finding God?" Katie inquired.

"There is no word. I'm no closer to finding him than I was when I first started" Castiel sighed.

"Not with that attitude you won't. C'mon Cas, you're a badass angel. Start knocking down some doors, someone will know something" Katie insisted.

"What's wrong with my ass?" Castiel frowned, as Katie burst out laughing, seeming to offend him more.

"No, I don't mean…there's nothing wrong with it. It's a pretty good ass from what I've seen…not that I've been looking…uh, anyways…souls! That's what I called you here for" Katie stuttered, embarrassed.

"Is this to do with the case you and the Winchesters are on?" Castiel asked, making Katie shake her head.

"No, I think it's just ghosts that…wait, how do you know we're on a case?" Katie inquired.

"I like to…keep an eye on you all" Castiel admitted.

"Have you been stalking us?" Katie gaped.

"No…only occasionally. I…I find myself worrying about the Winchesters...now and again…" Castiel trailed off, as Katie's eyes softened.

"That's sweet, Cas, but you know you can just pop in and see us? They're your friends. That's what friends do" Katie explained.

"Oh" Castiel nodded, thoughtfully.

"What do you know about soul transference?" Katie inquired, making Castiel frown.

"It's dangerous and needs a lot of power to be performed" Castiel answered.

"How about soul transference into an object?" Katie went on.

"Almost impossible…what is this about?" Castiel questioned.

"My soul. I've been thinking about how I could protect it" Katie admitted.

"As long as you're alive, your soul will always be vulnerable," Castiel told her.

"If something happened to my soul…you'd stop me, right? You wouldn't let me hurt anyone?" Katie asked, looking intensely into his blue eyes.

"Of cours" Castiel replied.

"Promise me. Promise that you'd stop me" Katie insisted, as Castiel seemed to think about this for a few moments.

"I promise" Castiel nodded, as a bad feeling settled in his stomach.

"Hey, uh…you know if you need any help with the God search…I'm here" Katie stated, as a soft smile grew on Castiel's face.

"Thank you. I will be in touch" He nodded, before disapperaring with a flutter of his wings.

* * *

"So, you guys owe me big time because that was disgusting…" Katie trailed when she entered the motel room and could practically feel the tension between the two men.

"Have you guys been arguing again?" Katie inquired.

"What did you find?" Dean questioned, ignoring the question.

"I had a look at the coroner's report for the other victim and you were right, Sam. Major blood loss and these weird-ass stones. There's definitely something going on here" Katie explained.

"Well, it's about to get weirder. Paris Hilton just kidnapped a teenager" Dean informed her.

"What did she do, shove her in her mini bag?" Katie huffed a laugh, as the brothers gave her a look.

"So, what are we looking at? Shapeshifter?" Katie suggested.

"The seeds aren't from around here. In fact, they're not from any tree or plant in the country" Sam told her.

"You are such a nerd…but go on. Where are they from?" Katie teased.

"Eastern Europe. From a forest in the Balkans, which is not even there anymore. It was chopped down, like, thirty years ago" Sam explained.

"So?" Dean queried.

"So, local legend has it that the forest was guarded by a pagan god whose name was Leshi. Um, a mischievous god, could take on infinite forms-" Sam started, but was cut off by Dean.

"And let me guess. He liked to munch on his fans" Dean realised, making Sam chuckle.

"Yep. Could be appeased only with the blood from his worshippers. It would drain 'em, then stuff their stomachs with the seeds" Sam went on, as Katie grimaced.

"Gross, let's kill this thing" Katie announced, as the brothers nodded.

"So how's he doing it? What, he touches James Dean's keychain and then morphs into James Dean?" Dean wondered.

"Hm. It's as good a guess as any" Sam shrugged.

"How do we kill him?" Dean asked.

"Says here to chop off his head with an iron axe" Sam answered, as Dean nodded and stood up.

"All right. Let's go gank ourselves a Paris Hilton" Dean grinned, throwing his jacket on.

"For a minute there, I was worried you were gonna' say the Trickster was back" Dean muttered, as he opened the motel door.

"Who's the Trickster?" Katie frowned, following him.

* * *

"You guys go ahead, I'll be right behind you" Katie informed them, once they arrived at the Wax Museum.

"What? Katie, we'll probably need your added muscle for this one" Sam pointed out.

"I've just got to…pee! Yeah, I'm bursting…so, I'll see you two in five" Katie informed them, as she began walking down the street.

"I'll remember to put on my gravestone 'Died because Katie couldn't hold it in'" Dean yelled after her, as she held her middle finger up.

Once she was around the next corner, she closed her eyes and began searching for the man she had met the previous day, using the skill she had learnt while looking for Dean. She wasn't an idiot; she could put two and two together. From what Sam and Dean had told her about the trickster, his physical appearance matched up to the man she had met. Not to mention how he acted. It was all too much of coincidence.

"You know it's probably a sin to pretend to be an Angel!" Katie exclaimed as she continued to search for the man.

"Who's pretending?" A voice boomed from behind her, as she whipped around to come face to face with Gabriel.

"You're the Trickster" Katie stated, taking a step backwards.

"It's one of my many names" Gabriel nodded.

"Is Liar another one of them?" Katie spat back, making Gabriel frown.

"This is why I didn't want you talking to Dean and Sam about me. They don't like me much" Gabriel explained.

"Understatement of the century, mate. You tortured them…twice!" Katie shouted, angrily, as a nearby streetlight exploded from nearby.

"You and Luci definitely have some things in common" Gabriel chuckled, as Katie grabbed him by the neck.

"Stop saying that!" She hissed, holding onto his neck tightly.

"Case and point" Gabriel choked, suddenly disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"So, what the game plan, huh? I put my soul in an object, and you grab it before I can give it to anyone" Katie scoffed, looking around the deserted street.

"No. Like I said, I just want to help you" Gabriel insisted, appearing behind her once again.

"Why?" Katie frowned, confused by the genuine concern on his face.

"I've been watching you for a long time, Katie. I suppose I've grown attached" Gabriel admitted.

"Why were you watching me?" Katie asked.

"No one saw this coming. Lucifer bleeding his grace into a child. It shouldn't have been possible. Eventually, it should have killed you, yet here you are. Growing in power it seems. You're the wildcard, Katie. I want to see what side you'll choose" Gabriel explained.

"I've already chosen" Katie insisted.

"We'll see…I'll be in touch" Gabriel informed her, suddenly vanishing once again.

"Only an Angel could make an annoying exit like that" Katie muttered.

She jumped when she turned around and saw Gabriel had appeared out of thin air yet again, sucking a lollipop in his mouth, a thoughtful look on his face.

"See if you can do something about that stick up Cas's ass, eh? It's really getting old" Gabriel announced, vanishing again.

* * *

"Guys? Hey, this isn't a good time for hide and seek, you know!" Katie called out, as she rushed through the Wax Museum, worried that she had taken too long.

Finding a door that was pushed open a small amount, she began making her way towards far off voices. Her eyes widened as she saw Sam and Dean tied to tree's, rope keeping them in place, and Paris Hilton grinning at her.

"An appetiser? Awesome" Paris smirked, storming towards Katie.

"Sorry Paris, I'm not a fan of spray tans and small dogs. You can't eat me" Katie retorted, as Paris came to a halt inches away from her face.

"Wow, you smell delicious" Paris smiled, running her hand over Katie's face, who brushed her palm away.

"And now I'm even less of a fan" Katie grimaced.

"Hmm...I can see who your idol is. Your knight in shining armour" Paris smirked, watching as Katie's jaw dropped open when her face began to morph.

"Cas?!" Both Dean and Sam gaped, as the Leshi transformed into the familiar angel.

"What? He's pretty cool" Katie shrugged, as the brother's shared a look.

"Just close your eyes, honey. I won't make this hurt. Much" The Leshi grinned, with Castiel's voice.

It raised its hand to grab her by the neck, but she quickly anticipated this line of attack and grabbed its forearm. With all her strength, she gripped onto the creature's arm until she heard a sickening snap. Katie couldn't help but smirk as she watched the Leshi writhe in pain and curl up into its stomach.

"Well…that's not very nice" The Leshi stated, looking back at her, having transformed again.

"Wait, now Sam's your hero?" Dean exclaimed, seeing that the Leshi had transformed into his brother.

"The guy who started the Apocalypse, really?" The Leshi scoffed, holding its injured arm close to its chest.

"I happen to think that event was character building" Katie replied, as she kicked the creature in its crotch.

"Oh God, how did I somehow feel that?" The real Sam grimaced.

With a huffed laugh, Katie kicked the creature who was now on its knees in the face, sending it flying onto it's back.

"Hey! Let me have a go!" Dean called out, as Katie used her telekinesis to undo the ropes around his body.

"Really, guys?" Sam rolled his eyes, as he watched Dean rush over and begin kicking the Leshi in the stomach.

The Leshi growled at them, grabbing onto Dean's leg, its sharp fingers reaching his skin. With an angry cry, Dean punched the creature in the face, hearing its head slam against the floor.

"Wait, now it's me?" Dean frowned, seeing the Leshi had transformed into him.

"Look, I didn't have a lot of male role models growing up, okay?" Katie muttered.

"My turn!" Sam announced, indicating to the ropes still tied around him.

"It's only fair" Katie shrugged, undoing his ropes, watching as Sam stormed over to the iron axe that was planted in a nearby fake tree.

Without saying a word, Sam marched over to the pair and sent the axe swinging down on the Leshi's head. Katie raised an eyebrow as Sam continued to decapitate the creature who had taken the form of his brother.

"Who needs therapy, huh?" Katie mumbled, as Sam finally stopped, blood splattered over his face, holding the axe over his shoulder.

"I couldn't agree more" Sam smirked, as Dean shook his head fondly.

* * *

"Sounds like the Sheriff's putting out an APB on Paris Hilton. That oughta be good" Dean announced, the following morning as they were leaving their motel.

"I almost feel sorry for her…almost" Katie smirked, as she placed her bags in the trunk of the Impala.

"Hey, listen, I was thinking about what you said yesterday. About me keeping too tight of a leash on you…Hell, maybe you're right. I mean, look, I'm not exactly Mister Innocent in this whole mess either, you know. I did break the first seal" Dean explained, turning to a surprised Sam.

"You didn't know" Sam replied.

"Yeah, well, neither did you" Dean pointed out, as Sam looked down at his feet.

"I'm not saying demon blood was a great way to go, but, you did kill Lilith" Dean went on.

"And start the apocalypse" Sam added.

"Which neither of us saw coming, I mean, who'd have thought killing Lilith would've been a bad thing?" Dean exclaimed.

"You thought the bitch killed your brother, lost your head for a while…happens to the best of us" Katie shrugged.

"I thought she killed you too" Sam stated, as Katie shivered, remembering far too vividly how Lilith stabbed her.

"Point is, I was so worried about watching your every move that I didn't see what it was actually doing to you. So, for that I'm sorry" Dean admitted, as Katie's mouth dropped open.

"Thanks" Sam smiled, softly.

"Dean Winchester saying sorry? God, it must really be the end of the world" Katie muttered, as Dean ruffled her hair, resulting in her shoving him away.

"So where do we go from here?" Dean queried, as he closed the trunk.

"The way I see it, we got one shot at surviving this" Sam informed him.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"Maybe I am on deck for the devil, maybe same with you and Michael, maybe Katie will go dark side, maybe there's no changing that" Sam began, making Dean and Katie frown.

"Well that's encouraging" Dean retorted.

"But, we can stop wringing our hands over it. We gotta just grab onto whatever's in front of us, kick its ass, and go down fighting" Sam suggested.

"I can get on board with that" Dean nodded, after thinking for a moment.

"Okay. But we're gonna have to do it on the same level" Sam told him.

"You got it" Dean replied, with a small grin.

"So, does that mean no more calling you Sammy?" Katie queried.

"…That I'll allow" Sam stated.

"Yeah, you love it" Katie teased, nudging him with her elbow.

"I say we get the hell outta here" Dean announced, as the others nodded.

"Hell yeah" Sam smiled, as Dean turned to walk towards the driver's seat.

"Hey…You wanna drive?" Dean inquired, as Sam looked down at the keys Dean was holding out to him.

"You sure?" Sam gaped.

"Yeah, I could, uh...I could use a nap" Dean shrugged, placing the keys in Sam's hand.

"Hey, maybe I could drive next-" Katie began, as both brothers cut her off.

"No!" They insisted, making Katie roll her eyes.

"Dean…what changed your mind? About trusting Sam?" Katie asked, once Sam had stepped into the drivers seat, and was out of hearing range.

"You" Dean replied, making her frown.

"Me?" Katie questioned, dumbfounded.

"Well, I figured if I can trust a demon, then I can sure as hell trust my brother" Dean shrugged.

"You trust me?" Katie exclaimed, amazed by what she was hearing.

"Yeah…I do" Dean smiled, before walking towards the passenger's seat.

Katie couldn't help the grin that began to grow on her face, as she joined them in the Impala, resting contently in the backseat.

* * *

Author's Notes: Merry Christmas Everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I've been really sick this month, so I apologise that this update took so long and if they're are any mistakes in this chapter. I'm really enjoying writing about Katie's growing relationships, and now that I've added Gabriel into the mix, it's going to be even more fun! Please leave a review:)

WickedlyMinx: Aw, thank you! I hope you like this chapter:)

Gabrielle: Thank you so much, that means a lot to me:) It's great to hear you're enjoying this story!

Emrys315: Thank you, haha!


	18. Jesse

Are you still itching?" Dean queried, watching as Katie scratched at the back of her head.

"You don't feel itchy after seeing that girl who had scratched her brains out?" Katie retorted, trying to restrain herself from scratching her nose.

They had arrived in the strange town the day before, where childhood myths seemed to be coming true. A teenager had put itching powder on his babysitter's hairbrush and only a few hours later, the girl had itched herself to death. Ever since then the weird occurrences had been coming quickly.

"Not really" Dean shrugged.

"Right, I forgot I'm talking to the guy who's eating ham he cooked with a joy buzzer" Katie rolled her eyes, as she watched Dean take a bite of his ham sandwich.

"We don't have a fridge" Dean murmured.

"You know that ham is probably cursed right?" Katie pointed out, as Dean slowly put the sandwich back down, with concern on his face.

"Actually, if our latest theory is right, it's probably not" Sam announced, looking up from the map he had splayed out on the kitchen table.

"So, this ham probably won't kill me?" Dean questioned, taking a bite out of the sandwich as his brother nodded.

"What's this new theory then?" Katie inquired.

"Whatever is doing this is reshaping reality. And has the humour of a nine-year-old" Sam stated.

"Sounds like you," Katie told Dean, who rolled his eyes, enjoying his sandwich too much to reply.

"Or a Trickster" Sam suggested, as Katie's eyes widened.

"I don't know…what would be the point? There doesn't seem to be anything special about this town" Katie pointed out.

"Since when did that dick need a reason? Maybe he found out the Apocalypse was on and wanted to blow a little steam" Dean went on.

"That doesn't really sound like him…I mean, from what you guys have told me…" Katie trailed off, awkwardly.

Why can't one of my demon powers be the ability to lie well, Katie thought to herself. It was strange how her impression of the Trickster was so different to the Winchester's. Was it possible the man had just changed since the last time he met them? It seemed unlikely. Maybe he was just a better liar than she was.

"Well whatever is doing this, I might have found them. All the weird occurrences that have happened have been within a two-mile radius" Sam explained, showing them the area, he had outlined on the map.

"So, we've got a blast zone of weird and inside fantasy becomes reality" Dean exclaimed.

"Looks like" Sam nodded.

"And what's the A-bomb in the centre?" Dean asked, coming to stand beside them.

"Four acres of farmland…and a house" Sam replied.

"Huh, well that was easy. Sounds like it's time for a house visit" Katie announced, as Sam nodded.

"Our motel isn't in that circle, by any chance?" Dean queried.

"Yeah…why?" Sam frowned, as Dean held up his hand which was now thick with hair.

"Jesus, Dean. I'm gonna' throw up" Katie grimaced.

"Oh, dude…" Sam trailed off in disgust.

"I got bored" Dean shrugged, as Katie made gagging noises.

"You know you can go blind from that too," Sam told him.

"Give me five minutes and then we'll go check out that house" Dean exclaimed, as he walked towards the bathroom.

"Hey, do not use my razor!" Sam warned him, making Katie chuckle lightly.

"You know your razor's in there too, right?" Sam retorted, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Dean!" Katie shouted, as Dean rushed into the bathroom and locked the door.

"I swear to God, Dean Winchester, if I find even a strand of hair in my razor, I'll drag you to hell myself!" Katie screeched, banging on the door.

* * *

Stepping out of the Impala, Katie looked around their surroundings, finding the house in front of them to feel oddly foreboding. It was as if she could see the house pulsing with energy.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sam questioned, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"This is definitely the right house" Katie murmured, as they began walking towards the structure.

"Your demon senses tingling?" Dean suggested as they neared the porch.

"More like quivering" Katie admitted, watching Sam take out his lock-picking kit.

"What are you doing?" She frowned.

"Getting us a way in" Sam retorted as if it was obvious.

"There's this crazy invention, Sammy. It's called a doorbell. How about we use it?" Katie rolled her eyes, pressing the bell.

A few seconds later the door was opened by a small boy, who could have been no older than eleven. Katie almost felt dizzy from the power that seemed to radiate off the child.

"Can I help you?" He questioned.

"Hi, uh…what's your name?" Sam inquired, seeming a little taken aback from a child answering the door.

"Who wants to know?" The child asked, making Katie chuckle.

"We're FBI" Katie announced, as the three took their badges out.

"Let me see that" The child exclaimed, grabbing Katie's badge and taking a closer look.

"You don't look twenty-four" The boy stated, giving Katie a look as he returned her badge.

She had always been nervous about upping her age for their fake badges, but no one would believe someone of her age could be an FBI agent. She wasn't surprised the boy was the first person to pick up on it.

"I just have one of those faces…uh, are your parents' home?" Katie inquired, looking around the house.

"They work" The boy shrugged.

"Well, you mind if we ask you a few questions, maybe take a look around the house?" Sam inquired.

"I don't know" The child murmured, unsurely.

"C'mon, you can trust us. We're the authorities" Dean insisted, waving his badge around.

"Does that work with most people?" The boy retorted, crossing his small arms.

"We've got McDonald's in the car…we'll split it with you?" Katie offered.

"I'll take all of it and you've got a deal" The kid replied, making Katie grin.

"I like him" She laughed.

"What's that?" Sam questioned, as they walked into the kitchen, and saw some soup boiling on the stove.

"It's called soup. You heat it up and you eat it" Jesse told him, sarcastically, as Sam chuckled.

"Right. I know. It's just, um...I used to make my own dinner, too, when I was a kid" Sam admitted, as Katie walked in with a bag from McDonald's in tow.

"Well, I'm not a kid" Jesse scoffed, making a beeline for the food.

"That told you" Katie smirked, as she gave the boy a bag of fries.

"I'm Katie, by the way" She informed the boy, holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Jesse" The boy replied, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you" Katie smiled, as Dean took a step forward.

"What do you know about itching powder, Jesse?" Dean inquired.

"That stuff will make you scratch your brains out" Jesse exclaimed, as Dean took the joy buzzer out of his pocket that had recently been involved in the strange occurrences in town.

"You shouldn't have that" Jesse warned him, his eyes wide.

"Why not?" Dean inquired.

"It can electrocute you" Jesse insisted.

"Actually, it can't. It's just a wind-up toy. It's totally harmless. Doesn't even have batteries" Dean explained.

"So it can't shock you?" Jesse frowned.

"Nope. Not at all. I swear" Dean promised.

"Oh. Okay" Jesse murmured.

"I mean, all it does is just shake in your hand. It's kind of lame. See?" Dean went on, as he pressed the joy buzzer against Sam's chest, who jumped in shock.

Sam gave his brother a murderous look, as Katie had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing at his expression. The boy was clearly involved in what was going on, there was no doubt about it. After a few more minutes the boys decided they needed to find out more about the kid and went to leave.

"I'm going to stay with Jesse for a bit longer" Katie announced, making the brother's frown.

"What, why?" Dean inquired.

"He could be in danger. What happens if word gets out how much power this kid has?" Katie pointed out.

"Katie, he's the one we need protection from. You've seen what he's done in this town!" Dean insisted, in a hushed whisper.

"I don't even think he knows he's doing it" Katie stated.

"He's unpredictable" Sam sighed, as he knew they weren't going to be able to change her mind.

"Then he needs a babysitter. I've got this, okay? Find out what you can, and we'll regroup later" Katie told them.

"…Don't do anything stupid" Dean warned her, with a huff, obviously not happy about leaving her there.

"Be careful" Sam exclaimed, as he reluctantly turned to leave.

* * *

"When do your parents usually get home, Jesse?" Katie queried, as she wandered back into the kitchen where Jesse had almost finished the McDonalds food.

"Few hours maybe?" Jesse shrugged, eating the last remnants of his burger.

"They leave you anything more to eat than soup?" Katie asked.

"…They'll bring more food home tonight" Jesse insisted.

"Right…unless they forget. Which let me guess, they do a lot?" Katie suggested, sitting down at the dining room table.

"You don't know them" Jesse grumbled.

"No. But I know parents like them. I had a couple like them myself…" Katie trailed off, watching as Jesse frowned.

"I grew up in care. I learned the hard way how disappointing parents can be" Katie admitted.

"They love me" Jesse shook his head.

"I never said they didn't" Katie pointed out.

"They could be a lot worse" Jesse mumbled, fidgeting with his hands.

"That doesn't make it hurt any less when they leave you on your own all day" Katie stated, seeing how tears had begun to well in Jesse's eyes.

Katie's eyes widened as the lights in the room began to flicker, and she could feel the ground beneath them rumble. Jesse seemed to be even stronger than she realised.

"It's not fair" Jesse exclaimed, balling his hands into fists.

"Jesse, calm down…" Katie trailed off, as the wall behind them split down the middle with a large bang.

"What's…what's happening?" Jesse panicked, as a lamp near them exploded, making the boy flinch.

"Jesse, I need you to breathe, okay? Look at me. You're okay. Everything's okay" Katie soothed, as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I…did I do that?" Jesse realised, his eyes landing on the crack in the wall.

"We're going to figure out what's going on with you, Jesse. I promise" Katie insisted.

"Wait…those weird deaths that have happened…was that me?" Jesse gaped; his eyes wide with fear.

"It's not your fault. You have more power than you can handle-" Katie began, but Jesse cut her off.

"I killed them…I'm…I'm a killer…" Jesse stuttered as the remaining lights flickered once again.

"You didn't know, okay? What you do from now on, that's what matters, Jesse. I'll help you" Katie told him.

"How can you help?" Jesse questioned, shrugging her off him.

"Because…I'm not exactly normal either" Katie confessed, raising her hand out and using her telekinesis to cause the can of soup to fly into her hand.

"What…what are you?" Jesse gasped.

"I'm here to help. Will you let me help you, Jesse?" Katie asked, as the boy slowly nodded.

"I don't want to be like this. I'm a freak" Jesse sobbed, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks.

"You're not a freak. You're just different. And there's nothing wrong with that" Katie insisted, as she crouched down and pulled the shaking boy into a tight hug.

* * *

Katie reluctantly left Jesse a few hours later, knowing his parents would be coming home soon, and it would be too difficult to explain what she was doing there. She had managed to cheer him up after his outburst, with the help of some cartoons. She felt strangely connected to Jesse. He had immense power thrust upon him that he didn't want and now he was messed up in the Apocalypse. The parallels were too clear to miss. She decided to use her power to teleport back to the motel room rather than calling for the Winchester's to pick her up. She was desperate to know what they had found out about the boy. The surprise was clear on her face when she appeared in the motel room to find Castiel was there. She was even more confused when she saw how his shoulders sagged in relief when he saw her.

"Katie, are you alright?" Castiel asked, taking a step closer to her.

"Uh, yeah…why wouldn't I be?" Katie frowned, looking to Sam and Dean who shared Castiel's relieved expression.

"The boy is far more dangerous than you could ever imagine. We were concerned you had been hurt" Castiel explained.

"We?" Katie questioned, with a small smirk on her face.

"Cas was all but ready to burst into Jesse's house and save you" Dean teased, as Castiel turned to glare at him.

"Save me from what? Jesse?" Katie queried, watching Castiel nod.

"What are we gonna' do with the kid?" Dean inquired, leaning against a nearby set of drawers.

"Kill him" Castiel answered, as Katie's jaw dropped.

"What?" Katie gaped, unable to believe what the angel had just said.

"This child is half demon and half-human, but it's far more powerful than either-" Castiel began, but Katie cut him off.

"Wait, what?! Jesse's half-demon?" Katie gasped.

"His mother was possessed by a demon. Jesse's father. It's on a whole other level of messed up" Dean informed her.

"Jesus, and I thought my past was screwed up" Katie mumbled.

"Other cultures call this hybrid cambion or katako. You know him as the antichrist" Castiel announced, as he went to sit down, as a loud fart noise erupted from his chair.

The sound went on for over ten seconds, as Katie raised an eyebrow at Dean, knowing he must have been the one to put it there. If the situation wasn't so serious she would have been in a fit of laughter from the awkward look on Castiel's face.

"That wasn't me" Castiel exclaimed, pulling out the whoopee cushion from underneath him.

"Who put that there?" Dean grinned, causing Castiel to give him a murderous look.

"Anyway, I don't get it. Jesse is the devil's son?" Sam questioned.

"No, of course not. Your Bible gets more wrong than it does right. The antichrist is not Lucifer's child. It's just demon spawn. But it is one of the devil's greatest weapons in the war against heaven" Castiel sighed.

"He's just a kid" Katie insisted.

"What the hell's he doing in Nebraska anyway?" Dean frowned.

"The demons lost him. They can't find him. But they're looking" Castiel warned.

"And they lost him because?" Dean inquired.

"Because of the child's power. It hides him from both angels and demons. For now" Castiel went on.

"So he's got, like, a force field around him. Well, that's great. Problem solved" Dean stated.

"Not quite. I've been able to sense Jesse's power ever since we came to town. His house is practically pulsing with energy. There's a bullseye target on his front door" Katie sighed.

"With Lucifer risen, this child grows strong. Soon, he will do more than just make a few toys come to life—something that will draw the demons to him. The demons will find this child. Lucifer will twist this boy to his purpose. And then, with a word, this child will destroy the Host of Heaven" Castiel announced.

"Whoa, whoa. Wait. You're saying that—that Jesse's gonna nuke the angels?" Dean realised.

"We cannot allow that to happen," Castiel told them, as Katie scoffed.

"You can't just kill him! This is crazy! Guys, back me up here" Katie insisted, turning to the Winchester's.

"We're the good guys. We don't just…kill children" Sam pointed out.

"A year ago, you would have done whatever it took to win this war" Castiel retorted.

"Things change" Sam shot back, as Katie put herself in between the pair.

"Cas, think about what you're saying. He didn't even know what he was doing" Katie went on, as Castiel's eyes widened.

"Didn't know? You told him?" Castiel gaped, watching Katie reluctantly nod.

"He figured it out for himself. He knows he's the cause of the deaths in town. He feels guilty" Katie stated.

"For now. Once Lucifer has his hands on him-" Castiel started, but Katie cut him off.

"We won't let him! We need to protect Jesse, not hurt him" Katie insisted, as everyone was surprised by how much she seemed to care about the child.

"Okay. Hey, look, we are not going to kill him. All right? But we can't leave Jesse here either. We know that. So...we take him to Bobby's. He'll know what to do" Dean suggested.

"You'll kidnap him? What is going on in this town, it's what happens when this thing is happy. You cannot imagine what it will do if it's angry" Castiel pointed out.

"He's not a thing. He's a person. He's still half-human" Katie sighed.

"Well, how will you hold him? With a thought, he could be halfway around the world" Castiel exclaimed, knowing he wasn't getting anywhere.

"So we tell him the truth" Katie replied, as Castiel's eyes widened.

"You say Jesse's destined to go dark side—fine. But he hasn't yet. So if we lay it all out for him—what he is, the apocalypse, everything…he might make the right choice" Sam added, wanting to back Katie up.

There was a long pause then, as Castiel seemed to rile himself up for his reply. Katie was shocked when he finally spoke.

"You didn't" Castiel spat out, making Sam glare back at him.

"That's enough! Sam's right and you know it. Please Cas. Don't do this" Katie begged, taking a step forward so that she was standing only inches away from him.

"I can't take the chance that Jesse will choose the wrong side," Castiel told her, looking away from her pleading eyes.

"If you lay a hand on him, I swear to God, Castiel, I'll-" Katie began, but Castiel cut her off this time.

"You'll what? Hurt me? Kill me?" Castiel retorted, meeting her eyes finally.

"I'll never forgive you for this" Katie warned him, watching as Castiel flinched.

"…I'm sorry" Castiel mumbled, as he disappeared with a flutter of his wings.

"Damnit" Katie cried, as she tried to use her powers to pull him back.

"Can you bring him back here?" Dean asked, seeing the concentration on her face, as she closed her eyes.

"He's blocking me" Katie shook her head.

"You could bring him back before" Sam pointed out.

"He wasn't trying to stop me before. Follow me as quickly as you can" Katie announced, as Sam realised what she was going to do.

"Katie, wait!" He exclaimed, groaning as she suddenly disappeared.

"They have seriously got to stop doing that" Dean grumbled, as the pair rushed out of the door.

Meanwhile, Katie had managed to teleport back to Jesse's house, and began to search the home for the boy. It didn't take her long as she found him backed up against a nearby wall, fear written across his face.

"Jesse, are you okay?" Katie inquired, as he nodded slowly.

"Was there a guy here? Wearing a trench-coat?" Katie asked, watching Jesse point to the ground.

She felt her heart drop when she saw there was a figure now on the ground and crouched down to get a closer look at it. It looked exactly like Cas. With a nervous gulp, she realised it was the Angel. How the hell did Jesse manage to turn such a powerful entity into an action figure?

"Can…can you change him back?" Katie queried, picking up the figure.

"He tried to kill me" Jesse retorted.

"He…he was just confused…" Katie trailed off, knowing how bad the excuse sounded.

"He was confused about trying to stab me with a knife?" Jesse pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"He's scared. People do stupid things when they're scared. He's not a bad guy, I swear" Katie insisted.

"He'll just try to hurt me again if I bring him back" Jesse stated.

"I won't let him," Katie told him, as she went to place the Castiel figure above the fireplace.

"He's your friend?" Jesse frowned, watching the care Katie took when she placed him down.

"I'd like to think so but…" Katie sighed.

"Either he's your friend or he's not" Jesse pointed out, confused by Katie's answer.

"I care about him. But I'm not so sure how he feels about me" Katie mumbled.

"Adults make everything so complicated" Jesse grumbled, as Katie chuckled lightly.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I really liked Jesse's character arc and I'm still hoping he might return in the last season. Lots of angst in this chapter with Katie/Cas that I liked too, haha. Please leave a review:)

Gabrielle: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter too:)

HellToTheNo123: Thanks for the review:)


	19. Even If You Win, You Lose

"I can talk to him, Jesse. Make him see you're not a bad guy. He'll listen to me" Katie insisted, still trying to get Jesse to change Castiel back.

"You just said you weren't sure if you were even friends" Jesse pointed out.

"Well, I can be very persuasive. C'mon. Please bring him back" Katie exclaimed, as Jesse reluctantly nodded and closed his eyes.

The Castiel figure began to glow, as Katie felt relief flow through her veins. However, the door suddenly burst open, revealing a panting Sam and Dean. Jesse jumped at the sudden noise, as the glow stopped and all that manifested was the demon knife that was back to normal size.

"What…what are they doing here?" Jesse asked, not sure if he could trust the men.

"We were worried about you, Jesse. There's something…is that Cas?" Sam questioned, his eyes widening when he saw the figure on the fireplace.

"Yes. And I was just about to get him upsized when you guys burst in" Katie rolled her eyes, kicking the demon knife away with her foot, not wanting Jesse near a powerful weapon.

"I did that. What am I?" Jesse frowned.

"You're a superhero" Dean replied, as Katie looked at him in disbelief.

"I am?" Jesse queried; excitement clear in his voice.

"Dean, you can't lie to him. It's not going to help things. He needs the truth" Katie interjected, confusing Jesse.

"The truth?! He's eleven, Katie! How is he gonna' cope with this…" Dean trailed off when his voice disappeared.

Katie turned to Jesse, who's arm was outstretched, an irritated look on his face. Once again, they were all reminded of the immense power the child had.

"No more lies!" Jesse cried.

"Okay! Okay, I'll tell you the truth. Your mother-" Katie was cut off with a cry, parts of her body flashing with a bright light.

Sam felt his heart stop for a second when Katie dropped to the floor, revealing Jesse's mother with black eyes, the demon knife in her hand. Katie's body continued to pulse with energy as she lay motionless on the floor and for a sickening moment, Sam thought she was dead.

"No!" Sam shouted as he went to rush forward.

Jesse's mother raised her arm and suddenly both brothers were pushed into a nearby wall, unable to move.

"What did you do?!" Jesse gaped, at his friend lying on the floor.

"She wanted to fill your head with lies, Jesse. You can't trust these people" The demon insisted.

"I swear to God, if she doesn't-" Dean began, but the demon cut him off.

"Oh, she'll be fine. Probably" Jesse's mother shrugged, nudging Katie lightly with her shoe, who remained motionless.

"I thought Katie was off-limits to demons?" Dean questioned.

"She is. But once Lucifer meets this boy…she'll become absolute. Besides, I couldn't talk to Jesse without dealing with her first" The demon explained.

"And me?" Sam inquired, as the demon chuckled.

"Don't worry, dreamboat. You're still off the menu. Dean on the other hand…" The demon trailed off, raising a hand and slamming him into the opposite wall, as he groaned in pain.

"Leave him alone!" Jesse exclaimed, as he heard Dean's pained cry.

"Jesse. You're beautiful. You have your father's eyes" The demon smiled, sinisterly, looming over the boy.

"Who are you?" Jesse asked.

"I'm your mother" The demon confessed, as Jesse's eyes widened.

"No, you're not" Jesse shook his head, unsurely.

"You're half human...half one of us" The demon told him.

"She means demons, Jesse!" Dean called out, as the demon clenched their fist, as pain radiated through Dean's entire body.

Sam was still too distracted by Katie's unconscious form on the floor. She could heal better than most but from a demon-killing knife? He wasn't so sure.

"Those people you call your parents-they lied to you, too. You're not theirs-not really" The demon went on.

"My mom and dad love me" Jesse retorted, angrily.

"Do they? Is that why they leave you alone all day? Because they love you so much? This people, these imposters, they told you that the tooth fairy was real and that your toys could hurt you and a hundred other things that aren't true. They love you so much, they made your whole life a lie. Look into your heart, Jesse. You've always known you weren't theirs. You've always known you were different. Everyone has lied to you" The demon explained, as Jesse thought of the one person who hadn't lied to him.

"You hurt my friend" Jesse stated.

"She's not your friend, Jesse. She's just like everyone else-" The demon was cut off, as Jesse raised his hand.

"I want to hear what she has to say" Jesse exclaimed, as he crouched beside Katie, placing his fingers against her forehead.

Sam's shoulders sagged in relief as Katie let out a shaky breath, rolling onto her back, but she was clearly still in a lot of pain.

"God, I'm so not doing that again" Katie mumbled, touching her back lightly, and grimacing when she felt the blood there.

"I don't understand what's happening. I need the truth" Jesse cried, coming to kneel beside Katie.

"The truth is you're like me, Jesse. In more ways than one. Your half-demon, half-human" Katie admitted, watching as Jesse tried to process the information.

"And your half-demon too?" Jesse inquired.

"Not quite. This is gonna' sound crazy but...When I was a baby the devil gave me his blood. A little over a year ago, I died. And when I came back…I came back as a demon. Like her" Katie went on, looking over to Jesse's mum.

"So, you're one of the bad guys?" Jesse frowned.

"Life isn't as black and white as that. Just because I have all this power, all this darkness inside of me…it doesn't mean I have to be bad. I can choose to be good. Just like you" Katie stuttered, trying to push herself up into a sitting position.

"I'm just a kid" Jesse sobbed, a scared expression on his face.

"I know. And I wish you didn't have to make this choice. But it's now or never. You can choose to be one of the good guys and stay with us…or go with her and watch yourself turn into a villain. It's your choice" Katie sighed, hoping he wouldn't disappoint her.

"I don't want to be a bad guy. I want to be a hero" Jesse replied, making Katie smile brightly.

"Get out of her" Jesse ordered, as he turned to the demon and clenched his fist.

Katie's eyes widened as black smoke began to pour violently out of Jesse's mother's mouth, as he exorcised the demon with his mind. He barely even needed to lift a finger. Dean and Sam dropped to the ground, the demon's power over their body's gone. They both instantly rushed to Katie's side, as Sam stripped off his jacket and placed it over the wound on Katie's back. Katie was surprised when Dean crouched beside her and pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her shoulder's.

"I never knew you were such a hugger" Katie grinned, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Well, don't get used to it" Dean replied, making Katie laugh.

"Can you heal her?" Sam asked, looking up at Jesse, who shook his head slowly.

"No. I tried earlier. But all it did was wake her up" Jesse confessed.

"It must be because we get our power from the same place. Lucifer" Katie mumbled.

"What now?" Jesse inquired, a vulnerable look on his face.

"Now we take you someplace safe, get you trained up. You'd be handy in a fight, kid" Dean suggested, as Katie's heart dropped at the thought.

Jesse was just an innocent kid. He didn't deserve to get pulled into the crap that was their lives.

"What if I don't want to fight?" Jesse admitted, as Sam sighed and went to kneel beside the boy.

"Jesse. You're powerful. More powerful than...pretty much anything we've ever seen. That makes you-" Sam began, but Jesse cut him off.

"A freak" Jesse finished for him.

"Not to us. See, we're kind of freaks ourselves" Katie told him, with a sad smile.

"I can't stay here, can I?" Jesse guessed.

"It's not safe anymore. More demons will be coming. More than you can fight off" Katie informed him.

"I won't go without my mom and dad" Jesse insisted, as the group shared a concerned look.

"There's nothing more important than family. We get that. And if you really want to take them with you, we'll back your play. But you got to understand-it's gonna be dangerous for them, too" Sam announced.

"What do you mean?" Jesse frowned.

"Why do you think it's just the three of us here? Most of the people we have ever cared about…family, friends…they're dead, Jesse. That's what happens in this life. You lose even if you win" Katie sighed.

"What should I do?" Jesse cried, turning to look at Katie.

"We can't tell you. It's not fair. But I know you'll make the right choice" Katie told him, as Jesse mulled this over for a moment.

"Can I go see my parents? I, I need to...say goodbye" Jesse replied, as the brothers nodded.

"Guys, can I speak with Jesse alone for a minute?" Katie questioned, noticing the look in Jesse's eyes.

"Sure. We'll just be in the other room" Sam replied, as he and Dean stepped out, reluctantly, knowing the connection that Katie and Jesse had.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Katie suggested, as Jesse's eyes widened, wondering if she would tell on him.

"It's okay. I understand" Katie went on, a sad expression on her face.

"I'm being a coward" Jesse mumbled, guiltily.

"No. You're being smart. You deserve more than what this life can offer you. Like I said, I know you'll make the right choice" Katie explained.

"What about you?" Jesse frowned.

"I've still got them. I'll be okay" Katie smiled, reassuringly.

"Thank you" Jesse exclaimed.

"For what?" Katie inquired.

"For being my friend" Jesse sniffled, as he knelt and pulled her into a tight hug.

"If you ever need anything, just know I'll always be here" Katie replied, wrapping her arms around his back.

"You were wrong, you know," Jesse told her, pulling away.

"About what?" She questioned.

"Castiel. He could hear and see everything that's happened. He was shouting at me to bring him back when you got hurt. He was worried about you. I guess he really is your friend" Jesse explained, as he stood up, leaving Katie in shock.

"Good luck" Jesse announced, as Katie's brain caught up with her.

"You too, kid" Katie smiled, watching as Jesse turned and walked out of the room, leaving her to dwell on what he had just said.

The only other person in the whole world who could understand what she was going through and she had sent them away. She had told him the truth. In the life they lead, everyone always left. She jumped in shock when she suddenly felt a hand touching her shoulder and looked up to see none other than the blue-eyed angel.

"Cas!" Katie grinned, as she went to push herself up from the floor.

Castiel smiled back at her, his hands helping to pull her upright as she leaned on him for support. She was still weak from her injuries and most likely would be for some time. Not that any of that mattered at that moment.

"Are you okay?" Castiel inquired, worry clear in his eyes.

"Careful, I might start to think you care" Katie stated.

"I do" Castiel admitted, as Katie's eyes snapped up to meet his.

"I'm sorry for what I said. You were right. I…I couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt the boy" Castiel went on, still holding onto Katie's arms.

"That's because you're a good guy" Katie pointed out, as Castiel's lips twitched into a smile.

"So are you" Castiel replied, making Katie's eyes widen at the comment.

"I'm still a demon, you know. We're supposed to be mortal enemies" Katie exclaimed, feeling stupid the moment the words left her lips.

"I know. I'm supposed to hate you…but I don't" Castiel admitted.

"I don't hate you either" Katie grinned.

* * *

"How do you not have cable, Bobby? I mean, what do you do all day?" Katie complained, from where she was lounging on his couch.

"Read" Bobby shrugged, looking back down at the book he was reading.

"This is going to be the longest weekend of my life" Katie grumbled, as she flipped through the few channels Bobby had.

"Right back at ya" Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry that my almost dying is such an inconvenience" Katie scoffed, stopping on a news station.

"What have I done to deserve babysitting a millennial?" Bobby questioned.

It had been two days since Jesse had left, and Katie was still far from even half strength. Her powers were completely off-limits, and she could only walk about as far as the toilet. There had unsurprisingly been no word from Jesse, but Katie had faith that he would be okay. He was a smart kid. She was brought out of her thoughts by Bobby's phone ringing, as the older man let out a sigh of relief.

"Saved by the bell" Bobby grumbled, as Katie threw her hands up in the air.

"Hello?" Bobby questioned, picking up the call.

"…Thought so. Any other stiffs in town?" Bobby replied, after a few moments, as Katie expected it was one of the brother's.

"Anything else?" Bobby inquired, further, as Katie dragged herself up from the couch, quickly feeling dizzy.

"Well, check 'em out…" Bobby stated, frowning when he heard a thump in front of him and could hear Dean ask what it was.

"Oh, nothing. Katie's just passed out" Bobby shrugged.

"I'm good!" Katie exclaimed, holding a thumb up.

"Did you get that?" Bobby sighed, running a hand over his face.

"How am I doing? Oh, you mean my legs. Well, I'm just weepin' in my Haagen-Dazs. Idjit" Bobby rolled his eyes, before hanging up the phone.

"How's the case going?" Katie inquired, rolling onto her back.

"Young people ageing by fifty years. It's definitely a hunting gig" Bobby informed her.

"…Oh" Katie mumbled, pushing herself up onto her knees.

"You want to go there, don't you?" Bobby guessed.

"No. Of course not. I'm sure they can handle it" Katie replied, as Bobby gave her a look.

"Wait...Who's babysitting who here?" Bobby realised.

"Look, we're just a bit worried about how you've been coping with…" Katie trailed off, not sure what to say.

"The fact that I'm paralyzed?" Bobby guessed as Katie nodded reluctantly.

"You've been even more grouchy than usual. You're barely leaving the house. Not to mention, your personal hygiene-" Katie started, but Bobby cut her off.

"Ain't you supposed to be making me feel better?" Bobby pointed out, as Katie closed her mouth.

"It's called tough love, grumpypants" Katie retorted.

"I'm fine" Bobby huffed. "No, you're not. Let's just talk about it and-" Katie started, pushing herself onto her feet, but Bobby cut her off once again.

"I'd rather fall down the stairs" Bobby stated, as he wheeled out of the room.

"Ugh, Bobby!" Katie groaned, as she went to follow him but felt too dizzy to follow.

"Why are men so difficult?" She grumbled, flopping onto the couch.

* * *

Katie's eyes snapped up from the magazine she was reading at the sound of a nearby clock striking the hour. When had the sun gone down? She called out for Bobby but got no reply. How long was it since she had last seen the older man? Slowly, she pushed herself up from the couch, feeling dizzy once again, but she pushed through it. She spotted a note on the kitchen table and hobbled forward, clutching onto a nearby chair as she picked up the note.

"Gone to help Tweedledum and Tweedle-dee. There are leftovers in the fridge. Don't come after me" Katie read aloud, groaning once she finished.

"Godammit, I had one job" Katie grumbled, throwing the note back onto the table.

She needed to get to Bobby, with his state of mind how it was, he was in no condition to go on a hunt. She turned around to walk out of the kitchen but before she got very far, her legs began to wobble and she fell towards the floor. Her eyes widened when instead of hitting the cold floor, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She looked up to find familiar blue eyes staring back down at her, as she was helped to a nearby chair.

"Cas? What're you doing here?" Katie inquired, noticing the concern expression on his face.

"Bobby asked me to keep an eye on you" Castiel confessed, making Katie roll her eyes.

"I'm fine" She retorted, as Castiel raised an unimpressed eyebrow her way.

"You can barely stand. You should have started to heal by now…" Castiel trailed off, placing his hand against her cheek, as Katie felt a strange tingling feeling.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Katie gulped at the intimate gesture.

"Trying to figure out what's wrong with you" Castiel mumbled, closing his eyes.

"People have been trying to do that for years" Katie joked, watching as Castiel's lips twitched into a smirk.

"Your power hasn't been recharging as it should have. Have you been resting?" Castiel inquired, opening his eyes.

"Yep. Hence the weekend at Bobby's" Katie shrugged, disappointed as Castiel pulled his hand away from her cheek.

"Have you been sleeping?" Castiel clarified.

"Demons don't need to sleep" Katie pointed out.

"You're not like most demons. You're more…human" Castiel explained.

"In that case. No" Katie admitted.

"When was the last time you slept?" Castiel insisted, watching as Katie bit her lip.

"Not since…not since I started worrying about my soul" Katie mumbled, almost slipping up and telling Castiel about her conversations with Gabriel.

Would that really be such a bad thing? They were brothers, right? Maybe Cas could tell her if the Angel was a good guy or not, she thought to herself.

"You should sleep. You'd feel better" Castiel advised, as Katie couldn't help but scoff.

"I wish it was as easy at that, Cas" Katie grumbled.

"Surely it is. You lay in a horizontal position, close your eyes and your asleep" Castiel stated, making Katie laugh.

"Not quite. A lot of people get insomnia. Trouble falling asleep. Usually, because of stress, illness, something like that" Katie shrugged.

"Oh…maybe I could help. I could knock you out-" Castiel began, raising his fingers to touch her forehead.

"Woah, woah. No!" Katie exclaimed, jumping up from the seat, her vision going blurry.

"Do you feel an aversion to my touch?" Castiel frowned, placing his arm back down to his side.

"No. It's not that. It's just…I don't want to sleep. I don't…I don't have good dreams when I do, okay?" Katie informed him.

"But you need to-" Castiel started, but Katie cut him off once again.

"Need to find Bobby? Yeah, I agree" Katie nodded.

"You are in no condition to hunt," Castiel told her.

"Neither is he. Those three hunting on their own…that spells one thing. Trouble" Katie exclaimed.

"They are grown men. I'm sure they can handle…" Castiel replied, as Katie crossed her arms and gave him a look.

"…I see your point. I will check up on them" Castiel nodded.

"Thanks, Cas" Katie grinned, sitting back down.

"I will be back shortly" Castiel announced, as he used his wings to fly away in the blink of an eye.

"Cas? What are you doing here?" Sam inquired when the angel suddenly appeared in their motel room.

"Katie wanted me to check that nothing bad had happened while she wasn't here. I'll reassure her that…" Castiel trailed off, his jaw dropping when he saw Dean.

"Oh God, please don't tell her about this" Dean begged, as Castiel closed his mouth.

The man had aged fifty years and was now hunched over and wrinkly. Something very bad had happened. Katie was going to love it, Castiel thought to himself.

"What happened?" Castiel gaped, at his elderly friend.

"Witchy poker game" Dean replied, rubbing his back.

"I'm glad to see that Katie has the only collective brain cell amongst you all" Castiel muttered.

"She's rubbing off on you, huh?" Sam smirked.

"You best get back to her before she gets suspicious," Bobby told him.

"Don't you need my help with this case?" Castiel pointed out.

"We'll think of something. I'd rather have to live as an eighty-year-old a little longer than have Little Miss 'I Told You So' find out about this" Dean grimaced, as Castiel nodded, trying to hide the amusement on his face.

"Is it just my old age or is that stick up his ass coming loose?" Dean quested, as the Angel disappeared.

* * *

"So, are they okay?" Katie inquired, hearing the familiar flapping of wings.

"Yes. Everything was fine. They are coping well in your absence" Castiel informed her, as she squinted at him.

"Hmm. Well, I guess your job here is done then. Time for you to fly off, huh?" Katie suggested as Castiel mulled over her comment.

"I could stay. If you want" Castiel offered, as Katie smiled.

"What about the God search?" Katie pointed out.

"It's not going well. I'm starting to question whether Raphael was right. Maybe this mission is pointless" Castiel sighed, sitting on a chair next to her.

"Hey, don't talk like that. You still think he's out there, right?" Katie insisted as Castiel nodded.

"Then that's all that matters. If anyone can find God, it's gonna' be you, Cas" Katie informed him, placing her hand on his arm that was resting on the table.

"Thank you" Castiel smiled at her, bashfully.

"Any news on the Colt?" Katie inquired, wondering how long it would be appropriate to leave her hand where it was.

"A demon named Chester is rumoured to harbour important information on the gun. But I have been unable to locate him" Castiel explained, making Katie frown.

"How come?" Katie asked as she reluctantly pulled her hand away.

"He hasn't left his…abode in days" Castiel informed her, as a grin grew on Katie's face.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Cas?" She questioned; excitement clear on her face.

"I expect not" Castiel replied.

"It's time for a stake-out" Katie grinned.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Jesse will be playing a bigger role in this story than he did on the show, as we will be seeing him again. As for Katie and Cas, it's nice to see them getting on so well. Please leave a review:)

HellToTheNo123: Thanks for the review:)

LuciferRedeemed: Thank you! I hope you like this new chapter:)

teenwolfismylife101: I'm glad you like the addition of Gabriel. Aw, thank you so much! Wow, that's a throwback thinking of Lost Girl. That really means a lot:)


	20. Changing Channels

"Are you eating those donuts or inhaling them?" Katie laughed, as she watched Castiel place his third doughnut to his lips.

"I can see why Dean consumes so many of these" Castiel grinned, as Katie shook her head fondly.

They had been on the stake-out for the past two hours, with Katie having to get them both some much-needed junk food. Her eight pack of doughnuts was being quickly decimated by the angel beside her, much to her own surprise.

"I didn't figure you would have such a sweet tooth" Katie pointed out, taking a doughnut before Castiel could finish the box.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Katie" Castiel smirked, in an almost flirtatious tone.

"I think all that sugar from those doughnuts has gone to your head…I guess humans are good for something huh?" Katie laughed, confused by the change in his behaviour.

"That doesn't sound like you classify yourself as human?" Castiel inquired.

"I don't think there's a word or phrase to describe exactly what I am" Katie muttered.

"I can think of a few words," Castiel said, with a teasing tone.

"Is one of them abomination?" Katie guessed as a guilty expression flashed over Castiel's face.

"…I never should have called you that. I feared you would be demonic in nature" Castiel admitted, making Katie frown.

"Well, I am a demon, it's kind of in the name" Katie pointed out, as Castiel shook his head, with a frown.

"You're more angel than demon. You have part of an archangel's grace" Castiel stated.

"Yeah, the devil's" Katie scoffed, not finding it very angelic.

"Who is still an angel, nonetheless. A very powerful one. Which means that your abilities will only continue to grow…you'll become stronger than me" Castiel explained.

"I doubt that. You're a badass angel, remember?" Katie grinned.

"I have researched this term 'badass'. The dictionary states it is someone who is impressive, or you admire…do you find me impressive?" Castiel questioned, his lips twitching into a smirk.

"Pretty sure it can mean bad-tempered as well" Katie teased.

"Amusing…that's one of the words I would use to describe you" Castiel clarified, as Katie decided to push further.

"Amusing? C'mon Cas, I think you can think of a better word than that" Katie went on, unable to keep the flirtatious tone out of her voice.

"Trouble…" Castiel trailed off, as Katie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Tempting" Castiel murmured, leaning in closer.

Katie's eyes dropped to the angel's lips, as he reached out to brush her hair behind her ear. Katie frowned at this action, wondering if she was reading the signals wrong. Castiel slowly moved his hand to caress her cheek, pulling her closer until they were only inches away. Katie felt her heart beat wildly in her chest as Castiel's lips ghosted over hers, letting her eyes flutter shut.

"Katie…" Castiel mumbled, in a breathy tone, as she closed the distance between their lips.

"**_Katie!_**" Castiel's voice exclaimed, much louder this time, as Katie's eyes shot open.

She looked around in confusion as she found herself leaning against the car window, with Castiel's hand shaking her awake. She had been asleep? God, of course she had, Castiel would never flirt with her.

"Oh no…" Katie whispered under her breath, realising the kind of dream she had just had about the angel sitting next to her.

"Are you alright? You were mumbling in your sleep-" Castiel began, as Katie's eyes shot up to his.

"Saying what?" She panicked, as Castiel frowned at her.

"Something about doughnuts…are you sure you're alright?" Castiel inquired, noticing her flushed appearance.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm good. Great. So…how long was I out for?" Katie stuttered, running a hand through her hair.

"A few hours" Castiel shrugged, his eyes trained on the building in front of them.

"What have you been doing?" Katie asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Watching" Castiel replied, his eyes darting from the street in front of them up to the roof of the building every few seconds.

"…Me?" Katie frowned, as Castiel turned to her with a confused expression.

"No. Dean has informed me that it is not seen as 'socially acceptable' to watch another person sleep" Castiel explained, using finger quotes.

"Don't ever change, Cas" Katie shook her head fondly, preferring the real Castiel to the one in her dream.

Katie's forehead wrinkled when she noticed a pained look flash across Castiel's face after her comment and wondered why it had upset him. Was he changing?

"Can you hear what the demons are saying?" Castiel inquired, as Katie closed her eyes and tried to focus on the voices in the back of her head.

"They know you've been watching them…they're talking about someone who's helping them? They're supposed to be arriving here soon" Katie announced, opening her eyes.

"I thought as much" Castiel sighed.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Katie asked.

"The reason I haven't been able to apprehend the demon is because he has Enochian Sigils all over his abode. It prevents me from entering" Castiel explained.

"Like the carvings you put on our ribs? It's like Angel warding, right?" Katie guessed, watching Castiel nod.

"Can't I just go in and get it then?" Katie suggested as Castiel raised an eyebrow at her.

"You have Angel blood in you. It will prevent you from entering too" Castiel stated, as Katie all but pouted.

"How come these demons know how to ward against Angels?" Katie inquired, a moment later.

"I believe the person helping them may be an angel" Castiel admitted.

"Can't you just listen into angel radio and find out?" Katie asked as Castiel let out a long sigh.

"I haven't been able to listen to Angel radio recently" Castiel confessed, causing Katie's eyes to widen.

"What? They're blocking you out? Can they even do that?" Katie frowned, as Castiel nodded.

"The silence is becoming deafening…I've always been able to hear my brothers and sisters. For as long as I can remember" Castiel went on, with a sad expression.

"…Maybe you could travel with me and the Winchester's for a bit? There's never any silence in the Impala, trust me" Katie informed him.

"Become a hunter?" Castiel questioned, with a thoughtful expression.

"A supercharged badass hunter" Katie clarified, as Castiel's lips twitched into a smile.

Just as Castiel opened his mouth to reply, a car came hurtling down the road, loud music blaring from inside. A moment later, a man in an immaculate suit stepped out of the passenger seat, dusting off his blazer as he did. Katie could feel the power radiating off him as he shut the car door and instantly knew he was an angel. However, her attention was quickly drawn away as a young girl was thrown from the backseat, as she fell to her knees. A man jumped out from the car, grabbing her by the hair, and whispering something in her ear, that made the girl cringe. Katie felt her blood boil as the man then slammed her head into the concrete floor. Katie could see the man's true face underneath his meatsuit, the twisted face of a demon shining through. It must have been Chester.

"C'mon, we can't just sit here-" Katie began, but Castiel cut her off.

"We're outnumbered" Castiel insisted, reaching out to grab her arm as she went to open the door.

Katie quickly realised he was right as she watched another demon exit the driver's seat of the car, only to be greeted by four demons who were walking out of the nearby building. Six demons and an Angel? Those weren't good odds. Katie watched as Chester grabbed the unconscious girl on the floor and all but threw her towards the nearest demon. Katie balled her hands into fists as she watched the slimy creature's hand go under the woman's shirt. The Angel standing a few metres away seemed disgusted by the demon's actions but didn't speak up, instead moving to whisper something in Chester's ear.

"Cas, we need to…" Katie trailed off when she found Castiel was no longer sitting beside her.

Her eyes darted back over to the group of demons, her jaw-dropping open when she saw Castiel was now standing in front of the demon holding the girl, as he punched the creature with so much force he flew into a nearby wall. Katie quickly rushed out of the car, managing to reach the unconscious girl before she fell to the floor, and helped to lay her down. Katie moved to check the girl's pulse and was relieved to find a steady heartbeat.

"Castiel…I was wondering when you were going to make your entrance" The man announced, with a small smirk.

"Xaphan. What are you doing surrounding yourself with these…vermin?" Castiel questioned, a look of disgust on his face.

"You're one to talk, little brother. I'm not the one standing next to an abomination" Xaphan stated, his eyes dropping to Katie.

"Are all your brother's massive douchebags, Cas?" Katie scoffed, crossing her arms.

"You shouldn't have come here, Castiel. This is a fight you can't win" Xaphan explained.

"Well, he's not on his own anymore. And I really want to wipe that smug smile from your face" Katie exclaimed, taking a step forward.

"I'm going to enjoy wiping you from existence, demon" Xaphan sneered, raising his hand.

Katie's eyes widened as a burst of flames came from his palm, which would have hit her if Castiel had pulled her back at the last moment.

"…Okay, wasn't expecting that" Katie gulped, as Castiel held a protective arm in front of her, much to Xaphan's surprise.

"W-what's happening?" A scared voice questioned, as Katie looked down to see the kidnapped girl was waking up.

"It's okay, just-" Katie began, but was cut off by the woman's scream when she saw one of the demon's black eyes.

The woman's high pitch screaming seemed to irritate Xaphan who rolled his eyes and clicked his fingers. Katie gasped as the woman's neck suddenly twisted, as her body flopped to the ground in a heap.

"You didn't have to kill her!" Katie cried, angrily.

"She was only human" Xaphan shrugged, dismissively.

With a furious expression, Katie shoved past Castiel to march towards Xaphan, who immediately sent a fireball flying towards her. With a flick of her wrist, she sent the flames hurtling away from her, as Xaphan backed up a step.

"Nice trick" Xaphan muttered, as she came to a halt in front of him.

"You want to see a trick? Well, watch this" Katie announced, closing her eyes.

Xaphan's eyes widened as she raised her hand, as all the demons that surrounded them stiffened. Suddenly, she balled her hand into a fist, as the demons' bodies sparked, and they dropped to the ground one by one. Xaphan looked around at his fallen allies, a flash of fear coming over his face. Clearly, she was more powerful than he had realised.

"I'm getting really tired of you sons of bitches underestimating me" Katie spat out, sending a hard punch to Xaphan's face.

The angel was thrown onto his back, hitting the concrete below him with a groan. His eyes fluttered open as he saw Katie with her hand raised out to him, as he began to clutch at his neck, feeling as if he was being choked. Katie's eyes turned black as she closed her hand, causing Xaphan to let out a choked cry.

"Katie?" Castiel questioned, taking a step forward.

"You killed that girl like she was nothing…now you're going to know what that feels like!" Katie cried, squeezing her hand, feeling her nails bite into her own skin.

It seemed as though she would really be able to kill the angel for a moment, but only a moment. Castiel watched as Katie suddenly clutched at her chest, her hand dropping to her side, releasing the angel. She would have fallen if Castiel didn't rush forward to catch her, helping to steady her before she could pass out. Katie's eyes quickly returned to their blue colour, as she tried to catch her breath.

"You've used up too much power" Castiel theorised, as Katie gripped onto his arm.

"She shouldn't be able to even touch an angel" Xaphan muttered.

"Clearly you've underestimated her. Where's the Colt?" Castiel questioned, looking down to his brother.

"…I sold it" Xaphan replied, spitting out some blood that had risen in his throat.

"To who?" Katie asked.

"The highest bidder" Xaphan deflected, as Katie stood up straighter, feeling able to stand by herself.

"And what did you get in return?" Katie inquired.

"My own personal corner of hell. Which is where I plan to ride out the Apocalypse" Xaphan informed her, making Katie scoff.

"Who did you sell it to? We want a name" Katie told him.

"It won't do you any good. Lucifer will destroy this world...and personally, I can't wait" Xaphan smirked.

"Don't make us ask you again. I may not be at full strength, but neither are you. Do you want your wings plucked, brother?" Castiel threatened as Xaphan turned pale.

"Crowley, okay? A demon named Crowley" Xaphan confessed as Katie and Castiel shared a look.

* * *

"Are you still watching that Dr. Handsome crap?" Sam laughed, seeing Dean peaking over his laptop at the T.V.

"It's Dr Sexy…and no, I'm just channel surfing" Dean shrugged, pulling his eyes from the screen.

"What do you think of Dean's new obsession, Katie?" Sam chuckled, turning to Katie who was staring off into the distance from her bed.

"Huh?" Katie questioned, rubbing a hand over her face.

"You okay? Are you still thinking about what that Angel said? About this Crowley demon? Because we'll find him soon enough" Sam pointed out, as Katie shrugged.

"I'm just tired. No biggie" Katie mumbled.

"What did you and Cas get up to before your angel encounter anyway?" Dean smirked, sending a wink her way.

"I don't know Dean, what do you and Dr Sexy get up to in your dreams?" Katie retorted as the smile fell from Dean's face.

"You two done? Let's get back to the case" Dean muttered, as Sam bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"Sure, Dean. We'll stop torturing you…what have you got?" Katie questioned, coming to stand by him.

"You know what guy who got killed by…well according to his wife, the Incredible Hulk? It turns out that he had quite the temper. He's got two counts of spousal battery, bar brawls, and court-ordered anger management sessions. You might say you wouldn't like him when he's angry" Dean explained.

"So, a hothead getting killed by TV's greatest hothead. Kinda sounds like just desserts, doesn't it? It's all starting to make sense" Sam stated, a sudden realisation hitting him.

"How is it starting to make sense?" Dean scoffed, lost.

"Well, I found something else at the crime scene…Candy wrappers. Lots of them" Sam went on, dropping the wrappers on the table.

"Just desserts, sweet tooth, screwing with people before you kill 'em—we're dealing with the Trickster, aren't we?" Dean groaned, as Sam nodded.

Could it really be that they just happened to stumble over Gabriel? It seemed way too much of a coincidence.

"Good. I've wanted to gank that mother since Mystery Spot" Dean announced, as Katie's eyes widened.

"Are you sure you wanna kill him?" Sam questioned, surprising Dean.

"Son of a bitch didn't think twice about icing me a thousand times" Dean pointed out, with an angry expression.

"Yeah, but he did bring you back a thousand times too. No lasting damage" Katie stated as Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, I'll just add him to my Christmas card list now" Dean scoffed.

"Maybe he could help us, Dean. We could at least try to talk to him. Think about it. He's one of the most powerful creatures we've ever met" Sam went on, but Dean didn't seem convinced.

"Sure, sounds like a good plan to get dead" Dean shook his head.

"Okay look, Trickster's like a Hugh Hefner type, right? Wine, women, song—maybe he doesn't want the party to end. Maybe he hates this angels and demons stuff as much as we do. Maybe he'll help us" Sam. explained

"You really want to ally with the Trickster. A bloody, violent monster, and you wanna be Facebook friends with him? Nice, Sammy" Dean muttered.

"He doesn't sound **that** bad" Katie stated, as Dean turned to her.

"Are you seriously forgetting all the crap he put us through?" Dean asked, dumbfounded.

"Maybe he's changed-" Katie began, but Dean cut her off quickly.

"Guys like that don't ever change" Dean insisted.

"The world is gonna end, Dean. We don't have the luxury of a moral stand. Look, I'm just saying it's worth a shot. That's all. If it doesn't work…we'll kill him" Sam theorised.

"How exactly are you gonna' do that? You've never been able to in the past" Katie pointed out.

"So, what? We should just run away and let him keep killing?" Dean questioned.

"Maybe the only reason he killed that guy was to get our attention. Besides, he sounded like an asshole" Katie exclaimed.

"Since when are you the Trickster's number one fan?" Dean frowned.

"I'm just saying let's not make any rash decisions…" Katie trailed off, as she watched Dean grab a stake from his duffel bag.

"This is so not going to end well" Katie sighed.

* * *

Katie was quickly proven right when they followed a shady lead to a nearby warehouse, only to find themselves transported to a different location when they entered. Katie frowned as she looked around their surroundings and realised they were in a hospital, the whole place buzzing with energy. Her frown deepening when she saw the scrubs and white coats both Dean and Sam were wearing.

"What the hell?" Dean questioned, noticing his doctor's outfit.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Katie screeched when she looked down at her own clothes.

She was now wearing a sexy nurse's uniform, that left little to the imagination from where it finished high up her thighs. She was wearing netted stockings along with far higher heels than she was comfortable wearing. Katie was quick to zip up the uniform higher, which was showing off way too much cleavage.

"Oh gross…cover up!" Dean grimaced, covering his eyes with his hand.

"Here" Sam mumbled, taking off his white doctor's coat and blindly throwing it towards her.

"He is so dead! You hear me, you're dead!" Katie yelled as patient's and staff around the corridor looked at her oddly.

"…She's had a tough day, folks. Nothing to see here" Dean exclaimed, as Katie finished pulling the coat around her shoulders.

This seemed to grab the attention of a pretty doctor who marched over to the group, her eyes on Sam alone. Dean turned to open the door they had come through, his forehead wrinkling when he found it was now a storeroom with a pair making out inside. Why had Gabriel sent them to a hospital?

"Doctor" The woman nodded, as she came to stop in front of Sam.

Katie's jaw dropped open as the doctor sent a hard slap to Sam's face, missing the look of recognition on Dean's face as he looked at the doctor up and down.

"Seriously?" The doctor questioned, as Sam gave her a confused look.

"What?" Sam retorted, rubbing his sore jaw.

"Seriously? You're brilliant, you know that? And a coward. You're a brilliant coward" The doctor told him, as Sam blinked a few times to keep up with the comment.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Sam asked, as the woman slapped him once again.

"Alright, enough mate" Katie insisted, getting in between the pair.

"As if you don't know" The doctor cried, before storming off.

"Wow, I'm suddenly so glad I never finished nursing school" Katie mumbled, as Dean turned to look at her.

"You went to nursing school?" Dean inquired, surprised.

"Yeah, didn't even get to finish my first year before you know…everyone thought I went crazy with the voices in my head" Katie explained, with a pout.

"Do you think that's why the Trickster sent us here? Considering you're his fangirl and all" Sam pointed out, as Katie rolled her eyes.

"Actually…I think it's because of me. That was Dr Piccolo" Dean realised, taking a step forward.

"Who?" Sam inquired, completely lost.

"Dr Ellen Piccolo. The sexy yet earnest doctor at…Seattle Mercy Hospital!" Dean exclaimed, when he saw the sign above the nurse's station.

"Dean, what the hell are you talking about?" Sam insisted, even more confused.

"The getups. The sexy interns. The seriously's? It all makes sense" Dean all but grinned.

"Yeah, sure…nope, I still don't get it" Katie pointed out, with an exasperated sigh.

"We're in Dr Sexy M.D" Dean informed them, as Katie groaned.

* * *

"Okay, so this isn't a TV set…but it's definitely not a real hospital either" Katie told the brothers, after looking around the nurse's station and treatment room.

"How'd you figure that out?" Sam queried, as Katie through a vial at him.

"Penicillin?" Sam mumbled, reading the name on the label.

"You'd think right…" Katie trailed off, taking the small vial from his hand and smashing it on a nearby table and then wiping some of the powder inside onto her finger.

Dean and Sam grimaced as they watched Katie place the powder on her tongue, as she spat it out a moment later, almost gagging.

"Yep, thought so. It's salt" Katie announced, as Dean raised an eyebrow.

"It's fake. It's all fake" Katie pointed out, reaching out to touch a fake fire alarm that was actually painted on the wall.

"Why? It's not like the Trickster's not powerful enough to create all this" Sam frowned, as Katie nodded.

"Something must be draining his power elsewhere" Katie suggested.

"…Oh boy" Dean all but squealed when he noticed something behind her.

Katie turned around to see a handsome bearded man walking towards them, his hands in his white doctor's coat. Dean looked like he was about to pass out, causing both Sam and Katie to wonder what was wrong with him.

"What?" Sam asked.

"It's him. It's Dr Sexy" Dean mumbled, unable to keep the shy grin off his face as the man approached them.

"Jesus Dean, don't cream your pants" Katie nudged him, as Dean rolled his eyes.

"Doctor" The bearded man greeted, coming to stop inches away from Dean, who couldn't meet his eyes.

"Doctor" Dean smiled, bashfully.

"Doctor" Doctor Sexy said to Sam, who nodded in his direction.

"Doctor" Sam muttered after Dean kicked him in the leg.

"Nurse…I love the outfit" Doctor Sexy whispered, sending a wink her way.

"Why do all the hot ones like her?" Dean grumbled under his breath, as he looked down to his shoes.

"What can I say, Deano? Must be my natural charm" Katie shrugged smugly, as Dean seemed to notice something off about Doctor Sexy's outfit.

Before anyone could stop him, Dean had lunged at his idol, slamming him into a nearby wall, with an angry look on his face.

"You're not Doctor Sexy" Dean announced, keeping his arm pressed tightly against the man's chest.

"Just because he likes me doesn't mean he's not the guy from your wet dreams-" Katie began, as Dean shushed her, a blush growing over his cheeks.

"That's not…I didn't…it's his shoes, okay? Doctor Sexy wears cowboy boots that's…that's what makes him sexy" Dean stuttered, as Katie burst out laughing.

"Yeah, you're not a fan, huh?" Sam mocked, as Dean glared at him.

"It's a guilty pleasure," Dean said, through gritted teeth.

"Call security," Doctor Sexy told the nurses who were walking past them.

"Go ahead, pal. See, we know what you are" Dean exclaimed, as all the people in the corridor came to a sudden halt.

Katie's eyes widened as she watched Doctor Sexy morph into Gabriel, who was grinning from ear to ear. She had yet to see him using his Trickster powers and had to admit she was impressed…but still pissed.

"Get us the hell out of here" Dean insisted, as Gabriel scoffed.

"Or what? Don't see your wooden stakes, big guy" Gabriel grinned, as he pulled Dean's arm away from his chest easily,as he was far stronger.

"Change me out of these clothes right now" Katie commanded, taking a step forward.

"Oh I don't know, Katie, I think you look…tempting?" Gabriel smirked, making Katie frown at the familiar words.

"Hey, don't flirt with her!" Dean warned, angrily.

"What can I say? I've always had a sweet tooth" Gabriel went on, wiggling his eyebrows mischievously.

Katie's jaw dropped open as she realised where she had heard the words before. Her dream about Castiel! It must have been Gabriel. It wasn't really too farfetched to think an Angel could intercept a person's dreams.

"You little-" Katie began, but was cut off by Gabriel, who noticed her furious expression.

"Alright, it's time you and I had a chat" Gabriel stated, placing his hand on her shoulder, as the two vanished.

"Oh, son of a bitch" Dean grumbled.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry about the hiatus on this story, but work got crazy and I couldn't keep writing all my fanfics. I absolutely love this episode, and can't see how there is doubt in people's minds still about Dean being bisexual, haha. I liked the idea of this chapter, but I'm not sure how well it all came together, it might take me a little while to get back into writing these characters. Please leave a review:)

YaoiLovinKitsune: I will definitely bring Jesse back at some point in this story, and still hoping he could come back in the last season of the show. He could have been one of the most powerful creatures for sure, and having him on Dean and Sam's side could have really helped them...which is probably why he never came back, haha.

teenwolfismylife101: Aw, that's great to hear! It feels like a lifetime ago I wrote that story.

Babyface18: Aw, thank you so much! I'm really glad you like this story so far, sorry about taking so long to update. I hope you like this chapter:)

emilylillian: Thank you for the review:) Wow, that's so great to hear, I hope you continue to enjoy this story!


End file.
